Mad Sort of Love II: Thru the Mirror
by fairfarrenlovelylydia
Summary: Alice journeys once again though the Looking Glass, but this time Tarrant is there to accompany her. How will the two handle residing in the Manchester residence as they look for their portal home? Remember- Don't judge a teapot by it's crack. R&R T/A.
1. After the Smoke Cleared

Here is the sequel to _Return to Wonderland and What Alice Found There_, which if you haven't read just check my profile page. And technically...this is the first chapter. But I promise that this is going to be just an epic as the original was. I hope you enjoy this just as much. Reviews are appreciated but readers are just as loved :)

As always, I don't own the original characters. Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, and Lewis Carroll do. I do however own the characters that you don't recognize from the books (aka OCs ;D) and the plot line. All my own.

Well, enough of my prattling already!

Fairfarren and Happy Reading

Lydia

* * *

Alice was kneading out bread upon the countertop of the Hightopp residence. She was in the mood for something fresh that would pair well with the potato and bacon soup she had simmering over the Kitchen's fire in the corner of the room. The kitchen smelled wonderful and she savored the smell as she wiped perspiration from her cheeks. She was proud of the meal was making, glad to finally be in her own home to cook her own food. Not that the Marmoreal's staff made atrocious food. On the contrary, Thackey was one of the best cooks she had ever tasted- especially for a hare. Alice gently rolled the dough into a ball before placing it next to the other mound of raw dough on a baking rock. She lifted the thick stone in both hands and gently placed it into the fire. She smiled with her accomplishment as she slid into a chair at the table. She put her feet up, glancing at the clock. Tarrant would be home in a matter of minutes. He was out for the day running messages for Gavin, the White King. Thackery and Tarrant had been recruited to the White Castle's delivery force. It made Tarrant crazy, he would much rather be working on his fabulous hats in the workshop behind their house. He had only agreed because Gavin promised a steady income and that Tarrant would be able to work on hats at his pleasure. And her Tarrant had taken the job because he wanted to make sure that Alice was comfortable. Alice was extremely comfortable in this world. Her adjustment to Underland had been much smoother than expected, even if a nasty little red tyrant did attempt to ruin her first months here, and it was as if she was born in this land. Sometimes she even forgot about the world where she came from. She wondered on occasion whether her sister Margaret was getting along well with her children. She had at least two of them by now. Thoughts of her sister were creeping into Alice's head now. The blonde woman began recalling times where the two were forced to learn to cook together, their mother grew frustrated as the two of them wound up fighting over who got to stir or fold or beat or knead whatever was being prepared. One time Alice grew so angry at Margaret for telling her what to do that she grabbed the whole bowl of flour on the counter, dumping the contents over her sister's maroon dress. Margaret had turned red with fury and Alice's mother immediately began to scold her. Alice's father walked in on the scene, trying his best not to laugh at the sight of Margaret covered in white powder. Alice had gotten quite the thrashing that day for her indignation. She had indeed learned her lesson (Always control your temper!) but sometimes she had the urge to do it all over again to Margaret because it was just so funny. Alice went to her feet again to check the soup. Satisfied with the taste, she pulled the large pot away from the fire. The smell of the concoction engulfed the kitchen even further and mixed with the smell of the now baking bread. Alice's stomach rumbled with hunger at the sight of what she had prepared with her own hands. This thought caused Alice to smile. She couldn't believe that she was here in a kitchen, married, and cooking. She was certain that she'd be sailing the seas of China for years. She knew she would never find that someone in her world. She smiled at the thought that it took falling down a rabbit hole to make her completely happy. Her green eyes looked around the semi cluttered house that she lived in with her Mad Hatter. There were ribbons, bows, measuring tapes of various colors, pincushions, scissors, and hats strewn about the whole house. Alice didn't mind the small mess, it made the house feel lived in. Sometimes she hated going to extremely tidy homes because one felt as if they could never be in that environment. The smell of bread heightened and brought her out of her observation of the house. She grabbed some thick towels off the counter, pulling the bread from the oven. It was round and soft, Alice's mouth watered at the sight of it. As she placed the hot rock upon the counter with a _clank_, the front door flew open. Alice peered through the next door to the hall and smiled at the man who had entered. There stood Tarrant, his top hat askew on his wild red hair and beneath that his large green eyes looking about him. They never quite settled until he turned his head to look to her, a smile crossed his pale face and his gap teeth made her heart melt. He wore a deep brown overcoat today; his cravat was a bright red color beneath his pale chin. He removed his outer coat to reveal a chocolate brown waist coat. His brown pin striped pants and too large tan shoes finished his attire for the day. He placed his coat over one of the kitchen chairs as he entered the room.

"It smells deliriously delicious in here." He said to her with a nod of his head. Alice could only smile at him as he approached her. He looked to her for a second, but no more than that. She giggled as he took her in his arms and placed a kiss upon her lips. His kiss grew deeper, his hands making his way down her sides. Alice returned the kiss whole heartedly, sad when he broke it. "I much rather prefer Alice food." He took her lips in his again. Alice light heartedly pushed on his chest.

"Yes but you can have some of that later. You've been all across Underland today. Please, you must tell me of your time." Alice said with laughter. The man smiled at his wife and nodded his head.

"Alright, I suppose, but as long as I get some Alice food later…" He waggled his large red eyebrows at her. Alice giggled again and pushed on his shoulder.

"Go sit down, Lord Hightopp." She pushed him back toward the table and he reluctantly took his seat. She began conversation with him as she went among the lopsided cupboards to grab bowls for the both of them. "Were the messages interesting today." She filled a soup bowl and placed it before him. His green eyes looked at her sideways as she placed it before him. "I take that as a no."

"Silly little gossips." He answered as he stood. Alice smiled as he made his way over to the warm bread, his rough hands tearing a large chunk from it. She handed him a spoon before he returned to his seat.

"Well, my mad man, you have tomorrow free, am I not correct?" She smiled as she filled a bowl for herself. He smiled up at her mischievously as he began his soup. He moaned in pleasure as he chewed the potatoes among the creamy broth. Alice couldn't help but laugh at him. He swallowed before speaking to her.

"Indeed, however tomorrow is an Alice Day. Especially since I know that tomorrow is a very special day for my Alice." He smiled to her before biting into the bread he had dunked into the soup. Alice took some bread for herself before sitting down across from him.

"Oh, really? How is it a special day?" She smiled at him then took a small bite of the warm bread.

"Because tomorrow is your birthday!" He said with a laugh. Alice's jaw dropped.

"How did you know?"

"Well, certain White Rabbits have been running to and from this world following our Champion for quite a number of years." He answered him. "And he sent a message to Mirana several weeks ago about how your birthday was very near in the future. But I wish you had told me. How else am I supposed to make you just the right hat in so little time?" He asked and smiled at her, his green eyes turning a lovely emerald. Alice blushed.

"I just don't like making a big deal out of things like that." She tried to push away the topic but Tarrant only laughed.

"Well, we shall make a small deal then." He smiled. Alice shot him a half smile as he grinned full on at her. She sighed and nodded her head.

"Alright, you win." She gave in and he leaned across the table to kiss her lips. She laughed at him and took her rough hand in hers. "I love you, Tarrant Hightopp." She looked into his eyes. His only grew larger and his smile wider.

"And I am mad with love for you, Alice Hightopp." The two laughed and continued their dinner.

* * *

Alice held her hand out in front of her as a blindfold blocked her vision. Tarrant had woken her early that morning and the two had enjoyed a wonderful tryst. He worshipped her body this morning and parts of her still felt electrified from his touches and kisses. Then he had brought her out for a picnic among Marmoreal's grassy hills. He had packed cupcakes and scones, tea pots and warm honey chocolate tea. Alice had enjoyed the sweets almost as much as she enjoyed the frequent, sweeter kisses. Her birthday hadn't been this much fun to celebrate since her father had been alive. Alice thought of him as she held onto Tarrant's arm with one hand. He was leading her through the halls of Marmoreal, his boots echoing in the vacant hallways. The castle was unusually quiet for a mid afternoon and Alice had suspicions of a surprise party. She smiled to herself, it was wonderful to enjoy a day with friends, food, and fun. Tarrant's footsteps slowed and Alice tried to guess what was going on. She didn't feel as if they had turned any corners so it was possible they were going into one of the castle's rooms off the main hallway. She braced herself in anticipation for a surprise. A door did indeed open and Alice gripped Tarrant's elbow even harder.

"My fair one, you have quite the grip this morning." He teased as he stopped her. He pulled her blindfold off her face and she looked up into his green eyes. His top hat sat upon his head at a comical angle. He wore his peacock blue coat this morning and his dark, stripped bands. She smiled at him as she smoothed out the dress he had made for her and presented this morning as she lay nude on their bed. She cried out in glee as soon as she saw it. It was a beautiful ocean blue day dress, with a deep blue belt that cinched her slim waist. The skirt was loose and flowed, designed with tulle. It was a beautiful creation and Alice felt like the star of the day; which she promptly told Tarrant. He was giddy with glee at that. And of course, atop of Alice's head was a very beautiful fascinator; it was three rounded peacock feathers creating a beautiful arch in her hair. The feathers were fastened together by a clock face pin. It was a beautiful piece in her hair which Tarrant had carefully placed. Alice felt as proud as a peacock as Tarrant starred at her with absolute admiration.

"Are we here just to stand all day?" She smiled at Tarrant and rolled up on the balls of her feet to plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He let out a small mad laugh, taking her by her arms.

"Of course not," He replied and pushed open the door. All of Alice's friends stood there, more Underlandians behind them.

"Surprise, Alice!" Mirana said as she rushed forward to greet her friend. Alice accepted the Queen's warm hug with a laugh.

"Why, you have stopped everything in Underland in order to celebrate my birthday!" Alice cried out, quite shocked that it appeared that everything in Underland _had_ been halted for the day.

"Anything for the Champion." She said with a small laugh, grabbing Alice's hands in hers. She leaned forward so as to whisper the next line in Alice's ear. "Though I doubt you're husband would have let us all go on without stopping to wish you the best for your life." Alice looked to Mirana with a nod. The Queen gave her friend a kiss on the cheek and stepped back.

"Yew must 'ave a try a' teh cake!" Thackery bounded forward, grabbing Alice by the hand. Alice giggled as the March Hare pulled her to the cake, wielding a large knife in the paw that didn't hold onto Alice's. Tarrant rushed up to her side as the celebrators gathered around the large, purple cake. "Aye decided teh make i' teh cahlors o' teh Jabberwocky bloud." He answered with a smile. "Since yeh 'ave bin our Champion twice."

"Indeed, Alice." Chess purred and flicked his tail. "And I do believe purple is a very appropriate color as well. You were our royal Queen after all." He floated to rest on Alice's shoulders. She stroked the disappearing cat's cheek as he wound around her neck like a shawl.

"We do owe yeh a lo'." Mally answered, stepping forward. Alice smiled at her once estranged friend, accepting the gratitude that was shone.

"Are we gonna stan' 'round 'ere thankin' Alice all day? Or are we gonna 'ave us some cake?"Tarrant exclaimed.

"Yes, let's have some. It looks so good, Thack." Alice said, turning to thank the March Hare. The Hare handed the knife to Alice.

"Yew do teh 'onors." He said. Alice bent over at the waist in order to give the hare a kiss. He blushed a very hare-like blush, his paws clasping together.

"Gew on, Alice." Her husband said and Chess disappeared from around her shoulders. Alice cut the cake as all the guests looked on in anticipation. A great cheer was given when Alice tried a piece for herself, nodding in approval. The door opened at this moment in time to allow the King to enter the festivities as well.

"I have an announcement!" He summoned the attention of the crowd and they all turned to their liege. All bowed or curtsied to His Majesty as he walked to the front of the room. He looked to Tarrant with a wink in his pale eyes, a curt nod of his head followed. He came to Alice now, standing over her. She forced a smile, frustrated she was never able to really read Gavin. He surprised her most by bringing her into a warm hug and placing a kiss upon her cheek. He then turned to the crowd, holding a scroll he just produced.

"I declare this day for every year to come 'Alice Day'!" His voice boomed through the place. "And it seems I have come at just the correct time. Let the celebrations begin!"

"And let them eat cake!" Mirana cried as she motioned for several of the serving frogs to come forward. They did so and began to slice the cake for the creatures that filled the room. Alice looked on with a smile, though she was a little embarrassed that they made such a big deal over her. She did everything she had because this place was her home, it always had been. The woman felt hands slid across her waist followed then by a kiss to her neck. Alice spun to come face to face with Tarrant.

"Have you tried Thack's cake yet?" She asked.

"I will have some later, you taste much better." He said as he chastely kissed her lips. She took some cake in her first fingers, mischief brewing in her mind.

"Try some." She said and offered her fingers toward her husband's face. As he was about to take the food that lay in her digits, she smeared it across his face. She laughed as he caught her up in his arms, his fingers finding their way to her very sensitive stomach. The crowd broke out in laughter as the scene, watching as Tarrant extracted his revenge by tickling Alice's dear body. She was wracked with giggles as his fingers that knew her light spots so well, found them. Before long everyone in the place was smearing cake upon their neighbors and friends. Gavin looked on in slight horror as the cake ended up more on the walls and floor rather than in anyone's stomachs. Alice finally wriggled her way out of the Hatter's grip, stumbling over to the King.

"Sorry, your Majesty." She said, panting as she tried to catch her breath. He lay a hand on her back, another going around her arm to support her.

"Whatever is there to be sorry for, Alice?" He asked and Tarrant went to find his faithful friend, the March Hare. A handful of cake the indicator of what was about to happen.

"I can't say that my family is the most….sane?" She smiled up at him. The King's look of worry melted into a friendly smile and he nodded his head.

"Yes, yes I suppose one can never expect things to end up normal when the Mad Hightopps are around." He gave a deep throated chuckled in agreement. Alice looked at the cake that was in his hand. It still lay untouched and, though Alice knew she shouldn't and she should have immediately banished the thought, the purple icing beckoned to her narrow fingers. Quickly, before the monarch knew what was coming, Alice took a scoop of cake and landed it right in the center of Gavin's head. He looked shocked at what had happened. Alice looked over to Mirana, who froze to watch her husband's reaction as he began to blink. Icing stuck to his dark eyelashes as they slowly opened and shut. The whole room froze as courtiers and denizens began to realize what had happened to their king. Gavin turned to Alice, his shocked look melting back into the smile he wore previous to the face full of cake.

"Happy Birthday, Alice." He said then promptly smashed the plate that lay in his hand and its contents into the birthday girl's face. Tarrant's mad laughter roared through the hall as he watched his wife receive the ultimate icing facemask from the king. She nodded her head, making her way toward the cake. She took a chunk in her hand and threw it. The room erupted in cake being thrown this way and that. Alice fell to the floor laughing at the scene going on around her. This was how half the tea parties ended. But Alice didn't mind. She loved her mad life in Underland and could care less if she ever had to return to the rules and expectations of her old world again.


	2. Stumbling Through the Glass

Alice carefully worked a glob of icing out of her blonde curly hair in Mirana's private bathing chamber. The queen was behind her, working the purple topping out of her own platinum blonde hair. Alice smiled to herself as she sat wrapped in one of the royal bed sheets, looking in the giant looking glass at herself. Her face was streaked with the chocolate interior of the cake, purple icing making her appear as if she had some sort of strange disease. Dipping her fingers into the wash basin again she spoke to the queen.

"Mirana, I'm sorry that we've made such a mess of your fine party room."

"I wasn't expecting that place to stay pristine for long." The queen responded. Alice caught her eyes in the mirror. Mirana had wrapped her pale body in a deep brown silk robe as she brushed the last of the sweet mix out of her hair. She had been rather quick about cleaning her person up. Alice was sure that Mirana didn't have the help of her husband pushing cake into her hair. Tarrant had laid hold of Alice again, his hands covered in the sticky dessert. She had shrieked as he set his be-thimbled fingers about her waist, tickling her into insanity. His fingers had tangled into her long hair as she tried her best to get back at him. It was going to be a pain trying to get it out again. Mirana took some of Alice's locks in her fingers, dipping her elegant fingers into the basin to aid her friend in untangling her hair. "Have you had a satisfactory birthday?"

Alice looked to her friend and smiled. "It's been a wonderful birthday. I can't say that any of my prior ones can compete with an all out cake fight. I haven't really celebrated my birthday since my father passed. My family had so many good times with him in the past that sometimes it was hard to celebrate when you had to compete with those memories."

"That is a very sad thing, Alice." She said as she pulled a rather large glob of cake from her friend's hair. Her solemn face caught Alice's reminiscent green eyes in the mirror. "Do you ever miss Upperland?"

"Sometimes I miss the people that I knew. But I love the people and the land here so much more."Alice began to work on the food that covered her face as Mirana quickly worked the cake out of her hair.

"Do you ever want to go back?"  
"No. I think I would be perfectly content never returning to that land. I don't think I would know how to function there anymore. Underland has brought out so much of the Madness. They would most likely check me into a sanatorium- a place for crazy people." She explained as she saw Mirana's confused look.

"But all the best people are the crazy ones."

"Not everyone where I come from would agree." Alice responded. A cry came from the next room, Mirana's head popped up.

"Oh, it's Lily!" The Queen responded and looked to Alice. "We've all had our cake to eat but I can't say that Lily's insatiable appetite has been quenched." She brushed a wet finger through Alice's damp but still curly locks. "There, I think I have gotten rid of all that I can." She responded and touched Alice's shoulder. "I hate to be rude but-"

"Go and get Lily before she thinks she's been forgotten. Even though I am the Birthday Child today I know that babies will always get the attention." She winked at her friend in the looking glass. Mirana smiled at Alice and gave her shoulders a squeeze before leaving the room. Alice finished washing off her face and whatever cake was left on the delicate hairs of her arms. Then she turned to the dress, which somehow Harriette had returned in perfect condition a few moments before. She slipped it on and smoothed out the skirt, looking at herself in the mirror. She smiled at the reflection, placing her hand to the cold glass. Alice once had come to Wonderland this way. She had tumbled in through the looking glass world; she remembered it in nightmares occasionally when she had grown up. The rabbit hole was her most prominent memory. But sometimes, when she pressed her forehead to the cold glass the memories of all the strange creatures she met came rushing back to her. Alice ran the tip of her finger across the glass gently, a smile upon her pink lips. Then she turned to the door and left, eager to help Mirana care for her god daughter.

* * *

Alice held Lily to her body as the guests twirled around the dance floor. The baby looked up to Alice with her large brown eyes as the woman's fingers felt the downy soft platinum blonde hair of the young baby. Alice loved the smell of the six month old baby and inhaled it as she placed a kiss on the little girl's round forehead. Lily straddled Alice's hip upon which she was placed. Alice had a hand on her lower back to provide her some support. Lily was extremely content with grabbing onto Alice's hair and placing it in her mouth. Drool was pouring out of the baby's mouth as small pearls of teeth began to emerge in her inflamed gums. Alice had the baby's other hand in her own much larger one. She was twirling the baby around in their own little form of a dance.

"You'll teach her to be a fine dancer indeed." A voice interrupted her. Alice turned to see Gavin watching the two.

"Gavin! How long have you been standing there?" She asked with accusation. The King let out a chuckled.

"Don't worry, not long. I was surprised that you were dancing with my little dear. I was certain you would be with your hatter this evening."

"Mirana was accosted by some of the courtier lady's wondering who made her dress and where they could get one exactly like it." Alice said with a wink. "And I took the moment to give that poor mommy a rest. Lily and I have been doing alright though, right Lil?" She said, stroking the baby's hand. Lily glanced to Alice then went back to chewing her hair.

"Sounds like you happened to be in the right place at the right time." He came closer to Alice, placing a hand on his daughter's back. "I remember when my sister-"

"You had family?" Alice asked in mock shock. Gavin shot her a sarcastic smile.

"I didn't just pop out of a chessboard square or fall down a rabbit hole." He answered her. Alice smiled at his quick wit.

"You win, your majesty."

"My eldest sister had her first child when my next sister was, oh about twenty one. And that next sister could only steal that baby away from the eldest until she had her own- seven months later." He winked at Alice.

"Well, there are still things that Tarrant and I need to do before we can think about having any little Hightopps around, I can assure you." Alice stroked Lily's cheek as the baby rested her chin upon her shoulder. "The idea is rather tempting whenever I am with your beautiful little daughter." She surrendered the sleepy eyed child to her father. Gavin took her upon his great chest, his arm providing a seat for his daughter's behind. Alice felt the baby's downy hair once more, looking into Gavin's eyes.

"I am not sure Underland is ready for younger Hightopps quite yet. I sense great adventure that will take you two from here in the near future anyways."

"Oh do you?" Alice didn't believe the King's prediction but she decided to amuse him with her response.

"Alice," He placed a finger on her nose. "Even Kings can have notions." He looked beyond her with a smile. "Lord Hightopp, how are you this evening?"

"I would say that I am fabulous this evening." Tarrant's voice came from behind Alice. "I was just looking for my dear Birthday star. She seems to have run off."

"I was looking for my little cosmic wonder myself," Gavin said, winking at Alice who hadn't turned yet to greet her husband. Her mouth opened in an even wider smile at Gavin. "But I was able to catch her as she dance by me. She seemed to be carried off by a very radiant…._something_." He answered. Alice felt arms envelop her waist and she giggled as a kiss was planted into her neck.

"I believe I caught what it was that had your own treasure." He spun Alice around where she was greeted by his face which taken over by his large gap toothed smile.

"I believe it to be a shooting star!" Gavin cried out behind her.

"No, it is _like_ a shooting star. But it isn't. It is an Alice." He answered, kissing her on the mouth. "An Alice indeed." Alice brought her body against his chest, his arms wrapping around her back and pulling her close.

"Well, I am sure that you two will want to head out of here soon enough." The King responded and Alice turned in her husband's arms to see him.

"Thank you very much for this birthday ball you have thrown in my honor." Alice said with a smile and the King laughed.

"We owe this to you Alice. Thank you, once again." He bowed to her slightly, holding Lily to his chest. "Fairfarren, Hightopps, until our paths cross again." The King responded before turning toward one of the exits to be stopped by Mirana. Alice saw them exchange a few words and a kiss was pressed to the Queen's forehead. Mirana came to them next, a smile upon her face as she gracefully glided across the floor.

"Wait! Do not leave yet." She said as her hand flew out to stop them. Alice left her husband's arms but grabbed hold of one of his hands. Mirana was quick to join the couple, her hands outstretched. "Please, I have a present for the two of you. I would love to present it to the both of you, but I don't have it here and it is a rather grand surprise." The Queen's hands clasped together.

"We could meet you somewhere before we go on our way." Alice suggested.

"Yes, I think we could wait a while in your great drawing room." Tarrant responded. "You can finish with your guests and we can pass the time there."

"That seems fair. And Tarrant, there are indeed fabrics and scissors and threads…you really are going to make a hat aren't you?"

"I find this Alice Day very inspiring." He said with his slight lisp. Alice couldn't help but laugh.

"It seems everyone is finding their muse on this day." She said with humor. The Queen giggled and placed a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"It is only appropriate. You are a great hero after all. Now, you two off to the great drawing room and I promise that I shant be too long." She said. She gave first Tarrant a kiss on the cheek then Alice. With a shove she had them off to the drawing room.

* * *

It was nearly an hour and Mirana had not arrived yet. Alice was eager to go home with Tarrant (even a birthday girl can have desires after she was ravished all morning) and the waiting was only beginning to intensify her ever present curiosity. Tarrant was sitting by the light of the fire, his quick fingers working on some sort of hat. She began by looking over the bookcase, reading every title out loud to herself. She then moved to rummaging through Gavin's paintings and was surprised to find that he was a very good artist. Her next area of interest was the fireplace mantel and the giant painting that was hung above it. It was of a drawing room which appeared very much the same as the one that was behind her. Except that the painting was so much darker. This room was illuminated by the flickering fire by which Tarrant worked at her feet. The looking glass room was a skeleton of this one. It looked bare and empty; dust covered much of the furniture and equipment. Alice stood on her tip toes to get a better look, her fingers curling on the mantel to give her an extra boost. Upon closer inspection the painting really didn't seem like a painting. It was a mirror! The room on the other side was a poor reflection of the one she stood in.

"Tarrant, come look at this." She looked down at him, one of her hands leaving the mantel to beckon him up with a wave. His eyes turned up to catch hers, a look of frustration crossing his mouth.

"What is it, my fair one?" Alice knew he hated being interrupted in his work but this was very important to her!

"I think this to be a very strange mirror." Alice said.

"You want me to look at a very peculiar mirror?" His top hat shifted back on his orange curls as his head tilted up toward her. "I am nearly through, Alice."

"Tarrant, please? It's me, your Alice, asking you." She said, sticking out her lower lip in a pout at him. He sighed, rising to her height. He looked into the mirror, his bushy eyebrows crossing in confusion.

"That is rather…wondrous." He answered. Alice's hand went up to touch it which caused the mirror to appear to shiver.

"Tarrant, look what it's done! It moved I should think." She looked at him. "Give me a boost up!"

"Alice, are you sure it's perfect alright to be climbing upon the Royal's furniture?" He turned to her.

"It sort of is ours if you think about it." Alice reasoned with him. "We were the King and Queen after all, if even for a short time, Besides, I am the Champion and you are the Champion's Hatter (and husband!)."

"It is Alice Day, after all." He smiled at her as he bent at the knees. He took Alice by her calves, which she had placed side by side, and stood. She was happy for the boost and she was now able to see almost her whole body in the mirror. Though, it wasn't her whole body like one would see it in a mirror. It was like a ghost of Alice in the glass. She pressed her hand through the looking glass, finding that it went through with great ease.

"I wonder what could be on the other side." She wondered aloud.

"What is it, Alice?" Tarrant called from below.

"I am not quite sure yet," Alice called down before she pushed her other hand through. It again went through with great ease and it brought a smile to her face. Alice took a deep breath before pushing her head through. Once she began to push it through the rest of the fall came rapidly. She was sucked into the looking glass where she tumbled down the other side. She hit the mantel on her way, her head made a nice crack against the marble. She felt Tarrant's arms tighten around her legs as she went through but she had lost feeling from the waist down once the sucking began. Alice now took note of her body as she lay crumpled on the dusty floor of the old room. Her head hurt a great deal but she would care for that in a moment. Other than the pounding headache she was developing, Alice felt perfectly fine. She slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position, her hand going to her forehead. It was moist with blood and she groaned at the awful mess it would make. As she sat up, her mind began to survey the room. The room was all too familiar, if not dusty, and the arm chair that sat tucked in the corner brought a smile to her face. It was her father's arm chair. Alice used to sit in his lap as a girl and hear all sorts of spectacular adventures about pirates, sailors, and gold. She always thought they were made up little tales but after her short experience with Lord Ascot before returning to her Underland, she had learned that it wasn't all fairytale. The floor was coated in layers of dust which she inhaled and it caused her to sneeze.

"Love, are you alright?" A voice came from near her feet.

"Tarrant?" Alice whispered, feeling his hand make its way up her thigh. He crawled to her side and sat down, looking into her eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"I…I'm alright." She said, placing her hand harder on her head.

"Oh, my Alice, looks as if you had a fight with the mantel." He answered and reached into his coat's pocket. He always kept an array of handkerchief in his pockets among other tools of his trade. Alice smiled at him as he placed the maroon cloth against her forehead, applying great pressure.

"My hero," She said, pulling him close with the hand not covered in blood to kiss his lips. He giggled madly before he took her lips in his own.

"Where are we, Alice?" He whispered, looking back up into the looking glass. Alice glanced up as well and found the room the same as they left it. The fire flickered and the half made hat sat upon the mantle where Tarrant had set it in order to help Alice up.

"I think we have come back to Upperland." Alice said as she looked around. "I'm not certain yet but this looks like my father's old study." Tarrant's large green eyes looked around the room. A giant map hung on a wall to their left, opposite a large window to their right. "We've gone back to my home."

"Well, this has been quite the birth-" Tarrant paused midsentence and grabbed Alice close. Voices and footsteps could be heard outside the hallway.

"You will be bequeathing this house to your cousin then, Mr. Manchester?" A deep man's voice ran out.

"Yes, sir. I've arranged it with Margaret this afternoon. No one knows where Alice Kingsleigh, my wife's sister, has gone off to. She has been missing for nearly a year and a half." It was another voice that left Alice's skin crawling; it was the voice of her brother-in-law, Lowell.

"I'm sorry about that, Mr. Manchester. I certainly hope nothing bad has become of her." He said.

"I hope so as well for my wife's sake."

"I am surprised you didn't want to keep this estate, it is worth a great deal of money."

"It will be staying in the family. My cousin and I are going to be going into business together." Came the other voice. The door clicked open to Alice's horror. It revealed two men, Lowell and a very dressed up counterpart.

"Alice?" Lowell asked in surprise. Alice worked her way out of Tarrant's grasp and stood. Her Mad Hatter quickly jumped to his feet as well.

"Lowell." Alice responded evenly. The man stood there, his mouth wide open. And all Alice could do was stare blankly back.

* * *

A/N: All my updates won't come this fast...but I wanted to plunge you into the actual story line at some point :)

So here we are going through the Looking Glass..but through the other side this time :)

Thanks for the Reviews so far! I hope you are loving this story

Fairfarren

Lydia


	3. All in the Family

Another update :D

Again, these will slow down! I just wanted to get my readers all pumped up. Plus I am having a bit of a writer's block as I am trying to string all my plot points and ideas together :)

So enjoy

And God, guys I'm sorry this chapter is awful long

* * *

Lowell had brought the two down onto the first floor of her old home. She frowned at the way the house appeared so empty, Lowell promised he had people coming to clean it to assure it didn't completely fall apart. Alice sat in the old entertainment room at the dining table now, looking at her husband from across the table. Lowell had excused himself to finish business with the man and promised to be back as soon as he could. Alice's curiosity started her out by cataloging the room but now she was watching her husband. She had caught a glimpse of him in the poor light of the drawing room and he had appeared a bit…off. Here, in the lighted room, Alice couldn't believe she was looking at Tarrant Hightopp. His top hat, with its price tag and pins, sat upon his hair that was still a brilliant orange but the waves sat tamer upon the nape of his neck and around his prominent cheekbones. His eyebrows, still bushy, weren't as busy or full of energy as they normally were. His green eyes were more proportional to his face, which saddened Alice, but they still hadn't lost their inability to focus. The colors that normally brought expression to those lovely green eyes were nearly gone; his under eyes still more red than the average person's but the rest blended in with his pale skin. Next she observed his skin which was still extremely pale but had a slightly pink hue to it. She wasn't sure she liked the change this sane world, her old world, had brought to her madman. She reached for his hands that lay on the table awkwardly. The digits that were usually thimbled remained. His fingers were still stained, calloused, and used. She smiled that at least his hands had stayed the same.

"You've had quite the change, my madman." She said as she reached across the table to stroke his cheek with her thumb. His thick eyebrows crossed in confusion but she didn't have the heart to explain that some of the madness was leaving. "Do you feel alright?"

"A little less muddled than normal but that can't be a bad thing, can it?" He questioned her.

"I'm not certain. I've traveled to your world many a time and it hasn't affected me too much. I wasn't sure how an Underlandian would handle the jump. Are you sure you are feeling fine?"

"Quite," He took Alice's hand that rested on his cheek in his own calloused hand. "I am more worried now about you. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm not sure yet." She decided to be honest with him. In fact, Alice was scared out of her mind of what was going to happen to the both of them. She hadn't wanted to return to Upperland, she had wanted to stay in her home for the rest of her life.

"We'll get back, Alice. The mirror is still in the other room." He whispered to her as he leaned forward, placing a kiss on Alice's forehead. She leaned into his lips, a shaky sigh exhaling from her lips.

'"Right, the looking glass." She nodded her head. They would just need to convince Lowell to leave them for a time and then she would be able to crawl back through the looking glass and into the royal drawing room with Tarrant close on her heels. Tarrant beckoned her to the chair he sat in and she quickly climbed into his lap, his strong arms wrapping around her.

"We will get back to our home before you know it, Alice." He whispered into her hair. She smiled up at him but quickly her lips fell back into a frown.

"I promised that I'd be back before you knew it. But it was nearly a year in Underland and who knows how much time in this country! Suppose we don't get back as quickly as we should hope! Mirana is waiting for us in the drawing room now, no doubt!" Alice shook her head; the idea of being stuck in Upperland was beginning to suffocate her.

"Alice, don't let the madness settle in yet." Tarrant interrupted her with a thimble to her lips. Alice's eyes were still widened as she looked back up at him. "We will get out of here and back to our home. We must for we've too many things to do and see there." He answered with a wink. Alice nodded her head as the door opened.

"Alice Kingsleigh!" Lowell's deep voice startled the woman. "What an improper way for you to behave." Alice realized she was still nestled in Tarrant's lap and that Lowell didn't realize the two were married. But were they married? In Underland they were bound as tight as McTwisp's nerves. But they weren't in Underland anymore.

"Lowell." She said, rising out of Tarrant's lap. "Things have…happened…in my absence." She said, reaching back to find her Mad Hatter's hand to pull him to his feet. He came to stand behind her.

"I am not sure what you mean about that, Alice Kingsleigh, but I am about to bring into question your virtue."

"No, Lowell." She said, holding Tarrant's hands tight behind her back. "It's not like that." But Lowell came forward anyways. Tarrant quickly flew his hands upward, sending Alice into a spin. She ended up behind him, where she gripped his sides.

"I assume you have escorted our Alice home." Lowell began, lending his hand out to Tarrant. The Hatter looked at it with suspicion. After several moments of stillness, the madman reached forward to shake Lowell's hand. "I must welcome you to my home to at least provide you some dinner in my thanks for returning my beloved sister in law."

"I think Alice and I have things we need to attend to-"

"That is a rather bold statement." Lowell interrupted Tarrant. "My sister in law isn't betrothed to any man. I am to take my dear sister home in order to provide for her shelter. I would suggest that if you are interested in courting Alice, you will bring it up with me first. Assuming you can prove your status." Lowell brushed past Tarrant, grabbing Alice's arm. "Alice, we shall ride together in my carriage. Your guide can take my other carriage." He led Alice forward, gripping her tightly by her upper arm. She wanted to squeal at the pressure he was putting on the soft flesh but was afraid to stir Tarrant's anger. Now wasn't the time for the two of them to get into trouble. Lowell paused at the door to address the salesman. "We will meet again tomorrow, Mr. Smith. I am sorry that I have had to postpone the rest of this meeting but as you can see, my long lost sister is back." He said with a forced smile. "But don't hesitate in selling the several items we agreed upon. They really aren't worth my sister's interest, the money will help her." He glanced down to Alice, then back to Tarrant. Her husband stood unsure of what to do next. Alice waved her hand to him to follow, relieved when he finally understood the message. He nodded his head at her with a smile across his lips. Lowell forced Alice forward again.

"You picked a fine time to return, Alice." Lowell said as he pulled Alice down the hall, descending a couple of steps leading to the foyer.

"I'm sorry, Lowell. I didn't realize you'd be selling my family's estate." Alice's voice was drenched with sarcasm.

"I am only doing this so I can provide for Robert and Margaret." He said as he looked away from Alice.

"You are nothing but lies, Lowell Manchester! You are using it to fund your stupid little whores aren't you?" Alice spat the words out at her brother in law. Lowell pulled Alice forward and she began to think that maybe she had pushed the wrong button. She grabbed the doorframe as Lowell brought her through front doors.

"Don't you dare speak of things you don't understand!" Lowell hissed

"I think you should unhand the woman." A voice came from behind Alice, a gloved hand breaking Lowell's hand on her arm. Alice turned to find Tarrant standing next to her. "She has been perfectly capable of walking on her own since I've met her."

"Right," Lowell nodded his head at Tarrant. "I suppose I am just a little eager to get her home to her sister."

"Hmm, well she will get there quickly on her own two feet." He turned to Alice, offering his arm to her. Alice took it with a flush in her cheeks, whenever Tarrant was his gentlemanly self it made her desire him physically. Her body wasn't going to let her forget that. She linked arms with Tarrant as he escorted her out to Lowell's carriage. He opened the door for her and used his hand to help her into the carriage. He smiled his gap toothed smile before kissing her hand. "It's been enchanting to meet you, Ms. Kingsleigh." His voice broke when he used her maiden name. Alice glanced up to Lowell to see if he were watching. Lowell had turned his attention to Mr. Smith again, whom he was walking to his carriage. She took the opportunity to lean down and grab her husband's lips in her own.

"We'll get this sorted out, Tare, I promise." She breathed onto his cheek. He kissed her delicate lips again, pressing his cheek against her cheek afterward. He stroked her other with his thumb.

"We will get back to Underland before long as well." He agreed, pulling away and taking her hand once more. "Until we meet again, m'lady." Lowell quickly climbed into the carriage behind Alice. Alice waved to Tarrant as he climbed into the second carriage behind them. When she couldn't see his red hair or his measuring tapes any longer she pressed her back against the seat.

"What are you up to Lowell?" She turned her head to look at the man. Lowell was looking out the window, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Where have you been, Alice?" He questioned, still not acknowledging her presence in his body language.

"I asked the question first."

"I don't give a _damn_ who asked the question first!" Lowell said, warning in his voice as he slammed the carriage bench. It startled Alice, causing her to tremble. She knew that the fits that men like Lowell threw were dangerous ones.

"I've been…I couldn't really explain to you where I've been," Alice said, looking at her hands that lay in her lap.

"No, of course not Alice. You probably wandered off with your imagination. Don't tell me you slept with that man! How am I to marry you off to someone if you've gone a screwed some half cocked traveler."

"No, Lowell, it's not like that at all-"

"You have, haven't you? We can't tell Margaret about this. No doubt she'll think he seduced you. We both know that you are a smart enough girl, Alice. You went in with all your wits about you!" Lowell looked over to Alice, anger and bitterness in his eyes.

"Lowell, it's not like that at all. It's all very complicated." Alice began but Lowell slammed the bench once more. Alice closed her mouth.

"Your sister is with child again and I don't want you to say _anything_ that is going to upset her in any way. Do you understand me you dirty tramp?" He threatened. Alice could only nod her head in agreement.

The carriage pulled up in front of Manchester's mansion in silence. Lowell could do nothing but glare at Alice the entire ride there. Alice was afraid to anger her brother in law any more. She didn't have Tarrant by her side to fend him off. The doors to the household flew open as a very excited looking Margaret burst out.

"I've heard you found her! I've heard she's come back." Her sister laughed in glee. "Back from her Wonderland." Alice stepped out of the carriage into the warm embrace of her sister. "Did that Tarrant fellow treat you well?" She whispered into her sister's ear.

"He still is." Alice whispered back as she motioned with her head to the carriage behind them. Margaret looked curiously at her sister.

"You are certainly the one for fairytales, Alice." Her sister laughed. "Which village did you find yourself in?"

"I've been in Underland." Alice said, upset that her sister truly didn't believe that she had gone to another land. She merely thought she'd gone to another side of England.

"Oh Alice, I'm so glad you are back from your little journey away. It's been hard, these past ten months."

"Ten months!" Alice exclaimed. Her sister nodded. "Lowell's told me you've been kissed by the stork again."

"Indeed! I'm only a few months away but I am certain he is eager to come sooner." Alice noticed a maid behind the two holding a plump looking young child.

"Why, it's my little nephew Robert." Alice cried out as she turned with her sister to great the small addition to her family line. She took the boy in her arms and placed a firm kiss on his chubby cheek.

"Madam," A young servant ran up to Margaret with wide eyes. "I just wanted to inform you that there's a man carrying on over here about his wife and how she is around here somewhere. We weren't informed that your younger sister was married."

"She isn't." Lowell said, breaking up the small reunion.

"Lowell," Margaret greeted her husband as she reached on her tip toes to kiss him chastely on the cheek.

"Now, Alice, I will be kind enough to not put your…friend…out on the streets. He may rest here for a few days and I assume he will look for a job." Lowell glared at his sister in law. Alice looked up to Lowell with a disgusted look.

"Why, thank you Lowell." Alice bit her tongue knowing that by agreeing to Lowell's conditions she'd be able to keep her own husband safe in this unfamiliar territory.

"Sir, what would you like me to do with him?"

"Bring him over." Lowell sighed, gesturing with a circular motion to hurry on. The servant bowed and quickly walked across the gravel to the other carriage.

"Your friend? Alice, I didn't realize you had a travelling friend."

"Yes, Tarrant." Alice said pleading silently with her sister to remember.

"Oh, well, I am certain he must be a very wonderful gentleman. He escorted you all this way." Her sister said with an uneasy smile. Alice looked beyond her sister to see Tarrant being escorted by the elbow to the family's circle. He was thrashing his arms rather madly, his head going from one side to the other.

"Mr. Hightopp." Alice said, waving her hand in his direction. Her hatter's eyes looked forward to her and his lips parted In a wide smile.

"Alice." His voice was light at the sight of his wife. Margaret looked to Alice with suspicion still on her face.

"Mr. Tarrant Hightopp, this is my sister Margaret Manchester." She gestured toward her sister with a polite hand. Then she took Robert into her pale arms. "You've already met Lowell." She said gesturing her head toward her irritated brother in law. "And this is Robert, their first child." Alice said, bouncing the babe on her hip. Tarrant reached forward and took the young child's hand between his fingers.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Robert." Tarrant said with his gap toothed smile. Then he turned to Margaret and took her hand in his. "It's enchanting meet you, my lady." He took placed a light kiss on the back of her hand as he bowed slightly to her. Margaret blushed and looked to Alice.

"It's enchanting to meet you, Mr. Hightopp. I do hope you enjoy your stay in our house.'

"I assure you I will. You have a very beautiful house."

"I inherited it from my father before he passed with the fever." Lowell interrupted. "Well, we don't need to be standing outside talking in the bright sun. Let us go in. Certainly Alice and Margaret have much to catch up on. Margaret shouldn't really stay out in this weather in her condition anyways."

"Lowell, I'm pregnant not dying." Margaret chuckled at the absurdity of her husband.

"A strong son requires a resting wife." He said gripping the back of Margaret's arm.

"You aren't going out again?" Margaret wiggled out of Lowell's grip.

"No, your sister and Mr. Hightopp ruined my business deal with their…unexpected interruption." Lowell said. He pushed Margaret toward the door once more. Alice held tightly to Robert who sat quietly in her arms. He was unusually quiet for a baby his age and his big brown eyes looked around at the world. Alice placed her hand on the back of his head, encouraging him with slight pressure to rest his head on her chest. He complied as his thumb went to his mouth.

"That is quite the family you have there." Tarrant said looking into the door which was left ajar.

"They may take a little bit of time to get used to." Alice glanced up to her husband.

"Poor bloke looks exhausted." Tarrant said, placing his pale hand on Robert's head.

"With all the things that must go on in that house, I'm afraid he's more than just tired." Alice responded as she led Tarrant into the house. Alice could hear the two of them starting again. Lowell was upset that her wounded sister was inquiring where he had been and he told her that she was the house dweller and it was none of her business. Alice wandered up the stairs with Robert on her shoulder as she went to locate the nursery. Tarrant followed, uneasy by the alien screams.

"Why is he so angry with her?"

"He's _the_ Lowell. The two timer on my sister." Tarrant's eyes widened as he understood.

"I've half a mind to show him a thing or two." He muttered to himself.

"You don't have half a mind." Alice said with a smile. "Don't waste your time on him Tare. It's not worth it." She wandered down the hall before a nurse hurried out of a room.

"Ma'am! I'll be glad to take him. No use troubling yourself over him." The nurse was young and very tired looking. Alice wondered if she was the only one that her finance foolish brother in law could afford between mistresses.

"It's not a trouble." Alice assured the nurse but the woman looked lost without something to do. Alice decided to show her mercy by passing on the child. She'd be able to hole herself and Alice's nephew into the quiet nursery. Alice placed a hand on the nurse's shoulder.

"What's your name?" She asked with a smile.

"The name's Jane." The woman said with a tired smile.

"Jane, I'm Alice." She took the woman's free hand in hers. Tarrant stepped up next to Alice. "And this is Tarrant. If you need anything please don't hesitate to fetch one of us. We are Robert's aunt and uncle." Alice said with a smile.

"Ahh! Lady Kingsleigh and Mr. Hightopp! I was to tell you that your room is at the end of this hall, Alice. Tarrant's room is at the other end."

"Typical Lowell," Alice said as she rolled her eyes. Tarrant placed a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder. "Thank you Jane. Thank you for all the work you've done." Alice said and the nurse blushed from the compliment. She then hurried off to the nursery. Alice then turned to her Hatter and smiled at him; she looked this way and that, then took his rough, bandaged hand in her soft pale one. Tarrant's waggled his much smaller eyebrows at her. "I feel like a silly little school girl whose parents would be mortified to find she's kissing a boy behind the school building."

"You are the prettiest school girl I have ever seen." He said with a wink and a chaste kiss to the side of her pink lips. Alice gently pushed Tarrant away.

"We might as well be on our way to settling in this home." She responding, entwining her fingers in his.

"We won't be here long, Alice." Tarrant looked to her, pulling his hands from hers to place them on her shoulders.

"We have to get back to that mirror." Alice led the way to the room that was off to the right of the house. "I just don't see how we are going to be able to do that with Lowell there so often." She turned her head to look back at her husband as she strode forward. Tarrant's mouth was drawn in a line of concentration, his eyes looking at her moving feet. His was thinking deeply, Alice had seen this look many times before when he had hatting block. She saw the oak door a few feet away, it was ajar slightly. Alice paused by the door, poking her head in slightly. Margaret's motherly frame was upon her mattress and she held in her hands a small blanket. She must have slipped past while Tarrant and Alice had paused by the door. Escaping her husband's anger no doubt yet she wasn't a wreck like a distraught woman should be. Instead, she looked distracted. Her sister's strange behavior struck Alice's curiosity. She turned to Tarrant, placing a hand out in front of her.

"My Mad Man, I will be to your room in a matter of time. We can figure out what to do about that silly looking glass then." She said. Tarrant's gaze went to her, a look of confusion in his green eyes.

"What is it, my fair one?" He reached for her. Alice smiled.

"Tarrant, trust me. I will be in shortly." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Tarrant turned to leave for his quarters but not without a worried glance backward. Alice shot him an unsure look, she couldn't deceive him. They had been together long enough that he knew when something was wrong. The problem was Alice wasn't quite sure what the issue was. She gently opened the door but couldn't avoid startling her pondering sister. Margaret's hand went to brush away small tears from her azure eyes. Alice strode forward gently, not wanting to interrupt the quiet. She silently sat next her older sibling, resting her head upon her sister's shoulder. Margaret turned her head to look down at her sister and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to interrupt your settling in." She whispered. Alice picked her head up and took her sister's hand.

"Margaret," She kissed her cheek. "I love you." This caused Margaret to sniffle which caused a few more tears to spill over her eyes. Alice wiped them away with his thumb. "Babe, what is it?" She asked.

"I just want to be happy, Alice." She turned with a sad smile. "I love my son, I love my unborn baby. But I don't think that I am in love with Lowell. I thought that I did but with all the things he's done to me. He doesn't love me, does he?" Margaret looked to her younger sister for an answer. The blonde shook her head, disappointment in her green eyes.

"I don't know, Maggie, I wish I had an answer for you." Alice took her sister's shoulders in her arms. Margaret remained silent as she lay in her sister's arms.

"I thought you were dead." Margaret said. "I sent word for you in towns all around and no one said they'd seen you. I thought for awhile maybe your Wonderland was real. But then I realized it was because I didn't want to accept that maybe something had happened to you. I mentioned it to Lowell and he said you would have deserved that because you went off on your own." Margaret sat up, taking Alice's hands and placing them in the young woman's lap. "That you had abandoned your family." Alice's heart slowed as she felt guilt melting into her flushing cheeks. The small joy in Margaret's face fell as she searched her sister's eyes. "No, no Alice! I don't blame you. You had what you needed to do. You were always born to make a difference, Alice."

"Margaret, you can make as big as a difference. You are not any less important than I am." Alice squeezed her sister's hand. "You were just better at not gaining attention by being a little bugger of a child." Alice said with a smile and gladly made her sister chuckle. Her sister sniffled and wiped a hand across her nose. She patted her cheeks then smoothed out her hair.

"Well, there's no use crying about things. You've come home to us, Alice. That is a miracle in itself." She smiled. Alice guiltily looked down at her hands. "Alice, now what are you holding back." Margaret tipped her sister's chin up with her fingers. Alice wrung her fingers as she nervously bit her lip.

"Margaret, I love seeing you. But this isn't my home." She quickly looked to her sister then painfully looked away.

"Alice." Margaret said with a smile. "It will become your home. It just takes time." Margaret rubbed her arm. Alice knew she couldn't argue with her sister now. The mother stood, taking bunched up towels in her arms. She began to fold them so they could be placed on their proper racks. While she continued her chores she chatted merrily with her sister. Alice knew distraction was always Margaret's escape. "That is quite the traveling companion you have there, sister." She winked at Alice.

"Who? Tarrant?" Alice smiled at the mention of her husband. "He is one of a kind."

"Lowell doesn't approve of him."

"Lowell isn't Father." Alice scowled. Margaret turned, resting her hand upon her swollen belly. She frowned at her younger sister.

"Alice, please respect him. He is responsible for you, being the eldest male in our family. I know that he isn't the easiest man to live with, that he and I don't get along as we used to," Margaret's gaze returned to the towel. "but he will look out for the best of this family."

"I don't care about titles or aristocracy or any of that rubbish." Alice answered her sister, trying to keep her short temper under control.

"Alice," Margaret scolded her sister. "please don't be upset. I am his wife and my word is not going to go against his. I know that you can't possibly know any of this. Being married, Alice, is a compromise."

"You marriage is a tyranny." Alice muttered to herself. Margaret paused as shame flitted through her blue eyes. "Maggie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Alice, I can't blame you. It's something you'll learn when you're married. Speaking of marriage, Lowell has arranged for a young suitor to accompany us for tea tomorrow."

"A suitor?" Alice turned to look at Margaret. "No! No, I am not going to have any suitors." Alice stood up from the bed.

"Alice Charlotte Kingsleigh!" Margaret assumed the position of the eldest child. "You are to do in this house as you are told. You are a guest and I won't be having you disrespecting my husband's wishes."

"Your husband is nothing but a guddler's scut!" Alice shouted. She stormed from the room in a temper tantrum, stomping down the hall.

"Really, Alice." Margaret said, going after her sister. "Do act your age."

"I am nearly twenty two years old, Margaret!" Alice turned to shout at her sister. "You aren't my mother."

"I am when you are in this house!"

"I don't even _want_ to be in this house!" Alice stomped. Lady's Maids and the nurse began to peek out doors in order to spy on the two sisters. Alice turned in her anger seeing Tarrant stand at the end of the hall. She glanced back to Margaret.

"You ought to be grateful, Alice Kingsleigh!" She pointed a finger at the Champion.

"Or what, you'll throw me out? Good!" Alice challenged. Margaret growled as Robert began to cry.

"Oh! Look what you've done, Alice!"

"You can shout as loud as I, Margaret Helena Manchester." Alice retorted juvenilely. Margaret tossed a towel at her sister then went into the nursery. Alice let out a primeval scream of frustration and turned hotly on her heels. Tarrant watched as she stormed past him into the room he was assigned for his stay. As he entered the room he shut the door. Alice had flung herself upon the bed facedown, she was screaming into the mattress.

"Oh family love," Tarrant chuckled as he came over to the bed.

"She is so DIFFICULT!" Alice cried out as she looked up at Tarrant.

"Only she?" Tarrant winked at her with his green eyes. Alice rolled onto her back, placing one of her hands behind her head. With the other she placed her fingers on her husband's less pale cheeks.

"Fine, I may be a little difficult as well, I suppose." She laughed as Tarrant lay next to her on his stomach, his arm wrapping around her middle. He turned his head sideways, resting his ear on the sheets so he could look at her. "But I have good reason." She turned her head to make eye contact.

"What reason would that be?" He murmured.

"Lowell is matching me up with a suitor." Alice frowned.

"He what?" Tarrant sat up. "That's quite the mad notion to have! You are already a married woman to the envy of thousands of handsome young men. You picked a crazy old milliner."

"Oh Tarrant, you are the only man I could ever be with." Alice smiled. "But Lowell doesn't know I'm married."

"I can fix that quite easily." The Hatter stood but Alice sat up quick as a Bandersnatch and grabbed his wrist.

"You can't, Tarrant. He already blames you for taking my innocence."

"He wouldn't be incorrect." He purred.

"Tarrant, he hates you for that. If you tell him we are from another land all together, that we are married, that you once were the King of a Land. Tare, if you tell him those things he's going to throw you into an Asylum."

"Is that somewhere I should fear?" Tarrant laughed. "I will stand by you bravely, Alice. I will fight for you with even more courage."

"Blind courage isn't going to fight people poking and prodding with your brain." Alice yanked on his arm and pulled him onto the bed. "We need to get back to the mirror before something bad happens to the both of us."

"We can go back tomorrow." Tarrant reached over to her attempting to draw her close.

"No, no we can't. Lowell is bound to be there." Alice bit her lip as she pulled away

"Who would know when Lowell is away on business?" Tarrant asked, rubbing her hand.

"Margaret of course." Alice groaned. "Which means I have to make up with her!" She flung herself face down on the bed again.

"Oh Alice," Tarrant laughed as he curled up at her legs, resting his head on her buttock. He began to laugh madly at his wife's misfortune.


	4. Man of Curiosity

Tarrant had awoken early to a very cold and empty bed. He had forgotten how foreign a bed without an Alice in it was. He was always able to curl her close against his body in the night. He had gotten up quickly, dressed himself in the clothes that Margaret's maid had brought to him the night prior, and had splashed cold water upon his face. He had taken a good look into the glass this morning; Alice was right; he had changed from what he last remembered. This place was changed from everything he knew, why shouldn't he as well. Tarrant had eagerly made his way into the Manchester's house with hopes of seeing Alice before they were to join their gracious hosts for breakfast. Alice was not too eager to call them gracious, especially after her argument with her sister. Tarrant smiled at his feisty lady, she was not one to step down from a fight. It was clear others in her family weren't either. Tarrant began to make his way down the stairs when he felt a hand on his shoulder. With a smile he turned, expecting to find Alice. Instead he met Lowell's dark, angry eyes.

"Good morning, Lord Manchester." Tarrant responded with a nod of his head. Lowell didn't answer his greeting.

"I would love to have a word with you, Mr. Hightopp." He answered instead. Tarrant winced as the man grabbed his muscled arm with a hard grip, rushing him down the stairs. Once they had descended, the Hatter found himself pulled into a private room.

"I hope nothing has happened in my stay, Lord Manchester, that has caused you alarm." Tarrant said as he even more forcefully ushered the taller man to a chair.

"Please, sit, so that we can talk about my ward." Lowell answered with mock hospitality.

"Alice?" Tarrant was confused as to what was going on.

"Yes, Alice. You see, Alice is a young woman. She has had her fill of adventures and running along. That was when she was in her mother's care. I wish to see her not dishonor her family and mine by caring on. She needs to find a proper husband and settle down. I understand you can't possibly understand this." He laughed, grabbing the milliner's wrist to exam his rough and calloused hands. "I understand that you are a mere commoner. What is it you work with? Leather, dresses?"

"Hats are my specialty." Tarrant said, pulling his hand away. Lowell shook his head and laughed.

"This is proof in itself that Alice was not wise enough to find a man that was proper for her."

"Alice found a man she was in love with." Tarrant answered. "I love her as well."

"No one of aristocracy marries for love." Lowell laughed letting go of the Hatter's wrist. "That's one of the few pleasures of a lower class such as you. But that's not what I have come here to talk about." Lowell said, sitting in a chair across from Tarrant.

"What is it you've come to say?" Tarrant's eyes flitted about, moving from object to object. They may have lost their shape and ever changing color but they didn't lose their restlessness. Lowell was making him nervous. If Alice wasn't a card in his deck he would have shown the Lord how well a Hightopp could fight. He couldn't risk putting Alice's safety at risk. He didn't want to be thrown in a dungeon or in one of those asylums that Alice kept muttering about in her nap yesterday.

"One of the maids saw Alice leaving your room yesterday evening."

"Indeed. Alice and I are grand companions; we merely were having a conversation."

"For hours on end?" Lowell shook his head. "I already know you've stolen Lady Kingsleigh's virginity. That is going to make it hard enough to marry her to a respectable man."

"Alice is already mine."

"I don't know where you've come from or who the hell you think you are. But you are nothing in this society." Lowell stood and began to pace, his hands behind his back. "If it weren't for Margaret I would send you out on your ass in the street. But since I don't want to stress my wife I will not only extend a place to stay, Mr. Hightopp, but also my aid in finding you a proper job. There aren't many opportunities for a milliner out here." He smiled. "I should also honor your help in keeping our Alice safe in her crazy adventures even if you aren't the most perfect gentleman. I am afraid that your trade will call you from the Manchester property and away from my sister in law. So you will need to say farewell to your friend, Alice."

"I intend to keep Alice right with me." Tarrant looked up at the man.

"Oh, you are going to make this difficult. I see." Lowell looked at his shoes."I am sorry to say that Alice is not yours. She is mine, she is my ward. I decide who she marries, who she courts, who she even _speaks _to."

"We are married!" Tarrant couldn't hold his secret in any longer. He closed his eyes, waiting for Lowell to rip him from his seat and bring him to the asylum. Instead an insane laughter flew from Lowell's lips. This surprised Tarrant causing him to reopen his eyes.

"I don't know what you've done with Alice. No one has even _heard_ of you, Mr. Tarrant Hightopp. So whatever you think you've arranged between the two of you doesn't exist in the realm of England." Lowell smiled. "And I will never give you permission to marry Alice. My request is simple, Mr. Hightopp. Don't uncover my ward again. If I find out that you have, I swear you will become a eunuch and send you on your way. I have many friends in the Americas or China. But I am a civil man and I believe you to be one to. I respect that you haven't attacked me, I can tell your hungry to from the glint in your eye. What I ask is simple." Lowell smiled. "If you agree we can become good friends."

"I don't really think we shall ever become good friends." Tarrant growled.

"That is just as well with me." Lowell chuckled. "We had better be on our way to breakfast, else we worry Margaret." He pulled Tarrant up, pushing him to the door. Tarrant paused to turn to Lowell.

"If you so choose in picking a mate for Alice," Tarrant responded "I wouldn't be surprised if she goes to find a life at a convent."

"It's a much more honorable life than marrying a milliner." Lowell responded. With dismay Tarrant opened the door and the two went on their way to breakfast.

* * *

Alice had felt uneasy at breakfast, especially since Tarrant didn't even look her way once. She had wondered if perhaps she had done something wrong the night before but her mad man wasn't one who would hold a secret grudge. Lowell must have said something to him; her brother in law had kept looking her husband's way. Alice picked at her breakfast with her fork with distraction. Margaret had noticed but was too proper to ask what the problem would be in front of their guest. Breakfast seemed to march on forever and the Champion found herself wishing that she could whisper to Time to hurry along. But Time had no control of his brother in her world. She hadn't been able to talk to Tarrant this morning. Lowell had mentioned bringing Tarrant over to meet some of the men this morning in search of a job. Alice couldn't believe that Tarrant had agreed, they weren't going to be here that long! Alice had been able to speak with Margaret and discovered that Lowell would be staying at a friend's manner to talk business. What was so fascinating about business? Alice was glad that she wasn't a man most of the time in this world because it always seemed to involve sitting around and talking about change. There wasn't so much doing things to cause it. Tarrant and she could visit her family's abandoned country house when Lowell was distracted with his talking. It wouldn't seem so suspicious if Alice played her cards right. The woman found herself in the garden, sitting on a stone bench. She wore a hummingbird red frock that let in a slight breeze as she sat in the warm morning air. It was already late September in Upperland, Alice had realized that she was accustomed to months anymore. Days of the week were even stranger in concept. She had adjusted to her Underland so quickly and she found herself missing it so much more than she had missed her Upperland. Alice had a deep red and white striped parasol to keep the large round sun from darkening her pale skin. The garden was calming to her, it smelled faintly of Underland. The lavender was particularly soothing in scent as she held a sprig between her fingers to tease her senses. Alice had been sitting among the flowers for nearly an hour; the quiet was helping her figure out exactly what she was to do. She wished that another monster threatened her right now; picking up her Vorpal sword would be a much easier solution. The war that would rage would be one with words, not with weapons. How she wished Tarrant were here because speaking aloud always seemed to clear her mind.

"Oh I wish to go home." Alice sighed, leaning over to pluck a crocus. "You are blooming early, silly flower."

"Do flowers talk back where you come from?" A masculine voice laughed from behind her. Alice was startled and she stood in shock. She turned to see a man of medium height, he wasn't very tall, couldn't be past two meters tall. He had deep auburn hair with large blue eyes which made him appear to be very friendly but Alice was suspicious of anyone in the aristocracy she didn't know.

"It isn't very polite to startle a young lady." Alice scolded him, picking up the parasol she had dropped in her fright. "I will accept the apology that you will make," Alice looked into his deep blue eyes with assurance, for only a lady could extend friendship to a gentleman. "and you may call me Alice."

"I am terribly sorry Ms-," He smiled, bowing. He wore sable colored pants with a black over coat. It was unbuttoned due to the hot weather and Alice could tell he was warm with his ascot, white shirt, and deep green waistcoat on. Alice nearly forgot it was her turn to speak.

"Mrs. Alice Hightopp." Alice answered.

"I am Callum Gally." He said with a smile. "I'm sorry to have startled you. I am to join the Manchester's for tea this evening and I'm afraid to say that I've arrived earlier than expected."

"You are to join the Manchester's for tea?" Alice smiled. "Are you good friends with Lord Manchester?"

"I can't say that I really am. I met one of his close friends at my Spa and Bath in Blackpoole."

"Whom did you meet?"

"Lord Henry Lewis." This brought a groan from Alice's lips. "I assume you've met before from that impatient groan."

"You read me too well, Lord Gallay." She said with a smile, she enjoyed his company. He spoke to her as an equal and not a stupid woman like most aristocratic pigs of gentlemen she had spoken to in her years of being introduced at parties and teas.

"So Lady Hightopp, what has you visiting the Manchesters?"

"I am a relative." She couldn't stop smiling at this man. "Come, you don't have to stand and talk. You can sit with me."

"Are you sure your husband would be alright with it?"

"He has great faith in me." She slid over to make sure that Lord Gally could sit next to her.

"You can call me Callum." He said with a small smile that quickly meltedand took the seat.

"You may call me Alice." She wished to be friendly to him. He looked scared out of his wits talking to her and she didn't wish to see such a nice man at ease in her presence. "We are friends now." Callum shook his head.

"You make friends rather quickly, Alice."

"I don't like all the aristocratic nonsense of cat and mouse. We shall be straight forward and honest with each other from now on, agreed?" Alice smiled and held out her hand. Callum took it in his large one and shook.

"Agreed." He smiled and Alice decided he liked a smile on his face even more. He was a warm person; his face showed that he cared deeply for those around him.

"So Callum, if you yourself aren't good friends with Lowell, what brings you to tea?"

"I am meeting the Ascots here and, much to Lord Henry Lewis' and Lord Hamish Ascot's dismay, I am meeting Lady Manchester's single daughter. Apparently she's been missing for nearly a year." He crossed his right leg over left as he made himself comfortable next to Alice. "I'm sorry if I am too informal. I haven't been in the presence of a lady like this in such a long while." He answered. "You shall be my practice." Alice laughed at his jest and put a hand on his arm.

"I am glad to make you feel more at ease. I am a cavalier woman myself, not much for sitting all proper." She chuckled. "But this sister…she was missing for awhile you say?"

"Indeed!" He laughed. "I certainly would like to meet her. What a mystery that must have been to be gone for that long. I wonder if it was her decision or perhaps if she was meeting a secret lover somewhere?"

"Are you certain you are a Spa and Bath shop owner or are you really a writer?"

"I ask your apology again, Alice. I am afraid I have a bit of a curiosity that overwhelms me at times." His pale cheeks turned red.

"What an endearing quality." Alice laughed. "A healthy dose of curiosity is always a good thing." She encouraged him sincerely. She would hate to see him lose a good sense of wondering to a society of rules.

"Usually it gets me in trouble," He answered her, his dark eyebrows rising.

"You and I aren't that much different, Callum." Alice laughed. "You just mind that around Lowell if you wish to impress him."

"Does your husband have a curiosity problem?" Callum asked with a nervous smile.

"No dear, I must confess that is it _I _who is constantly in trouble."

"So which Manchester are you related to?"

"Oh, I am Margaret's younger sister."

"So _your_ sister has been gone for awhile?" Callum asked as he glanced down. The chain hanging from his coat's breast pocket clinked and he pulled on it. A pocket watch popped out and he glanced at the time. "Oh my!" He arose. "I'm sorry to break the conversation, Alice, but I really must be on my way. I was to meet Lord and Lady Ascot nearly fifteen minutes ago."

"I will explain to them at tea what has happened." She winked. "Now be on your way before you test Hamish's patience and interrupt his digestion."

"You know Lord Ascot as well?" He paused but then shook his head. "We certainly will have to chat a little more during tea. I should love to meet your husband as well!" He called after her.

"Don't forget you are to meet the young lady!" Alice called and laughed. He certainly was a man that she found endearing. Alice would certainly meet him after he was introduced to Margaret's sister-Alice paused mid thought. She was Margaret's _only_ sister. Oh, Alice! Not paying attention yet again. Callum Gally was the suitor Lowell had picked out for her!


	5. Puzzles and Surprises

A/N:Sorry for the delay everyone. I have been massively busy with things at my school and haven't had much time for writing which is why _Almost Alice_ and this story haven't been updated for awhile...however! I am back with more...though possibly followed by more delays :/  
BUT- I have _great_ news! I now have a Beta! Nuttycheychey has offered her Time, eyes, and writing abilities to help make this story more enjoyable for you readers! So!  
Thanks Cheychey!  
So now everyone...off to the story  
Fairfarren for now  
Lydia  
P.S. Thanks for all the reviews so far! They are very encouraging!

* * *

Tarrant wasn't the most excited to travel with Lowell. He kept his stern eye on the milliner as they left the Manchester gates on two of Lowell's horses. Tarrant was a bit uneasy on the beast; he was used to walking wherever he needed to go. He had ridden only a hatful of times with Alice on the fields of Marmoreal. But those were the great horses of Underland who were a great deal more intelligent than the beasts here. Lowell had remained silent for the first half of the ride, much to Tarrant's delight. When they entered the second half of the journey he began to speak up.

"I am pleased to see you have respected my desires." Lowell said to Tarrant. The Hatter nearly fell off the horse in surprise, but he needed to impress Alice's brother-in-law as best he could.

"Of course, sir." He answered. "I am a guest in your home and only wish to show my gratitude." He needed to keep his wife's head off the chopping block of Lowell's hatred.

"I am afraid that I come off as a bully. But truly, Mr. Hightopp, I only wish to do my family and myself honor." He turned on his horse to face the Hatter. "Surely you can understand that."

"Indeed I can." What Lowell said stirred a feeling in Tarrant that he hadn't felt in months in Underland. Since the time before Alice, a dark time in Underland when he was the only Hightopp left.

"So you know that you would do anything to bring respect to their name, even if it's not a decision liked by everyone." Lowell said. "I know that I have the most spirited sister-in-law in the world. I just want to see her marry well and bring respect to this family."

"I believe Alice is a Kingsleigh not a Manchester." Tarrant spoke up. Lowell turned again with anger in his eyes.

"You speak truth, Mr. Hightopp, but you must understand." He pulled his horse up to walk in step with Tarrant. "She is my wife's sister. People who whisper of Alice will whisper of me."

"But who's to care who whispers? If you are happy isn't that all that matters?" Tarrant asked. He immediately regretted speaking up for he didn't want Lowell's rage upon him leading him to greater separation from Alice. Lowell surprised Tarrant with his reaction- he began to laugh. A laugh so insane that for a moment Tarrant thought of making him an honorary Hightopp. Lowell was his brother in law as much as he hated to admit it.

"You are a mere milliner of the lower classes. You don't need to worry about titles or respect. You just sit about making hats all day." Lowell's face fell. "You have the privilege of love. Love doesn't exist in the aristocracy- surviving does."

"That sounds like an awful, awful idea." Tarrant shook his head. Lowell reached over and placed his hand upon Tarrant's shoulder.

"You should be grateful not to understand."

"So do you not love Margaret?" Tarrant looked over to his brother in law. The man looked straight ahead, his lips unmoving. The milliner took this as a yes but he would let the Lord speak of his own accord. He didn't run Red Queen courts.

"Where did you say you were from, Mr. Hightopp?" Lowell changed the flow of conversation.

"I am from Witzend."

"What part of England is that? A new village in the Southern lands?" He looked over to the Hatter. "Don't tell me you're a bloody Gaelic." His lip curled in disgust.

"I don't really know what that is. I am an Underlandian."

"You speak as much nonsense as Alice does. No wonder you two get on so well." He urged his horse into a trot. "We're almost there. We must hurry along if we are to be back for afternoon tea." He said to Tarrant and urged his horse into a canter. Tarrant shook his head; Lowell was becoming a puzzle he didn't understand. He wasn't good, like the purity of Mirana and his Alice. But he wasn't like Stayne or Istvan. No, he was somewhere in between. Tarrant was set on finding out why if he was able.

* * *

  
It was nearly brillig-oh botheration she really needed to use Upperland thought- and all were gathering together for 's servants had quickly set up in the Manchester's lavender colored tearoom. Alice had helped Margaret and her servants brew the tea (Margaret complimented Alice's fine ability to make the perfect pot of tea which brought a smile to Alice's lips) as well as setting up the strawberry and blueberry scones upon beautiful silver platters.

"Hamish Ascot sent these to us as a gift after Robert was born." Margaret had commented on the silverware and Alice nodded her head in understanding.

"That was very polite of him." Alice smiled.

"He is a gentleman, Alice. Just because you aren't the perfect little lady," Margaret pinched her younger sister's cheek "doesn't mean that others haven't mastered the craft of propriety." Alice batted her sister's hand away. A maid came in with Robert in her arms for Margaret to take but Alice was quicker than her older sister. She scooped the boy up in her arms placing a giant kiss on his cheek.

"Hello their young Lord Manchester how was your nap?" She laughed at the small child in her arms. The baby cooed and stared up at her with his big brown eyes. Alice giggled.

"Alice, you are going to truly love having a little one. They are such a joy in a woman's life." Her sister responded.

"My dearest companion, (well aside from Tarrant) in Underland Mirana has a little girl a little younger than Robert. She is the most darling thing ever." She looked down to her nephew. "No offense to you, Robert. You are a boy after all and sometimes that hinders to one's cuteness factor when compared with a girl."

"A little girl? Oh," Margaret sat down, clutching her pregnant stomach. "I've always wanted a little girl. I would name her Liligrace." She smiled. "But Lowell wants a boy."

"There isn't much you can do to decide that can you." Alice laughed, bouncing the small baby in her arms. "Speaking of my prickly brother in law, where are he and Tarrant?"

"They were heading over to the Chattaway's to conduct some land business. They should be returning, Lowell promised they'd be back for tea."

"I am sure they will be," Alice reassured her sister. Robert continued to coo in her arms and Alice laughed. She placed her hand behind the boy's head and bent over, then quickly straightened herself. It gave the small boy the sensation of falling, his hands flying out. But he giggled with glee when Alice righted herself.

"His favorite is peek-a-boo." Margaret laughed. "Give him here." She extended her arms. Alice gave the small child to his mother and she rested him on her swollen belly. With one hand she held him upright, with her other she hid her face. Alice laughed at the boy's giggles as Margaret began to shield her face then quickly remove her hand to reveal to the baby that she was still there.

"Alice! Alice Kingsleigh!" A shrill cry came from the doorway. Alice turned to find a dark haired woman running to her in excitement. "Alice Kingsleigh is it really you." Before Alice succeeded in identifying whom the dark beauty was, her thin arms enveloped her body as she pressed her cheek to cheek. Alice could smell sweet honeysuckle and the laugh suddenly became recognizable.

"Annabelle! Annabelle Ascot, is it really you?" Alice laughed in delight. Annabelle Ascot was Hamish's wife. Before she had left for Underland she had met this pleasant breath of air. She appreciated the lady's naiveté, even if at times she seemed unintelligent because of it. Annabelle gripped Alice's forearms in hers.

"I had heard you had come back from Wonderland! I simply told everyone that's where you had gone off! But no one would believe me! I am so glad you are back!" The woman laughed with joy, her large blue eyes widening as she beheld her friend.

"Oh Annabelle, you are a delight to talk to." Alice hugged the girl close.

"Come, let us go and sit while we drink out tea. There is so much to tell me and there are things I need to tell you!" The lady laughed, shaking Alice's arms like a young teenager. "Oh but I can't bear this news anymore, Alice! I must tell you. Oh Margaret, I must tell you as well!" Annabelle turned to bring Margaret into the conversation.

"Hello Annabelle, how are you this afternoon?"

"Oh my god, I am sorry Margaret. I did not mean to forget to thank you. I thank you so much for inviting us over for tea. I have missed your company and I appreciate you opening our house to us." The raven-haired woman took Margaret's free forearm in her hands and gave a firm shake. Margaret laughed at Annabelle's childishness. Annabelle then leaned over to give Robert a big wet kiss. "You certainly are growing little one. Every time I see you at Mass you grow bigger and bigger!" She laughed.

"So what is this news you can't hold in any longer?" Alice tried to redirect the woman. She had developed great patience for distracted conversation. Her husband only seemed to speak in this riddle like state.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! That is right!" Annabelle gave a slight jump on her toes.

"Annabelle Ascot, please calm yourself and behave like a lady." Hamish came up and took his lady's jaws between his pointer finger and thumb but instead of harshly dealing with his wife, he set a kiss upon her cheek. Alice laughed; the expectations of Hamish could be lowered with this lively lady.

"I am sorry, husband. I did not mean to get all excited." Annabelle's eyes squinted in pleasure. "But it is so very exciting!"

"Annabelle, would you tell me before my heart dies of excitement." Margaret spoke to the girl sternly.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. Well…. Hamish and I are going to be parents."

"What?" Alice's mouth formed in shock but it was quickly enveloped into a smile. "Oh, Annabelle that is wonderful news!"

"What wonderful news have we missed?" A masculine voice came from the doorway. Alice looked past Annabelle and Hamish to see Lowell and Tarrant entering. Tarrant pulled his top hat from his head, holding it in his hands. He looked over at Alice and smiled his gap toothed smile. Alice smiled warmly back to him, looking down in a flush. Her husband continued to stir feelings in her that hadn't been lost to arguments or anger. Hamish turned immediately to address Lowell. He extended his arm with a smile.

"Annabelle is expecting a baby in the spring." He informed Lord Manchester. "Thank you, sir, for inviting us for tea in your blessed abode."

"It is my pleasure, Lord Ascot. Lady Ascot I am glad to hear the good news." He smiled to Annabelle who held out her hand. He placed a kiss on her fingers. "Congratulations. I am sure you will have a fine son.

"Or daughter!" Annabelle squealed.

"Yes, of course." Lowell said with less excitement.

"Who is with you, Lord Manchester?" Annabelle asked with curiosity.

"This is Tarrant Hightopp." Alice said, approaching her husband. She extended her hand in greeting and Tarrant took it in his. He kissed her fingertips a little longer than he should have and winked at her. Alice felt herself blushing. The milliner dropped her hand when Annabelle spoke up.

"Tarrant Hightopp." She strode forward to stand next to Alice in front of the man. Her large blue eyes met Alice's green ones in inquisition. "As in the Tarrant?" She asked. Alice nodded her head.

"Well, then, it is a pleasure to meet you." She said with a smile.

"Hightopp?" A male spoke up. Alice turned and found Callum Gally standing in the back of the room.

"Why, Lord Gally, I didn't hear you enter." Alice strode forward and extended her hand. He kissed it with a smile.

"Lady Hightopp." He said with surprise.

"I'm sorry, have you two already met?" Lowell asked with disapproval in his voice.

"Yes we have. Lord Gally and my paths crossed at the garden this afternoon." Alice said as gently as she could, giving little detail to the fact that Callum had come upon her very ungentlemanly like.

"I am afraid you have been introduced incorrectly, my dear friend." Lowell strode forward to intercept the two. "This is Alice Kingsleigh, my wife's only sister."

"So you-!" Callum began but quickly closed his mouth. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady." He bowed slightly. He fumbled into his pocket and pulled out a red rosebud, handing it forward to Alice.

"Oh, Callum, why thank you." She said with a deeper blush. She took the flower, knowing that rejecting it would bring only bring anger from Lowell. She glanced back to Tarrant who looked back to her with confusion. She shot him her 'we'll talk later' glance and he nodded his head in understanding.

"Let us carry on with tea then." Lowell said with a laugh. Alice nodded her head, sitting down in a chair. She was no longer in the mood for tea. Suitors always did make her stomach churn.


	6. Written in the Stars

**Sorry for such the long delay in writing. But I am back and back with a vengeance! To get these stories to you dear readers! **

**PLEASE Review...they are really helpful and (if you read my profile) I rarely have a plan for how my stories are going to go from point A to point B. They just happen. If you want to suggest something or even ask a question please review! I will totally respond ASAP!**

**Thanks to NuttyCheyChey my wonderful Beta**

**Now back to our protags**

**Fairfarren**

**Lydia.**

* * *

Tarrant paced back and forth in the courtyard maze where Alice had indicated in a written note she would meet him after supper. He was foolish doing this, really he was. But his Alice always made him act madly. He paused when he thought of her, his heart racing like McTwisp across the fields of Marmoreal as he carried a message. The thought of the rabbit caused him to pull out his pocket watch. It didn't work in Upperland but he assumed if it did that Alice was late. She was always late when something was of importance. But that was his Alice and he loved even her faults.

"My Mad Man?" He heard her voice from behind him. He turned to see her, his arms extended naturally. She ran into them with glee, giggling as he placed a kiss on her neck. Her golden waves tickled his nose as he breathed in her Alice-y scent. He was spinning her round and round as she laughed.

"Shhh! We must be quiet!" She giggled, scolding more so herself than him. He lowered her and tipped her backwards, his mouth quickly covering hers. Alice kissed him back, her hand holding his cheek. Alice tasted so wonderful and he didn't want to let go of her mouth. But they needed to get back to Underland. When he let go she laughed and took her hands in his. She threw herself into the grass and pulled him along for the ride. They landed in the soft grass of the maze as they lay under the stars that were beginning to appear in the dark sky. Alice rolled over on her stomach, resting her arm on his chest. Her other she used to support her head as she propped her upper body up to look into his green eyes. "I've found out that Lowell will be gone all Saturday." She told him in a whisper.

"Mmm, he said something along the lines of that Chattaway fellow." Tarrant looked into Alice's eyes. "He smelled funny, Alice. He smelled like cheese. And fish. Which is not a smell I particularly like." He scrunched his nose. "It makes me think of those smelly fish butlers who served that bloody behg hed while she was alive. But of course she isn't any longer. Underland is all safe and sound because of you and we really should get back there as soon as we can so that we can be together without all this nonsense about loving people and not loving people and-"

"Hatter!" Alice said, pushing his chest. "Slow down, my beloved."

"Thank you. I'm fine." He said in his choked whisper. Alice laughed and rubbed his chest. The shirt he was wearing was fine silk and Alice gasped at the material.

"Tare, wherever did you get this?" Alice looked into his eyes.

"Lowell gave it to me; he said something about needing to impress someone." He shook his head. "It's a rather tiring business of impressing people all the time. Unfortunately your mere milliner doesn't have the presence of great King Gavin."

"Tarrant, do you really think that I could handle Gavin?" She said with a laugh. "Our King is great but not my mad man." She smiled. "Where have you been all day, anyways? I knew you were out with Lowell but you didn't say a word to me at breakfast. The distance you kept from me at tea was even greater."

"It's all those silly rules about impressing people again. He thinks he does you a great deal by finding you the perfect mate."

"Hmmm, the perfect mate." Alice fell over onto her back. She lay quietly and Tarrant began to question what it was she was thinking about. Perhaps she was considering that Callum fellow, she chatted with him pleasantly enough through tea. Her hand went up into the sky and she began to trace the constellation. "Just as I thought," She turned her head to look at him with a smile.

"What is it you think, my fair one?"

"Tarrant and Alice. It's written in the stars."

"You are a clever one, my muchy lady." He kissed her temple. "When we get back to Underland we shall surely find our names written in those."

"Tarrant look!" Alice's said, gripping his arm. His eyes remained glued on her pale face that was gently glowing in the moonlight. He loved looking upon her when the lunar rays brought out the glow in her fair skin. On nights of the full moon in Underland the two would sneak out to the fields beyond the Tugley woods and lay nude under the light. They would lay and look at the stars but Tarrant's eyes usually wound up on Alice's beauty. Where they now rested. "Tarrant! Did you see that shooting star! You made your wish, right?" She looked over to catch his eyes. "You missed it, didn't you?"

"Why is my fair one like a shooting star?"

"Oh, Tare." She rolled over on her side to look at him. "We need to get back."

"I couldn't agree more to that!" He laughed madly.

"Shhh, shh," Alice rested her finger upon his lips with a giggle. "Tarrant, I don't think you understand. Lowell has talked Callum into marrying me. I am still trying to figure out how he has yet but I think he is holding some sort of secret over his head."

"Or he is just in love with a very beautiful woman." Tarrant took her hand in his.

"Love, I only want you. I can't bear the thought of forcing to be married to a man- even if he is a nice one." She looked to him.

"I will get us out of here. Do not fear my fair one."

"My mad man, I trust you completely." She said and curled up next to his body. Tarrant wrapped his arm around her and looked up into the stars. Another star began to fall and Tarrant made his wish upon it, closing his eyes tightly as he hoped it in the crevices of his mad mind.

* * *

Alice quickly directed the cobalt mare down the road as she drew nearer to the Kingsleigh estate. She should be used to sneaking off; she had done it all the time as a child when they came out to the countryside. It was much safer to go gallivanting about in one's night drawers out in the moonlit fields than it was on the dark and damp streets of London. London- she hadn't been to that dreary city in years. It once held so much wonder for her- the different shops, the great factories appearing all over. The men her father did business with that were odd looking enough that they were her own traveling museum. But so much of the curiosity of this world had disappeared since she had made her way back to Underland. She tried to shake her world from her mind- it was distracting her. And it was the reason why she had snuck off this afternoon underneath her weary sister's nose. She was growing too impatient to wait until Saturday for Lowell to leave behind her and Tarrant. She could easily just fetch the mirror on a horse and return it to the Manchester Manor. Her brother in law could just stand in wonder at the moving of the looking glass. Tarrant and she would be so far gone that Lowell would just be an annoying speck in the back of their mind. She really wished she had been able to take a carriage and get there much faster with much more ease. But riding the Bandersnatch had strengthened her legs and groin; she would be able to go for miles with this old hag of a horse. She hadn't realized that the horse she had chosen was old; she scolded herself for not thinking of that. Why else would this horse be left in the pasture all day and never was used? Alice had taken the horse for that exact reason; she was hoping that no one would notice that the horse was gone. However, just as every time before, Alice had given herself advice that was half true. She hadn't had the patience to think through the entire plan- it was completely spur of the moment. But she was nearing the gates of her childhood home and it was far too late to head back now. The gate was so overgrown with ivy and weeds that it broke Alice's heart. It was evidence of how empty this house was, how empty her heart would be had she stayed here in this world. She nudged the horse forward and the old mare broke into an uneven, jarring trot up the drive of the house. She found it curious that the gate was kept open but thought no more of it. It was the country, not enough people were around in the area to pillage the remaining items in the house. Gently she stopped the mare in front of the steps that led up to the great doors and slid off from the saddle. She didn't dare use her sister's extravagant sidesaddle in all its leather and fringe glory. So she would have to deal with wrinkled skirts and horse smelling stockings all day long. She didn't mind if the stockings smelled. Tarrant wasn't going to be around until late in the evening and he was the only one who had much interest in getting close to her. When they returned to their house in the Windmill she would be happy to once again be alone with her husband. Her body was in great desire for him lately and was only compounded with the miss of doing things herself. Lowell was so used to the life of having everything brought to him that maids were there to do everything. Surprisingly he was able to afford all of that as well as all of his mistresses. The thought of her brother in law not remaining loyal to her sister made Alice's blood boil. Margaret was loyal to him, even if she wasn't physically interested in him. She was about parties and impressing- Alice wondered sometimes how she fit Lowell in there. But he had things of his own to take care of. The woman pushed this subject from her mind as well. Society was so hard to live up to in this world. It was all about how people thought about you if they even cared about you at all. It seemed like such a depressing thing to always live for to Alice. Why try to live up to somebody else's bar? Maybe she just never understood it because she was never able to live up to other people's standards. She was too mad. Alice disappointed teachers, governesses, maids, her grandparents, her aunts and uncles, and Alice didn't doubt that at times she even disappointed her parents and Margaret. That was what hurt the most. Being Alice and being in this society was just too hard. She wasn't able to do both of them. Once she returned to where she truly belonged none of this impressing anyone would matter. She could take off the codfish of a corset and remove these horrid stockings that caused her legs to sweat in the warmth of the day. She hurriedly tied up the old horse and rushed up the stairs of the Kingsleigh Mansion with the thought of returning yet again to her beloved Wonderland. Placing her worn hands on the handles of the door she began to throw them open- only to have her arm jerk back toward the door. With horror she shook her head. She placed her other hand on the handle and began to pull. No matter how much she pulled backwards she couldn't get the big wooden doors to open. They had been locked! The Kingsleigh's front doors only unlocked on the inside as well - their butler was always there in order let them in. Alice's hands flew to her face as she began to panic. She needed to get in there but how would she?

Pacing had begun to wear on her energy as Alice spent nearly an hour pacing the top step. She was trying to figure out how she was going to be able to get into the old house. If only she had a pinch of pishsalver so that she could shrink down enough to be able to slide right underneath the door like the lucky little ants did. The speedy small insect brought to Alice's mind Jemima, their old maid who went around the house singing in her loud alto voice. The big woman would entertain Alice by handing her a broom and instructing her to sweep out all the pesky thieves so that they would not steal away her crumb cake. _For if the ants take your crumb cake, my little Alice, what will you have for dessert?_ Alice's sweet tooth always won out and she would guard the door for hours. Sometimes she had time enough to guard the small servant's entrance that was hidden in the wall of the house.

The servant's door! That would certainly not be locked!

Alice picked up her skirts so that she wouldn't trample on them in her sprint to get to the door. She ran as if the world was about to end and the only thing that would possibly be here would be that door! As she made her way to the far side of the house she saw that much of the house was crumbling because of the ivy. She would need to pull all the ivy off the servant's door no doubt. She wasn't wrong as she rounded the corner and found that the door was barely visible underneath the thick, triangular green leaves. Quickly she dug her hands into the thick vines and began to rip with all her might. She was going to get into that door no matter how badly she hurt her hands. She needed to get the looking glass and there was nothing that was going to stop her. With her adrenaline high, Alice found the strength to quickly remove the climbing plant and paused as soon as she had cleared much of the door. She took a breath to wipe sweat from her brow with the back of her wrist. With a deep breath she placed her hand on the black, curved metal handle of the servant's door. She gave a tug as she held in her inhale and the door clicked open. The small wooden door creaked open and the coolness of the basement crept out to welcome Alice. She exhaled with relief and gently moved into the old cellar. She would need to try to locate the stairs in the dark. Her hands flailed ahead of her as she tried to find the wooden railing and she was sent sprawling forward as her foot caught on something in the dark. She landed on her stomach and ribs on the dirty floor of the cellar and realized she would certainly be caught if Margaret saw her walk in with a dirty dress. She needed to get that looking glass as soon as possible. Nothing could prevent her from getting back to Marmoreal and Witzend. She was going to succeed.

Pushing herself up from the ground she crept on her hands and knees feeling ahead of her. After placing her hand in a spider's web then some unknown liquid she found the bottom step. She rose to her feet and her waving right hand managed to locate the side railing. Alice counted aloud the five steps to the top and pushed the handless door to the kitchen open. It opened with ease and she emerged with large amounts of dirt and dust into the kitchen. She hurried through the room that she had once dumped flour all over her sister in. Alice smiled at the reminder of the incident. She hurried into the great hall then the foyer to spin around the banister post in the same way she did when she was ten. She thundered up the stair and into the hall. She saw her old room, then Margaret's. Looking down the hall she saw the door of her father's study- it was ajar. She crept down the hall deciding in this moment that she was to be quiet (why was she so indecisive at times?) and stopped as she reached the door. She pushed on the last door separating her from this past home and her current home. As the door flew open her jaw dropped. She looked across the room at the mantel where the mirror once hung. For years she dreamed to be big enough to be able to enter the room and look across to see her reflection in her father's mirror. Her father said that when she was able that was when she would become the most beautiful woman on earth- after her mother of course.

When Alice had returned she had looked back in the mirror as they left the room. She _was_ the most beautiful woman on this earth now she would smile to herself as she caught her own eye in the looking glass. But looking glass Alice didn't stare back.

Now all that stared back as she looked was the wooden wall.

Alice couldn't believe it. She burst forth into the room with a cry of despair. Where had the mirror gone? This didn't make any sense! She hoped that it wasn't just the looking glass that held the portal to her world. Perhaps it was in the wall itself. She proceeded forward and stood on her tiptoes in order to place her hand on the smooth wood. She closed her eyes and waited to fell the pull that had brought them to this world. But all she felt was the cool wood of the wall against her palm. It wasn't working. It was the looking glass. And now it was gone. In anger and need for normalcy she began to beat her fists against the wall until they bled. With exhaustion she slid down the wall leaving streaks of her blood down the walls. She ended up on the floor in ball weeping for the place that she had yet again found only to lose again. All Alice wanted in this moment, in her weariness and hopelessness, was her husband. She just wanted to lie with him underneath the Underlandian stars. Would this dream ever come true again?


	7. Without Dreams You Just Sleep

**I wasn't going to release this one as early but today is a very special day. Thanks again to my Beta Nuttycheychey (she does tremendous work, I am wonderstruck every time). And this chapter is a gift to...JOHNNY DEPP! Happy 48th Birthday to the Man who made Tarrant Hightopp come to life.**He

**Here's to you Johnny!**

**Back to England**

**Lydia **

* * *

Spending the day accompanying Lowell from stifling office to an insufferable lunch and an equally horrendous afternoon tea was something Tarrant wished he never had to do again. The only reason he agreed to do it now was for the sake of Alice. He didn't want to stir up anymore trouble, risking her standing with Lowell and his own chance at being near her. Much to Tarrant's surprise Lowell wasn't too bad of company. The only time his ugly angry reared its head was when Tarrant did something that would not impress someone he was working closely with. He had shot Tarrant an angry look when the milliner had merely tried to recite "Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat" during the tea. But Tarrant was so awfully unentertained that he didn't know what to do with himself. The thought of a tea party with no excitement was unacceptable to him as throwing scones was to Lowell. Tarrant didn't even risk shouting "Move down, move down!" for fear of sending his brother in law into some sort of unsightly fit.

No, Lowell Manchester was not the monster that he appeared to be. Tarrant could hardly believe the man had a kind bone in him but as much as the lord had disdain for the milliner he was considerate of Tarrant's needs and comforts. The first time Lowell asked if Tarrant was in need of a rest after riding so long in the heat, the mad man almost fainted in astonishment. After that, Tarrant began to observe the relative in quiet. Much like he had observed Alice when she first came to their tea party; saying what only needed to be replied to. In his observation he saw that Lowell didn't _look_ mean. He didn't have the fiery anger in his dark eyes that Iracebeth carried or the grimace of the Knave of Hearts who had glared down upon him. Nor the hard hands of Istvan who had put Tarrant at his mercy. Lowell merely looked exhausted. An exhausted that only comes about when one feels like the world is upon their shoulders. Tarrant could recall this feeling from when he was leading the resistance. He had to be so careful in what he said, had to have complete control over the madness so that something wasn't revealed. It was tiring; when Alice came to defeat the Jabberwocky the load had lifted but only was removed when he saw the frumious creature's head roll on the ground. Tarrant wondered what made Lowell so tired; perhaps he had a resistance that he was responsible for.

"You've been awfully quite, old chap." Lowell said with sincerity. Tarrant smiled to himself; he enjoyed a thoughtful Lowell.

"Merely thinking," Tarrant responded. He didn't want to pester Lowell for fear that the softer side he had been receiving from the man was merely a sedated version of what he had shown himself to be.

"May I inquire what you are thinking upon? Hopefully not that sister in law of mine," He turned to Tarrant and the Hatter looked up nervously at the other man. A small smile danced upon his lips. He was jesting with him! This was certainly a change of pace. Tarrant was trying to accept the small changes, trying to not let them balloon into suspicions.

"No," He lied. He always thought of Alice. She was always there with him, right now he could sense that something was wrong with her and he desperately wanted to go home. It was obvious; however, that Lowell never showed this kind of connection with his wife. He began to question if this man even loved his sister in law; he never spoke of her. This completely boggled Tarrant's already puzzled mind. He couldn't understand how one would stay and have children with a woman he didn't love. The more he came to know Alice's world the less it made sense. In some instances (such as this one) Underland was a much more logical in its reasoning than this one. "I merely have been thinking about travelling to London with you at some point. We aren't going by horse are we?" Lowell let out a hearty laugh causing Tarrant to worry that he had said something horribly wrong.

"No, of course not! We shall go by carriage. If you prefer to travel by carriage make your wish known. Travelling by horse to my local clients makes it much easier when it's merely me. Margaret is also in need of a carriage to rush to the doctor's in case anything goes with- well you can deduce- with the baby." He turned back to watching the worn down path that his horse plodded along.

"Margaret, I think that's the first time that her name has passed your lips on our travels." Tarrant's curiosity was beginning to overwhelm him. If he wasn't careful enough it would certainly grow up to the size of his Alice's and lead him into trouble. But Lowell _had _said Margaret's name just as Tarrant was thinking that he never brought the expectant woman up.

"I don't concern myself much with Margaret on my journeys. She has plenty of help around the mansion and I try my best to supply her with all her needs and wants." He answered woodenly.

"But when you love someone, do they not consume your mind all the time?" Just as he said this the smell of Alice filled his nostrils, he could feel her hair on his chin. The way she looked as she lay against his body, dew of perspiration settled on her skin, as she fell asleep after one of their joinings.

"Of course they do." Lowell was becoming defensive and Tarrant was beginning to fear that the red monster was going to swell in the man. But he was so close to an answer and Alice sized curiosity had overtaken him. Whatever good advice he had given himself prior was now disregarded. He didn't want to pry right now, it wasn't the time. But he was going to get the answer on the travel home. Judging by the sun he only had about a half hour left. The two rode in silence, the Mad Hatter desperately trying to sew together a way to ask Lowell if he thought that a man thought of the woman he loved all the time then why didn't he think of Margaret. Almost as if Lowell could read Tarrant's mind he pulled up his horse and turned it to face Tarrant. "Do you swear that you shall never repeat these words to anyone?" Lowell looked at him with fearful eyes. They were very large, the brown color echoing something that Tarrant had never truly seen in those he knew- regret and hopelessness.

"I swear on my top hat," Tarrant agreed and then instantly wished he hadn't. He was going to want to tell Alice but he had to keep his promise to Lowell. Every Hightopp kept their promise until the very end.

"I do not love Margaret," Lowell admitted, a sudden coldness in his voice. "I have never loved Margaret. The only reason I married the fool heart of a girl was because my father wanted me to. And _no one ever tells my father no_." Lowell finished and quickly turned his horse around. "People don't marry for love anyways, Mr. Hightopp. That's why the prostitutes fare so well." Tarrant was left in shock by the words that Lowell had said. He had sired children with, stood by, _promised_ his sister in law that he would be there for her. But perhaps in Upperland weddings there was no promise to love. Perhaps Lowell had never needed to promise that he would love Margaret. So that was why he went around seeking the crevices of lewd women. But one thing still puzzled Tarrant. When asked about love Lowell had looked forlornly past the red headed Hatter as if imagining a girl standing on the road behind him. Perhaps Lowell did love. It just wasn't Margaret. Tarrant wished he could just tell Alice, he longed to see her because he knew something was wrong. He couldn't explain it in the Upper World but it was a feeling similar to what he had experienced when they had stayed connected in their dreams. He knew that something was wrong with Alice; he just wasn't sure what it was yet.

"I don't mean to interrupt your thoughts again, Mr. Hightopp."

"Please, Tarrant, I prefer Tarrant." He extended his first name for Lowell to use. He might as well get used to the fact that his brother in law had shared his deepest, darkest secret with him. No sense sticking with formalities any longer.

"Tarrant it is, then. But you must understand now that I am not trying to be a bully to you and Alice. You just are meant to be together. There is no sense feeding dreams that will never turn into reality."

"But when you aren't dreaming you're just asleep." Tarrant looked up to the man in shock. Lowell looked behind him and his brown eyes caught Tarrant's green ones.

"Indeed, it's a much better feeling to be numb to what you want. Sometimes you get what you need in life and you don't get what you want."

"I must consider my love a need."

"I can't threaten you much more than I already have," Lowell answered, his cheeks turning red. "And we've had such a jolly day I prefer not to fight with you. Just honor my command to stay away from my sister in law. She is enough trouble as it is."

"Yet you are still trying to marry her off." Tarrant accused.

"I am not like Lord Kingsleigh; I will not pay for my sister to become an old spinster. She will never have a trade as a Lady and we won't have any factory workers in this family."

"You invest far too much into what other people think." Tarrant responded. Lowell was silenced by this statement and finally turned to face the road.

He didn't say another thing to Tarrant the rest of the ride home.


	8. One Desperate Night

**A/N: Again a shout out to NuttyCheyChey my wonderful and patient Beta. She totally is willing to except all my word vomiting with ease and gets them edited pretty quickly! I highly recommend her, this kid knows her stuff!**

**Also, if you're reading, please leave a review...it will be much appreciated!**

* * *

The Hatter waited until the sun had slipped past the boundaries of the field. He nervously paced his room but he was going to have to go through with the plan. As much as he and Lowell had come to better terms he was still forbidden to see Alice. He wasn't going to stir up any more trouble. Tarrant was also torn in his decision to go see her because he knew that not telling her Lowell's secret was going to be the most difficult part. He shared everything with her, his madness, his scars, his fears, his tears, and his body. He kept nothing from his beautiful wife. Now he was going to have to keep the most dreadful secret in all of Upperland from her. He bit his tongue in frustration, losing focus on how hard his grip was. The tasted of metal seeped into his mouth as he drew blood from clamping down far too hard. He would need to move soon. Dinner was over with and all he had seen of Alice was a glance or two in her direction. Her sister announcing that she had been able to quickly pull together a party with some of her society friends flustered her. They had invited plenty of eligible young men along for Alice to meet, though Margaret insisted that she was certain her sister would find Callum a very desirable choice. Tarrant fought not only his desire to pull Alice close to him to guard her from this ambush but also the burning fire of jealousy in his stomach. He didn't doubt that Alice loved him but what if she did find some other handsomer, younger, sane man better? What if her eyes settled on another? Their marriage was not viable here and she didn't have to go through the Looking Glass with him again. The milliner tried to push the thought from his mind as he realized that something else was upsetting Alice. That was the moment he decided to risk it all.

He was going to sneak into her room that night to see her.

He missed her gentle Alice touches and her wonderful Alice smell. He longed to pull her close at night and hear how her day went. He loved the way she was attentive when he recited whatever pieces of letter he carried for the day or jabbered on about a new hat he was beginning to construct in his workshop. He missed her tea and cake flavored kiss. He missed having tea with her. All the missing and not enough of the seeing drove him to the decision. He was going to do the impossible. He had even included it that morning in his list of six impossible, albeit then he didn't have a plan. Now he was pacing waiting for Time to move along. Rather it was time now wasn't it? Because he couldn't give a desperate whisper for time to move a little faster like his brother Time would! Time would have moved faster for Alice. So he was stuck to wearing a path in the carpet of the guest room he had been moved to on the lowest floor- far from Alice.

When the clock struck eight Tarrant made his move. He quietly crept out of the guest room and down the hall into the drawing room. From the drawing room there was a set of doors that led out to the garden. Swiftly he exited the two doors, pausing briefly as one of them made an enormous squeal. He sighed, as he sensed no movement toward the darkened room. Next he crept through the garden and back lawn until he reached the other side of the house. There lay the balcony that led to Alice's room. Much to his luck he found that a trellis was placed against the side of the house and he was able to climb among the roses (which pricked him terribly with their thorns the little devils!) to her balcony. Tarrant gave a quick thought to the fact that anyone would be able to do this, which caused him to worry slightly. He got a hold of his thoughts, scolding himself for assuming that random men just passed along in the country on the yards of wealthy businessmen. The thorns of the white roses would keep away any man with the exception of a mad lover. Tarrant of course fit the latter.

Quickly the man scurried up the trellis, trying to climb onto the balcony with ease. Graceful was not a word he would have used to describe his transference from the trellis to the stone but it happened and that was all he cared about. Gently he crept up to the doors and gave a soft rap on them with his knuckle. A gasp of fright came from the room but he heard footsteps crossing to the doors and one of them creaked open. Alice's gentle features were bathed in the soft moonlight as she peered out onto the balcony and into his eyes, when they met the door flew open even further.

"Tarrant!" She gasped and flung her arms around his neck.

"Shhh," He whispered into hers. "We can't have Lowell finding out. I would love to admit I climbed a trellis just for you, my fair one, but I think I'd much prefer the stairs." He smiled down at her teasingly. She smiled back, her eyes looking weary.

"Come in," She whispered, grabbing his hand to pull him into the room. They collapsed together in the bed; Tarrant sat up after just holding his Alice for a time in order to place her head on his lap. He began to stroke her thick curly hair. They sat in silence just basking in their togetherness and the closeness it brought them. He leaned down to kiss her forehead before speaking.

"What's wrong, my fair one. I see you were very upset at the dinner table this evening." He met her deep green eyes. Her eyebrows stitched together in worry and she nodded her head.

"Oh Tare, the worst thing has happened!" She whispered. Her cheeks suddenly turned red with embarrassment, however, when he asked her what the worst thing could be. "You'll be angry with me."

"Perhaps for a time," He winked at her. "But tell me anyways." He knew she would be honest and it pressed heavily on his chest that he couldn't be transparent with her any longer. He pushed the thought from his mind, afraid that she might sense it in him.

"I went to the mansion," He shot her a worried look and she squeezed her eyes shut the way some preadolescents do when they are ready to be hit with disappointment. "I know that you wouldn't want me to but I just HAD to find the mirror. All this nonsense of marriage and Lowell is driving me mad. We need to get home."

"You weren't just going to leave without me, right?" He chuckled nervously. Perhaps she would have had she been given the chance.

"Oh no. I would have brought the looking glass back as soon as I retrieved it."

"So where is it?" He inquired looking around the room.

"That's the problem, Tare. The looking glass is gone. I went into my Father's study ready and waiting to see my face in the reflection but all I saw was the wall." Tears glassed her eyes. "I even tried to see if it was the wall." She held her hands up, showing him the outermost part. They were covered in cuts and scrapes; Tarrant's heart broke at the sight of them. He brought them to his red lips and kissed them gently. She hissed at the touch but looked back up at him. "Lowell must have sold it or gotten rid of it."

"I'll talk to him."

"He'll just lie to you, beloved." Alice sat up to face him. Tarrant shook his head as a smile danced across his lips.

"Lowell and I have come to understand each other."

"But Tarrant look at the way he's acted…"

"Don't judge a teapot if its crack. It still may pour very fine tea." Tarrant took her hands in his, staring down at them.

"Something is bothering you, isn't it?" She whispered. Tarrant closed his large green eyes as he realized that there was no way he could shake off that the woman who knew him the best and convince her everything that was alright.

"It's just an old mad habit," He shrugged it off. Alice pulled her hands from his and placed them on his cheeks.

"Tell me," She kissed his cheek.

"It's just, all this finding you a husband business." Tarrant admitted what was half bothering him. "It's all a bunch of shukm." He said gently.

"Oh Tarrant Hightopp," She chuckled to herself. "I love you and only you. I am your Alice Hightopp. There will be no one to take the place of you in my heart."

"But if another man comes along who can suit you better than I could ever dream."

"You dream the impossible." She smiled. "There can be no other man that can fit me the way that you do." She winked at him. "I wouldn't even try to ruin a fit like ours." Leaning forward she kissed his lips with her gentle mouth. He moaned at the warm, honey taste of Alice. She chuckled and pushed him back, straddling him. His desires pulsed, as he knew that he wanted all of Alice, it had been too long.

"We must be quiet!" She bent over to whisper in his ear. "This is going to be quite a challenge for me."

"Oh, Alice. Yew dew ahmazin' thanes teh meh." He moaned as she kissed his neck. She placed a hand on his mouth as she traveled her way south. "You have entirely too many clothes on." She moved her hand from his mouth to begin on his waistcoat, his jacket having been neglected in the guest room.

"As dew yew." He felt his eyes burning an intense green. He was ready for her, all of her. She kissed his mouth even more deeply and the two of them began to join; something they had been yearning for entirely too long.


	9. The Oddest Thing Ever

**Thanks once again to Nuttycheychey my awesome beta!**

* * *

Alice awoke the next morning in the arms of Tarrant, she blinked several times as light from windows streamed into the room and covered the bed. She wanted to curl back up against his defined chest, sleeping awhile longer in the comfort of their home. She stretched gently, realizing her groin was slightly uncomfortable. She didn't remember trying anything beyond a normal togetherness, perhaps they had just taken it too roughly because they were finally together.

Alice realized now why she was uncomfortable. She hadn't been with Tarrant in several days, since they had come back to England. Alice thrust her body forward and sat up, brushing her wild blonde curls away from her face. She was trying to scramble out of the down comforter and the quilts when the Hatter awoke. Alice had managed to stumble out of bed, taking a bad fall to the floor. Her knees hit the wood hard and she let out a cry of pain. Her husband quickly threw his coverings back rushing to get to Alice. He was by her side in seconds, gripping her elbows to gently help her to her feet. She groaned as she stretched her legs. A bruise would certain form on her knees and shins much later in the day.

"My fair one, are you all right?" The milliner pulled Alice close against his bare body. Alice closed her eyes basking in his warmth but quickly her senses returned.

"Tarrant, we need to get you out of here!" Alice hissed bending down to retrieve his discarded knickers. They were cold from lying on the wood all night long. "A maid could come in at any moment to fetch the pots and… we just need to get you out." She glanced over at him, hurt flashed through his green eyes. They turned a gentle gray for a moment, enough to remind Alice of her true husband's form. She quickly hurried over to him, reaching up to plant a kiss on his rogue lips on her tiptoes. A smile passed the lips she had touched with her own when she had finished placing her morning greeting on her love. "I love you, my mad man. Don't think I'm rushing you out because I don't!" She reassured him with a wink. She felt awful that Tarrant had confessed last night that he was jealous over the petty men that Margaret continuously threw her way. She wished as much as Tarrant did that her persistent sister would stop the parade of flops but she knew that Margaret was determined to give her the best she could for the future. But Alice was never Margaret; she never wanted a life of wealth or prestige. She wanted what she found in her Mad Hatter: love that could never be explained and loyalty that could never be matched. But she was a guest of her sister; she had to show her the proper respect. The respect also came with loving her sister. It was becoming hard on Alice to have to choose between Tarrant and Margaret. And though it pained her heart to think deeply about it Alice would choose Tarrant every time. Perhaps it was going to take a situation like this for him to truly realize that.

Alice pulled herself away from her thoughts and back to the situation at hand. It was nearly seven o' clock in the morning and Time was escaping them. Tarrant needed to hurry down the trellis just as quickly as he had scurried up it- without leaving a trail of clothing behind. Alice herself realized that she was running around the room in the nude. That would certainly raise the suspicions of the maids. Tarrant and she began a game of clothing scavenger hunt, the garments being tossed from one side of the room to the other to find its proper owner. Alice located one of Tarrant's socks behind the vanity mirror. Alice's bloomers were found on the handle of the door to the balcony. It had become obvious that the two missed their closeness that night by the neglect of the clothes. Right as Alice was tossing Tarrant his shirt and shooing him down the trellis the door to her bedroom opened. In a fluster Alice slammed the bay doors to the balcony shut behind her. A young maid entered the room and was startled that the blonde had so abruptly slammed the doors together.

"Is everything all right Miss?" She asked with worry. Alice turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of Tarrant safely scurrying away.

"Yes. I just had to… have a wonderful stretch this morning." Alice began to reach down to touch her toes.

"If you insist, Miss." The maid answered as she began to make the bed. Alice noticed the cravat that her husband had been wearing the night before tangled in the sheets.

"No, really, you must come try this stretch with me." Alice leaped the bed in order to grab the hands of the maid. The woman looked startled that Alice had grabbed her and she took a step back. "We don't need to bother with the bed sheets until we've had a good stretch. It causes the...domestic…juices to flow." She led the servant away from the bed and to the farthest wall. "All one needs to do is stretch one's legs by touching one's toes…"

"Really, Miss Kingsleigh, I must be on my way with my tasks. I don't mean to speak out of place but your sister, Lady Manchester, insisted that you be down to breakfast promptly. You have that gathering this afternoon to meet all those fine gentlemen." The maid turned back to the bed and Alice made up her mind. She was going to do the oddest thing that certainly this woman had ever seen. Alice took a deep breath before hunching herself down on the floor.

"Wait; please just make sure that I am alright while I get my brain flowing…since I must make so many decisions today." Alice huffed. The maid turned with a gasp as she saw Alice placing her head to the wall. She tried to remember how the Tweedles had instructed Thackery to do this, claiming it would calm his mad fits. Gently she was able to roll up the lavender painted wood, balancing her body against it. Suddenly the world was upside down and Alice was standing on her head. The maid let out a shriek in shock as Alice's nightgown bore her midriff, unable to stand up against the force of gravity.

"Miss Kingsleigh, what has gotten into your head?" The lady shrieked.

"Perhaps if you give me a shake it shall come out." Alice laughed at the woman.

"Please, Miss Kingsleigh, get down before you hurt yourself. That fellow you traveled with was rumored to be a bit odd but I must say, I didn't think it to rub off on a lady in your family."

"I am merely concentrating on my six impossible things for the morning." Alice insisted, her cheeks were turning red from the rush of blood. She was beginning to feel light headed as well.

"Please, Miss, just come down off the wall." The maid coaxed. Alice laughed and folded herself forward. Gently, so as not to cause herself to faint, she straightened back up.

"Really, you should try the practice sometime."

"I prefer to keep my feet on the ground where God put them." The woman responded. Quickly she grabbed the pot from beneath Alice's bed and hurried out of the room. Alice went to the bed and retrieved the cravat from where it lay. She sighed as she tucked it into her bloomers. She'd merely have to fish it out later and give it back to Tarrant. How she was going to get it out of her bloomers was another problem for another day. Quickly Alice dressed in a powder blue dress that complimented the paleness of her skin. Grudgingly (merely because Margaret requested and only because she was married to a hat man) she placed a large white satin hat upon her head. The rounded crown was covered in downy feathers and three very large and very white roses. She felt clumsy with the mass upon her head but if it would please her sister, as well as possibly frighten away suitors with its massive size, Alice was would endure it for one day. Taking a deep breath she quickly powdered her face in the mirror before leaving the room to face the world. She would meet her sister for breakfast, outside no doubt because of the sunny morning and then ready herself for the party. She needed to find a way to slip Tarrant his cravat. The party could work to her advantage; if Tarrant and Lowell were becoming friendly Tarrant could easily find out in casual conversation who with and where Lowell did business. She nodded in the looking glass one last time before departing the room. It was time to put a bright face on it.

Alice had met her sister in the hall where her sister greeted her with a hug. Alice just wanted to walk out the door to leave behind the afternoon of torture she was about to face. She couldn't run this time, Alice scolded herself. Her sister smiled warmly at her as she loosened the embrace.

"You look rather…refreshed this morning dear sister." She placed a hand on her sibling's cheek. "Did you apply some rogue to those white cheeks?"

"I think it's just the smell of the morning air that's brought some life to my skin, I think." Alice said. She knew that it was far from a fresh morning breeze that would bring that type of glow to her cheeks; there was no need to correct her elder sister however.

"I thought we could take a stroll in the garden while we wait for our guest of honor to arrive to join us for breakfast."

"Guest of honor?" Alice crossed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Annabelle will be joining us for the afternoon; she will be escorting you among the fine gentlemen that Lowell and I have invited for the afternoon affair. I am afraid that I am supposed to be staying off my feet-"

"That's why we are going for a walk in the garden." Alice smiled at her sister. Margaret laughed.

"Just because I am the more sensible one doesn't mean that I can't be just as stubborn." She pinched Alice's arm playfully. Alice shook her blonde curls in mock disappointment of her sister. "Doctor Beaumont is one of the guests today- Lowell's insistence. He believes that it will be an easy way for me to keep off my feet and away from senseless gossip. I have such a proclivity to that Alice and really it's quite a terrible habit for gentlewoman such as myself." Margaret placed a hand on Alice's shoulder. "I don't want you to pick up such a nasty habit. Fortunately you will be preoccupied this afternoon with handfuls of men."

"How many men do I have to go through?" Alice groaned. Certainly her sister would give her the longest and most pretentious dancing card.

"I've decided to be show mercy upon my dear prodigal sister." She took Alice's arm in hers as the two began to make their way through the hall. Margaret's boots made sharp clicking sounds upon the floor; Alice had quickly slipped on her comfortable dance slippers she often wore in Marmoreal. She was praying her sister didn't notice the lack of proper footwear.

"Mercy? You've arranged a whole afternoon with stuffy, stuck up aristocratic men that want me hand and my face as if I were a trophy."

"Alice, really, stop being so dramatic." Her sister shook her head, giving Alice's arm a yank to quiet her. "You won't be the only eligible woman attending this afternoon."

"Oh and what air headed creatures will be accompanying me today?" Alice was already becoming cross. She didn't want to be spending the afternoon with giggling ninnies who were intent on marrying men with deep pockets.

"Alice! That is no way for a young woman to talk about her neighbors!" Margaret scolded. "Faith Chattaway, Winifred Havershim, and Mary Susan Meinace will be at your side this afternoon. I trust that you will be on your best behavior for Annabelle as well as showing decency to the other ladies." Margaret glanced over to her sister and gave her a warning glance. Alice sighed but she knew that she would at least be able to obey the first command. She was beginning to like Annabelle Ascot. She was a sweet woman and Alice knew she would make a wonderful mother. She was sure that she could charm the slightly gullible woman into letting Alice off the leash of an escort. With Annabelle, Alice knew that she would be able to talk to Tarrant easily. "Are you paying attention Alice or have you slipped back into your little land."

"As much as I wish I could-" Alice didn't bother to finish her thought with the look that Margaret shot her way. "I mean, no Margaret. I was just trying to remember Mary Susan and Winifred. I am afraid that they seem like distant memories. But of course I shall obey what you ask Margaret, if only for the sake f my niece or nephew. I want you to promise to stay off your feet this afternoon!" Alice nudged her sister's rib cage gently. Margaret's head turned to give her sister a sly look.

"Alright Alice, I will stay off my feet. I will be at the table nearest the dance floor however, so that I can see what fine gentlemen you and Annabelle are selecting."

"Still playing matchmaker from a chair? What about Callum?" Alice asked; realizing that perhaps the genial young lad would be at the gathering this afternoon.

"He'll be there as well." Margaret said with a smile. "Do you have a fancy stirring for the young man?"

"He is very easy to talk to if not easily able to bully." Alice said with a laugh. "We're friends. Margaret." Alice pulled on her sister's arm.

"Ah yes, friends. Don't forget to bring you fan this afternoon." Margaret unhooked her arm from Alice's to pull up her pale lavender sunbonnet as the two made their way out onto the lawn into the sun. "Don't forget your shoes (I didn't hear any sharp tapping this morning from them! I am pregnant but not deaf Alice!) And Alice," Margaret paused her sister. Alice turned her body to look at Margaret who looked her way with a concerned glance.

"Yes Margaret?" Alice fiddled with the skirt of her dress. No doubt there was a lecture coming.

"Please, for gracious sakes, don't stand on your head!" Margaret sighed. Alice laughed heartily. So news traveled fast around Manchester Mansion. She hoped that this quick system of communication would not one day rise to harm her


	10. Rising With the Heat

Lowell enjoyed a leisurely breakfast late in the morning that day. He wasn't particularly fond of parties because they always reminded him of her. He had met her at a party that his mother had arranged for a friend whose husband was out of town and daughter needed to be married off. His mother intended him to meet the daughter of the house, a fragile young brunette who barely could stand in the heat of the day. He wasn't interested in her frail, sickly frame that held a gaunt, lifeless face. It was not a woman that screamed she could bear him children. No, he had mistaken Lenore for the friend's daughter. That was his fool mistake and he was spending his whole life in agony because of it. He could never love Margaret; it would be too hard. Especially knowing that she loved him, she wanted to be with him. But he knew that he never would be with her. So he decided to move on. His father had been angry with him for a time, Lowell able to ease the rage by agreeing to marry Margaret.

Margaret Kingsleigh. She was quite the woman; Lowell had met her at a much younger age at a similar suitor party. They were just young child then; that was the age when Lowell thought girls to be empty-headed wastes of space. Margaret was never empty headed; Lowell understood that at the young age of seven. He more stayed away from Margaret because of how stern she was. Alice was a mere baby at that age, not old enough to get into trouble yet. But Lowell knew that Margaret could bring up her younger sister single handedly with the muster she put into learning studies herself. Margaret, at the age of seven, was already beginning to master the piano, knew more French that most young ladies her age, and was beginning to needle point. She was going to be the Master of the Domestic Sphere. Lowell had been invited to Margaret's coming out party, but still found her to be something that he didn't desire. Lowell wasn't impressed with Margaret; she still cared too much about studying and succeeding. Lowell knew that he wanted a slow-witted woman. Not because he wanted to overpower her but merely because Lowell himself struggled for years in school. He often had trouble remember what had been taught in class and never wanted to sit still. Under the tight reign of his father and tutor Lowell was able to make it through all his studies. His French was atrocious, and his penmanship was just as bad. Lowell had been running all his life trying to live up to what everyone else wanted. He didn't feel that way when he was with Lenore. But Lenore was not something he wanted his mind to dwell on.

Alice Kingsleigh was what had been filling it this morning. His troublesome sister-in-law who let her thinking run away with her. Her imagination was still too powerful for twenty-two years old; only God knew what she had tramped through in her absent months. Meeting Tarrant Hightopp, truly meeting him was beginning to put his overworked mind at ease. Tarrant seemed like he cared enough for Alice to keep her from anything that would harm her. The way that he looked at Alice, the way they had been embracing one another in the room when he first found them showed that the milliner had an undeniable love for Alice.

"Too undeniable." Lowell muttered to himself aloud as he walked along the outside of his mansion. He noticed that several of the roses on the trellis leading up to Alice's balcony were trampled. Someone had been climbing up there using the wooden support. Since most people in the house were able to simply take the stairs only one person could really be held responsible. Lowell knew it was most likely useless to assume that he merely wanted to 'chat' with Alice. He couldn't be angry with the visitor however. What Lowell wouldn't do to have Margaret desire to be with him? The last time they had even touched was a few months after Margaret found out she was pregnant again. Another child, another ring added to her dream pole. Lowell loved Robert but it was hard to be a father when he never felt at home. This house was so big, there was so much responsibility laid on him. He couldn't afford to let anyone down. He was considering having a chat with the hat maker about leaving the property but then Margaret would begin wondering why Lowell had him dismissed. He couldn't tell her that Alice had lost her virtue. If Margaret found out she wouldn't know what to do. Alice would certainly become a spinster and reside in their house forever, causing trouble with all her imaginings. He wished that Tarrant was a Lord or a Duke- someone of high class- so he could marry Alice off to him. But Mr. Hightopp was a mere commoner, whispering would surely occur about how the Kingsleigh's wayward daughter couldn't even be kept pure before going off to marry some stranger from a far off place. Why else would Alice marry someone below her class? "Besides the fact that she is Alice." He murmured under his breath. But people in the aristocracy weren't Alice. Nor would they ever understand her. Lowell didn't, but he did comprehend that she had a mind that worked in a complex manner that he couldn't begin to understand. Lowell just prayed that Lord Gally (or any Lord at this point) would be a good match for Alice. They could somehow fool him into thinking that Alice still had her integrity. In the mean time he hoped that Alice and Tarrant didn't do something utterly mindless. He hoped that their midnight excursions were seldom and that Alice didn't get pregnant. A pregnant sister in law would be too much to handle.

Margaret was beside herself with a baby as it was. She was supposed to be off her feet now, instead she was strolling around the garden amusing her sister. He wished that she just listened to directions from the doctor for once instead of trying to please everyone. It was beginning to wear on her because she never could. And she never would be able to.

"Good morning Lowell," A voice interrupted the man's thoughts and he turned to see Hamish blinking in the morning sun.

"Good morning Hamish, I trust that you and Lady Ascot have made it here safely."

"Indeed, Annabelle's stomach has been troubling her as of late but the doctor merely thinks her body is beginning to prepare for the baby. But enough of that talk, shall we begin a good game of croquet?"

"I feel quite in the mood for one." Perhaps thwacking around a set of metal balls would keep Lowell from wanting to smash Tarrant's to teach him a lesson. He knew he couldn't truly bully the man. He had obviously faced a much more gruesome force at some point; fear of Lowell never flashed in his eyes. But now was the time for focusing on croquet. He turned to escort Tarrant to the side lawn to begin their game.

Alice fanned herself rapidly with her fan in the morning sun. It was already beginning to become uncomfortable hot and the giant hat upon her head was making matters worse. She wanted to rip off the lacey white gloves that stretched up to her elbow. They caused her arms to sweat uncontrollably, which were compounding the fact that she felt light headed from the tight corset. Margaret insisted that she wear it because men would be dancing with her today and they would begin to worry if they didn't feel the bones from the codfish (Margaret hadn't referred to it in such a manner but Alice couldn't bear to think of it as anything else.) that she could be a wanton girl. Or even worse- she could be utterly insubordinate. "But I am utterly insubordinate." Alice had responded but her sister hushed her. Annabelle was sitting at the table with Alice and Margaret now, nervously glancing around.

"This is a lot of responsibility on Alice, Margaret. There are so many men," Lowell had constructed a list for the chaperone and she stared at it with disbelief.

"I am sure that Alice will find someone, after all she admitted to me that she had an eye on a specific suitor. Callum Gally-"Margaret daintily sipped some tea from her porcelain cup. Alice shot her sister a glare.

"Oh, well then I suppose that makes things easier." Annabelle drew a deep breath and nervously tucked her inky hair behind her small ear. "I really should quit that habit," She breathed to herself but Alice had heard the woman's mutter. The dark haired woman looked up with a smile at Alice. "This is all about you, dear. Margaret would you mind if Alice and I had a look around the lawn, perhaps chatted about what Alice looks for in a man."

"It's a waste of your time," Margaret shook her head. "But no, please do talk with Alice. Perhaps you can speak sense to her empty head." Alice rolled her eyes and arose from the chair. The dress was weighing heavily upon her in the heat of the day and she gently touched her ribs. The maids had tied the corset awfully tight, complaining that Alice had gained some weight since the last time they saw her. No doubt due to copious amounts of deserts she consumed on a weekly basis. But could any less be typical for the wife a Mad Tea Party arranger? Annabelle waited for Alice to arrive at her side before walking.

"All this is truly unnecessary, isn't it Alice?" Annabelle asked when the two were out of earshot. "You being a married woman and all."

"You believe me?" Alice asked in astonishment.

"Why would you lie to me, Alice? You've also brought proof by bringing that Tarrant fellow here. But why won't you tell Lowell that you two are already married?"

"We weren't married in England; we weren't married anywhere in Upperland where we have proof that we are joined." Alice pulled a necklace out from under her modest top and upon it lay a wedding ring and an engagement ring. "Well, proof aside from these."

"Alice, these are exquisite. He bought these for you." Annabelle reached forward to touch the rings.

"Tarrant loves me more than any man ever will." Alice said with gusto. "I think much the way that Hamish loves you."

"Mish loves me dearly," Annabelle said with a smile. "That's why I think that aristocrats marrying for money and not for love is a whole large bit of rubbish. Excuse my harsh language, Alice."

"You're excused," Alice said with a smile.

"So why don't you and Tarrant head back to Underland?" She looked to Alice.

"We want to, but I am afraid to say we got here through a mirror. But now that it's gone, we don't know what to do. Finding the rabbit hole without McTwisp-"

"Rabbit Hole? McTwisp?" Annabelle questioned in confusion. Alice smiled to her, realizing that Annabelle's knowledge of her home was quite limited. So she began to explain McTwisp, falling down the rabbit hole the first, second, third, and final time. Now it was the looking glass that played portal for them. They soon began to speak of each other's weddings. How the days were, how their dresses felt. It was freeing to be able to confide in Annabelle. The woman made her feel appreciated. When they had rounded the lawn and dancing squares they arrived back at the patio behind the house. Margaret was sitting at the table now joined by three girls.

"Ahhh, Alice and Annabelle you've finally returned. Please ladies, meet Alice's three competitors; Mary Susan, Winifred, and you of course now Faith." Alice gulped as she saw the three girls sporting hats twice the size of hers and dresses in ornate color and fashion. Today was going to be a very long day; the heat from the sun, Margaret, and the girls was going to burn her out in the end.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again to Nuttycheychey my wonderful beta :)


	11. The Problem With Too Many Women

Several hours into the party Alice was as bored as ever. Several men had signed up on her dance card but Alice had told Annabelle to reject them. She was hot, she was miserable, she couldn't breathe, and she wanted Tarrant. The men kept coming into the lawn; extravagantly dressed for such a hot day. The servants were constantly refilling lemonade and punch; soon water was called upon as well. Alice was able to sneak off for a time to sit beneath the shade of one of the umbrellas. She had spotted Callum arriving to the party, Hamish leading him. Lowell didn't join the festivities until a good hour after a majority of the guests arrived. She was relieved to see that he came with Tarrant. He stood nearby; they were waiting for an opportunity for him to pass closer. She waved herself with her delicate blue fan, wishing it would fill her lungs with oxygen. She was beginning to become lightheaded and she tipped slightly. Her fanning became even more rapid until she noticed a glass of lemonade placed in front of her by familiar worn hands.

"You're putting yourself at danger by coming over here." She smiled up to him. He placed his hand on her forehead and frowned.

"You don't look well, my fair one." Tarrant ignored her suggestion and knelt down next to her. "Are you feeling all right?"

"It's this bloody corset. I guess I've had a few cupcakes too many at some teas and I don't have quite the womanly shape that suitors look for."

"You look beautiful to me," He answered and arose. "But you're as pale as Marmoreal's walls." His red eyebrows crossed and deep concern was showing in his green eyes.

"I'll be fine, I promise." She glanced away. "I haven't danced with anyone today, love, and if you stay by too long one might get suspicious."

"I understand," He replied, disappointment lining his lisp. Alice reached out quickly and gripped his hand.

"I love you." She looked over to him with a smile. He smiled back, squeezed her hand then shrugged his shoulders and bent down quickly to kiss it. Slowly, their hands unlocked, and Tarrant went on his way. Alice hoped he was staying out of trouble. She reached over to take a swig of the lemonade that Tarrant had brought her, hoping to cool down. It worked slightly; she fanned herself as soon as she had swallowed.

"Good afternoon, Miss Kingsleigh," A feminine voice pulled Alice away from her efforts to keep herself cool. It was Winifred Havershim. The women smiled down to her with lively brown eyes, her crooked grin reminding Alice of her beloveds'. "May I sit awhile with you?"

"Please do," Alice insisted. Winifred sat down and Alice finally got to really look at the girl. She wasn't much of a beauty; she had dull brown hair that fell limply out of its curls, her nose curved upwards like a swine's did, her teeth were atrociously crooked, one eye moved slightly in. But to Alice, Winifred was still beautiful in her own Winifred way.

"I'm afraid I don't have many gentlemen who want to dance with me this afternoon." She remarked, playing with a doily that sat on the table.

"I'm sure it's not you Winifred, it's this dreadful heat." Alice smiled, trying to liven the woman's spirits.

"You're probably right. You haven't had any men dance with you and you are so beautiful and brilliant, Alice." Winifred looked over to Alice who was now deeply blushing. "Please, call me Winnie."

"I can do that Winnie." She smiled. "And yes, I am sure that there are plenty of men that would love to dance with you but aren't for they are afraid they shall faint like little girls in the heat."

"I hope you are right. I saw you received one man's attention, that one over there." Winnie gestured with her head toward the drink table. Alice turned and saw Tarrant standing on the other side, the table a barrier in the distance between the two. He was looking at her; his eyes now met her own. She smiled then looked down for fear of being caught.

"Oh, yes. He served me some lemonade because the heat is really bothering me today, you see."

"Or is the corset you so often chose to ashew?" Another voice interrupted Alice. The blonde jerked around and was greeted with a half frown from Faith Chattaway.

"Just because you prefer to spend these hot days swimming in the nude in my pond-"Winnie spoke up.

"Who told you that?" Faith shrieked then looked to Alice. "You did, didn't you."'

"Oh please, it wasn't Alice, Faith. Just because you think I'm as ugly as an old goat doesn't mean that I lock myself away from the world." Winnie attacked Faith. "I do wander about my lawn and I've seen you and your sister in the buff."

"It's only me now." Faith frowned, crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair.

"What happened to Fiona?" Alice asked.

"The worst part of us has already gotten herself married off and is currently residing in London." Fiona answered.

"Faith is a bit bitter if you can't tell." Winnie spoke up.

"Oh, do us all a favor and shut up will you?" Faith looked crossly to the brunette.

"Fiona married off and you haven't? That's quite surprising; I thought you both had gentlemen." Alice asked.

"Mine wanted to move to America and settle in the West and I thought it was a perfectly horrid idea." Faith responded.

"Because trying new things is always so bad." Winnie groaned in sarcasm. "If a fellow gave me the chance to move to America with him I'd be there."

"You're never going to get a fellow with that washboard face of yours." Faith sputtered back.

"Ladies, please." Alice was through with the cattiness. "How were your dances, Faith?" She tried to change the subject.

"They were rather splendid. However they could have been much better had most of the men I danced with were not distracted by that Miss Meinace." Faith fanned herself gentle with her yellow fan.

"Mary Susan Meinace?" Alice asked.

"I may have my faults, Alice, I am aware," Faith turned to the woman and whispered. "But I am so glad I'm not like her."

"Mary Sue gives me the creeps. She goes after men like animals." Winnie commented.

"Isn't that how the men go after us?" Alice asked. The brunette shook her head.

"It's not the same, Alice. You'll just have to see." Annabelle tapped Alice lightly on the shoulder.

"I hate to interrupt you ladies but Alice, the next dance request you have is-"

"Just reject them." Alice grumbled.

"But it's Callum." Annabelle insisted. Alice turned to look at Annabelle. She should say no, she was a married woman and that would just lead him on. But maybe there was a way that he could help Tarrant and herself get back to Underland.

"Alright, I will accept his dance. Please come and get me when it's nearly time? I much prefer sitting, I feel so out of sorts."

"You look ill," Annabelle said with worry, placing a hand on her cheek.

"I'm fine." Alice pushed her hand away. Annabelle was about to reach out again when the wad of women were interrupted by a shriek of delight.

"I've found him," An irritating voice came from afar. Up the steps from the lawn and onto the patio came the third girl, Mary Susan Meinace. Her blonde curls bobbed behind her as she ascended the steps in the heat with ease. In fact, she didn't even seem to be affected by the heat.

"I've found him!" She shrieked once again.

"Who did you find?" Faith asked with little interest.

"My husband!" Mary Susan exclaimed, her blue eyes as large as saucers.

"And who would that be?" Winnie asked just as much uninterested.

"That fellow, right over there by the drinks. He is talking to Lord Manchester as we speak." All the girls turned to see whom the woman was indicating to. It was Tarrant; Alice's nostril's flared.

"No, you cannot have him." Alice exclaimed.

"He's not even a lord." Faith said with a laugh and reached for Alice's lemonade from which she took a sip.

"But look at all that red hair he has, those big eyes." Mary Susan was beginning to drool. Annabelle looked warily over at Alice.

"I don't think he's quite the man you think he is, Mary Sue." Annabelle said.

"You're Miss Kingsleigh's escort, not mine!" The women responded indignantly at Annabelle's suggestion. "There is no possible way he could resist me."

"I could think of a couple." Alice said aloud. Winnie and Faith looked over to her in shock.

"What do you know, Alice? You grew up in a home where everybody loved you and you were so cute and talented. I had to grow up without my daddy telling me to dream. My life was so hard."

"So you're going to make it better with a married man?" Alice asked.

"He's not married, and yes a man who loves me and understands me unconditionally will be able to solve everything."

"Obviously you needed parents to teach you a thing or two." Alice responded, taking her drink back from Faith.

"We don't marry for love in this climate, Mary Sue. Get real." Faith laughed.

"I disagree." Winnie spoke up.

"And you're delusional." Faith turned to Mary Susan and smiled up to her with her perfect teeth. Faith was one so very capable of making a grin that could infuriate someone. "If he is your soul mate why don't you go up to him and speak with him?"

"You know very well that I can't as a proper gentlewoman!" Mary Susan huffed indignantly.

"Oh, but if you're meant to be it will all work out in the end." Faith challenged. Alice just wanted her to shut up. She didn't want this petite, pale, blue eyed, blonde haired perfection anywhere near her storm of a husband. She wanted her to stay far, far away.

"If you go near that man, Mary Susan-"Alice began.

"What will you do to me? Push me down a rabbit hole, stand me on my head?" The girl laughed. Alice stood up in anger. Her head began to spin and she was gasping for air but she was able to Mary Susan through the spinning. She could at least get her hands around that skinny little neck.

"Alice, please, we have a dance to get you to." Annabelle said taking her arm.

Alice took a step and felt the world spin. She tried to gasp for air but none came. The next thing she knew she was on the ground, her world had gone black and her face had hit something hard. She heard screeching, her name, and then, "Let me through, I'm a doctor." Then everything went silent.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, if you've been reading my story I have a favor to ask of you...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I refuse to hold this story hostage and it will progress but I can't tell if anyone is enjoying this or not.**

**I will take anything- comments, suggestions, encouragement, criticism, even speculation (if you have questions or observations I will get back to you...and may give you hints if you speculate right!).**

**It's pretty easy to do  
**

**See that Review Chapter Button Below**

**Push it and write me something!**

**Thanks to Chey for betaing and taking all my chapter vomits graciously in her inbox!**

**Fairfarren**

**Lydia  
**


	12. The Unspoken Conversation

**A/N: Thank you Niphuria for giving me the inspiration, idea, and research to do this! It means so much to me! and this story thanks you!**

**Thanks to Chey, again!**

* * *

Alice awoke sitting in a chair in the garden. The festivities had lost some of their excitement and people moved at a slower pace, looking over to her occasionally. She found it was much easier to breath and that now that she had her facilities back, she was hungry.

"Are you alright, Alice?" She looked up to see Henry Lewis, the doctor friend from her attempted travel to China, was standing above her.

"I think so, what happened?" Alice asked, placing a hand to her temple. A worn hand that belonged to Tarrant sent a glass of water before her.

"Drink, dear." He murmured.

"Your corset was far too tight on such a hot day," Henry said, holding up a thoroughly shredded codfish. "Thankfully, Mr. Hightopp was nearby and had a pair of scissors handy. He was the first to the scene. Cut the thing right off you."

"I told you that you didn't look well."

"Bloody codfish," Alice muttered. Henry looked to Tarrant. "I really do want to visit with you sometime, Alice. But I am afraid right now all you need is a bit of space to breath and some fresh water. Mr. Hightopp has assured me that he will keep you well replenished."

"You have my word." Tarrant said, rising from the table. "Just grab my attention if you need me, love." Henry moved away from the two.

"I am in town for the weekend, Alice, and have been invited to dinner tonight by Hamish and Lowell. I hope that you don't mind me joining."

"No, of course not," She said still a little breathless. "We shall have to talk then."

"Yes, then. Please keep up the water, Alice. I don't want you hitting your head on the stones again." He turned to Tarrant and shook his rough hand. "Good work, Mr. Hightopp. Lady Kingsleigh is lucky that you were there. I hope she doesn't mind the bit of modesty you took from her but with the situation being the way it was-"

"It's all right, I'm living correct?" Alice asked.

"Of course," Henry said giving her a slight bow. "I must be off to my next dance."

"Still single?" Alice asked.

"Perpetually. Unfortunately it's hard to tell a British born and bred lady that you want to move to America to help on the Western frontier."

"I have a suggestion before you go then, Lord Lewis." Alice said.

"Oh?" He paused.

"Ask for the dance card of Winifred Havershim."

"I will then, thank you Alice." With that he descended the stairs.

"Please don't do that again, Alice. Ye 'ad meh scarred teh death, Ah almos' rehped all yer clothes off ye." Tarrant's brogue began to slip in and out in his worry.

"Thankfully you were there for me, my love." She sighed. "I can't be a normal guest ever, can I?"

"I'm afraid not, love. But you know what, that's why I love about you. Now just give me a glance when you need something. I'll be right over there." He gestured to the refreshment table.

"Of course, do you think you could, by chance, grab me a few tea sandwiches?"

"I am sure I can have that arranged." He bent down and roughly kissed her cheek. "Now be good, I'll be back." He went off in a hurry. Alice was very bad with waiting; it often made her curious which made her get into trouble. So to distract herself she began to observe different party guests. It wasn't long until a certain dark haired, handsome man caught her eye. He was across the lawn, standing anxiously by himself. He looked at her with concern. It was Callum. Damn! She was supposed to dance with him. No doubt he had some amount of information that could be useful to her. She picked up her fan gently and smiled over to him. He looked at her nodding his head.

Are you all right? He mouthed. She touched her right cheek with her fan*. He sighed with relief. She then dropped her fan **. Looking up at him as she picked it up he nodded his head. She then touched her hand to the tip of the fan***. He cocked his head in confusion. She closed her fan and placed it to her right eye****. He smiled at her and stamped his foot seven times. She touched her right cheek with her fan. He smiled at her and winked. She shook her head. She fanned herself slowly+. He frowned. Quickly she drew the fan across her eyes ++. He shrugged slightly. He gestured to his left ring finger and then to Tarrant. She touched her right cheek again. She looked across the lawn and saw that Faith was beginning to examine the two. Alice turned her gaze away from Callum for a second, twirling her fan in her left hand+++. She looked back to see that Callum was looking around. He sighted Faith and turned his right foot to point at her in a gesture. Again Alice touched her right cheek. He went to approach her but Alice drew the touched the fan to her left cheek ++++. He paused, his eyebrows crossing in confusion. She fanned herself with her left hand*+. He nodded in understanding. Tarrant was calling for her and she glanced his way. He had upon his plate several tea sandwich halves and her stomach rumbled with delight. She turned back to Callum as she finished up their wordless conversation. She covered her left ear with the open fan*++ and then casually slipped it behind her head*+++. She then smacked her fan seven times*++++ and placed the fan once more behind her head, this time extending her finger**+. Tarrant approached with the tea sandwiches.

"I didn't get to tell you love but I think that Lowell has given me a hint as to where the looking glass went. He had a buyer come several days ago and buy some of the furniture from your father's study." Tarrant began.

"I wish he weren't selling it, while it isn't my father, it's a nice memory." Alice commented. Tarrant nodded his head in understanding.

"He doesn't remember who he sold it to. Hamish is taking care of most of that end of the business, since he technically inherited the things due to him inheriting the company. However he has no use for them."

"I should request they save his globe." Alice said with a sigh. "We can bring it back."

"Perhaps I shall do it for you."

"No, I'll see him this evening. I will be seeing Callum at seven o'clock too. Perhaps he can help us out to who could have bought these items."

"It's a possibility, my love." Tarrant placed the sandwiches in front of her. "Tomorrow we can sneak off, it'll be Friday and Lowell will be on his way London for the weekend. He is going earlier to see Parliament on Friday and invited me along. I declined, saying that I had work that needed to be done." Tarrant smiled at her. Alice rolled her eyes.

"We had best be careful or we're going to get caught." She laughed.

"Eat your sandwiches; I'll worry about the cleverness part. After all, I did run the Underground Revolution for thirteen years."

"You're too clever, my mad man." She grinned and then took an unladylike bite from the sandwich.

Tarrant giggled his mad giggle."You're too beautiful, my fair one." With a pat on the shoulder he turned back to the refreshments table. No use getting caught now when their clothes were still on.

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

*Yes

** We will be friends

*** I wish to speak to you

**** When will I be able to see you?

+ I am married

++ I am sorry

+++ We are being watched

++++No

*+ Don't flirt with that woman

*++ Do not betray our secret

*+++ Don't forget me

*++++ Seven o clock

**+Goodbye


	13. Uncomfortable Evening

**A/N: Thanks to Chey and thank you guys so much for the Reviews! They make me blush :D **

* * *

Alice was only too glad when the party had ended for the evening. The Manchesters had invited the Ascots and a few choice guests to join them that evening over dinner. The chef had gone out of his way to prepare a nice roasted lamb as well as a savory duck but Alice was not in the mood to eat either. She was rehearsing in her head what she needed to ask Callum concerning the whereabouts of the Portal Looking Glass. He was studying close with both Hamish and Lowell soaking up all they taught him like a sponge. He was a bright young lad, though one could tell just by looking into his bright blue eyes that were constantly studying people around him. As they took their seats he was extremely concentrated on whatever Hamish was talking to him about. He only glanced away to look at Alice and give her a bright smile. She smiled back at him blushing a little. He was a rather dapper young man as well. Even though Alice was married she couldn't help but admit that the Gally fellow had rather fine features. Tarrant took his seat across the table from her, Lowell didn't seem to mind. They were going to have to be sharing close quarters at this table and Alice assumed he must have thought it better for Tarrant to be across the table where he had to say things loudly then sitting right next to her, whispering in her ear. Alice didn't care what Tarrant said about Lowell. He was a perfectly dreadful man. She glanced over to see him stiffly gliding his chair out for Margaret to sit in and then sliding her gently against the table. She knew that he was caring for her sister well; Margaret was getting whatever material items she wanted and proper care, but he didn't love her. Alice knew what a man was like when he loved her only because she was loved so dearly. Tarrant was fidgeting in his seat across the table and Alice couldn't help but slide a shoe off her right foot and gently tuck her toes up Tarrant's trouser leg. She rubbed her smooth foot against his leg, he shudder and looked across to her. She knew how he felt; she was in just as much want as he was. She got this way occasionally, wanting to spend every moment entangled with her husband. Not that their love life was quenched other weeks of the month.

"May I sit here?" A masculine voice caught Alice's attention and she looked up to see Henry placing his hand on the back of the chair

"Yes, please do!" She responded enthusiastically. Though Henry had been a relentless pursuer of hers before she tumbled down the rabbit hole she could bear him no ill will. He had meant well and he had loved her but he wasn't the man for her. She knew that sometimes this was a very hard thing to see when a man loved a woman so much. Alice glanced across the table and saw Tarrant with hardened features. His eyes were a green and brown mix as he glowered at Henry from his seat. Alice hadn't seen his eyes change color here but she knew that this was probably the most her mood ring of a husband would show in his irises on this side of the glass. She caught his eye and gently shook her head no.

"How have you been, Alice?" Henry asked as he settled down into the seat.

"Quite splendid. How about yourself, Henry?"

"Bored out of my mind." He joked around. A servant came by offering him a slice of lamb and he nodded his head. He watched as the hunk of meat was set upon his plate.

"Bored? Henry Lewis is bored? Why I thought that you were so busy out saving people from their sea sickness and scurvy that you couldn't possibly have time to be bored."

"And that is where you are wrong, my dear Alice." Henry said with a laugh. "I don't mind helping out on Ascot's ship- he in is dire need of more medical staff I am afraid to say- but it's not what I've been looking to do."

"Oh and do you know what you have been looking to do?" She asked with a smile.

"I have a friend that has been in America helping out some of the small towns that are budding up on their dangerous frontier. There are still women birthing babies and apparently there are some unfriendly animals as well as Natives."

"I can imagine people don't like others taking what already belongs to them." Tarrant spoke up rather cryptically.

"No, I suppose not." It caused Henry to pause but then a genuine smile returned to his lips. "I don't think we've had the pleasure to meet yet. I'm Lord Henry Lewis." He said with a smile.

"Tarrant Hightopp." The milliner responded angrily.

"Yes! You're the chap that saved dear Lady Kingsleigh's life this afternoon."

"No thanks to the horrid fashions you expect your woman to wear." He growled.

"Tarrant!" Alice scolded. He looked to her with hurt eyes. "I'm sorry Henry. Tarrant and I are very…close…friends and he is just very worried about me. It's put him in a rather foul mood," Alice looked to her husband with warning in her eyes.

"I completely understand. It is rather unnerving to see one you love suffering." Henry took an awkward drink of the wine that was poured for him. Tarrant continued to shoot daggers at the young doctor.

"So were you able to enjoy a dance with Lady Winifred Havershim?" Alice asked, trying to lighten the mood. She was infuriated with the way Tarrant was acting and he was going to get himself removed from the Manchester home.

"I was, thank you Alice for suggesting that I dance with the girl. She has quite the wit and smarts about her. She seemed very excited about traveling and she expressed a deep desire to go somewhere outside of the English aristocracy. I didn't say anything out of respect to her dear father (who would surely have a heart attack at the notion) but I think she should be taught medicine. She would do well assisting others on the field."

"So I take it that you deeply enjoyed her company?" Alice asked.

"Immensely," Henry confirmed. "And did you find yourself any one this afternoon Alice? I know that Lowell has mentioned that you've been a bit- reluctant- at finding a suitor."

"Alice is quite capable of taking care of herself." Tarrant snarled. Alice gave his shin a firm kick under the table. He looked at her with wounded eyes, almost as if he couldn't believe that she did that to him.

"Suitors are such a bore to talk about. I've already found someone that I am very fond of. Unfortunately I have not been able to express myself publicly with him."

"That sounds like a messy situation you've once again tangled yourself up into. You are a woman of the impossible." He turned back to his lamb and Alice giggled uncomfortably. The rest of dinner conversation was interrupted by remarks from Tarrant who made it clear that he was not impressed with her talking to Henry. Alice was growing frustrated. This wasn't like her husband; he was also wearing her short patience thin. She wished it wouldn't draw improper attention to take him from the table and give him a stern talking to. She had to continue jabbing Tarrant with her shoes and giving him disapproving glances for the time being. He would hear it from her later.

* * *

**Hey just wanted to let you guys know about the Alice Writing Challenge Forum. Just go to the forums section of FFN and under Movies and AiW and it's called Alice in Wonderland Writing Challenges...**

or

HERE: .net/forum/Alice_in_Wonderland_Writing_Challenges/93035/

**Start writing today! **


	14. Eavesdropping

**A/N: In which Tarrant learns the dangerous of doing so**

**Not why I was leaving an A/N but hey it called. I just wanted to say I am giving you guys a treat today. I am nearly done with this story (writing-wise...certainly not posting XD) and wanted to give you a little more because I am quite proud of this chapter. Remember loves, Read! and if you read Review pwease! :)**

**And thank you Chey!  
**

* * *

Tarrant heard the clock strike seven and Alice stood up from the table excusing herself. She explained that she would be back in a moment's time but that she needed to take care of a few things. He noticed Callum rising from down the table as well. He shook his head. Alice was smitten by all these men, wasn't she? Here she eagerly asked this intelligent, clever doctor who had pursued her relentless to sit and dine with her. They talked about all sorts of things from dreams to what they wanted to see happen in the aristocracy. Tarrant's anger was boiling over, he wanted to steal Alice away from this man and keep her all for his own. He felt into his waistcoat pocket at one point in the evening to feel the white gold ring that lay next to his pocket watch trying to remind himself that Alice was all his. But she had been angry with him this evening, kicking his shin with her shoes and glaring. While he hadn't behaved most properly he only wanted to assure Henry that Alice wasn't interested in him. That he best be on his best behavior. But he had only succeeded in upsetting Alice! He knew it was against better judgment but he also was getting up to go after his wife. He should explain to her that he wasn't trying to cause her grief- he was just going after what was his! Henry looked at Tarrant with curiosity as the milliner rose from the table.

"I am afraid that all this tea has caused me in need of a washroom." Tarrant muttered and Henry nodded in understanding.

"I've never seen a fellow drink more than you have today. It was quite impressive." Henry noted. Tarrant ignored the man's remark.

He made his way down the hall listening for His wife's voice. He found it coming from the sitting room down the hall.

"Yes, I understand Callum." She said. Tarrant flattened himself against the wall next to the door so he could further eavesdrop on their conversation. He wanted to know exactly what Alice was going to do without his loving eye on her. He felt guilty for not trusting his wife but he always let his emotions get the better of him and his current emotion was that of jealousy.

"I believe that the current buyer is from London- that Lowell is traveling there tomorrow with most of the things he and Hamish have sold from your families' estate."

"Why do people think that they can just go about with things that are very much mine without a thought of asking?" He heard his Alice complain. He didn't want her to be hurt any longer by the family that she had left behind. She didn't say it aloud but he could see it in her eyes, felt it in the bond. Alice felt that she had been forgotten.

"I am sure they don't mean it that way. Think of it this way Alice, it would have been so very hard for you to sort through all the things your parents left behind. Some are more valuable than others; the most valuable one being you." Tarrant's stomach dropped into his bowels as he heard that Gally fellow flirting with his wife. A small Alice laugh echoed through the room.

"Please Lord Gally, I thought I was clear about this earlier when we spoke."

"Alice, I must confess I am very confused about what is going on. You say that this Tarrant fellow is married to you- twice you've told me now- but everyone else insists that you are an available young woman. I thought we had agreed to be honest with one another." An Alice sigh of frustration followed. Tarrant held his breath as the voices moved deeper into the room making it harder for Tarrant to note what was being said.

"We did, didn't we? Well I must confess dear Lord Gally that I am not all that I seem." Tarrant couldn't help but smile at his wife's puzzle.

"That would make the two of us." Gally's deep voice filled the silence. "Let's end this masquerade and become true friends, Alice."

"I want you to go first." Alice said pointedly. The milliner heard the Lord inhale deeply.

"All is fair I suppose." He responded. "I am indeed a worker at a Spa. One in Western Britain right on the shores, where the day springs flourish. I am not an English man myself I am afraid. Nor am I truly a Lord. My mother worked in the Spas as a servant and washerwoman for the previous owners. I must say that I am an Irishmen."

"But however did you get the title Lord or even own the Spa? Or were you deceiving me?" Alice had disdain in her voice and Tarrant liked the fact that she was growing tired of this fellow.

"No, I did indeed run the shop. My mother has worked for the family as her mother before her. It's a bit of a family inheritance working for the shopkeepers. They go back to dear Erin in the summer and return to the spa in winters. I grew up with my Pa and sisters before he died." Gally paused. "My real last name isn't even Gally, it is Gallagher. Callum Gallagher. But my mother always abbreviated it before coming over so that folks wouldn't look down on her and such because she was Irish." Tarrant felt a twinge of sympathy for the man. He knew what it was like to be looked down upon; it wasn't a pleasant experience at all. Nor would he wish it on anyone.

"Oh, Callum, I am so sorry." Alice murmured. He felt the shifting of clothing that he knew could only mean that they were touching. He felt his hands clench and his eyes couldn't seem to focus any longer.

"The shop owner had no sons, had no heirs. So he asked my mother (who had become like a sister to him) if he could train her only son to take over the business. My mother was ecstatic and insisted that I spend all year in England. I lost my accent, she separated me from my Erin, and all I knew as a young boy about my beloved Ireland was washed away." Callum responded.

"I know what it's like to have parts of you washed away." Alice sighed. "I come from a place that people cannot dream of. Whenever I speak of it they laugh at me."

"You and I are quite the same Alice," Tarrant's anger boiled as the throaty chuckle echoed through his brain.

"I suppose that in some ways we are. But you haven't let me finish yet."

"Please Alice, another time. Promise me that you will give us other times to talk. I feel as if I have found someone who knows my soul, knows my struggles-" Callum's voice sounded desperate. Tarrant's rage couldn't be controlled any longer. He paused at the doorway just long enough to see Callum bending down near Alice's soft lips. If he had paused another second he would have seen that Alice would step away and request that Callum leave for now. They would speak another time but in public. She didn't want him to think that she could ever love him back. But Tarrant's jealousy and fury had been boiling too long under his top hat.

"Yew dare tuch me wife ahn' yeh'll 'ave teh deal weth meh." The Milliner bellowed as he rushed Callum. Tarrant's rough, steady fist went flying into Callum's jaw.

"Tarrant!" Alice cried. But there was no use trying to stop the man. He went for another blow to Callum who spun on his back and jumped up out of Tarrant's way. He had gotten to his feet, throwing his jacket to the floor. His mouth was spewing blood but his fists were up, ready to swing at the Mad Man. Tarrant laughed and swung low at first. Callum easily blocked this. A couple more shots to his abdomen had the dark haired man became confident and Tarrant took a swing to the temple. Alice yelped, throwing her body on Tarrant's back. The hatter didn't expect his wife to intervene so forcefully and knocked her in the nose. Her legs locked around his waist. Tarrant swung again at Lord Gally who had fallen to the ground in shock, knocking him backward. The man writhed on the ground.

"Tha' was fer Ahlice!" He cried as his adrenaline began to drop. He felt a weight on his back and noticed the legs wrapped around his waist. Alice jumped down, tripping over her skirt. Tarrant turned, trying to help his wife but she yanked his arm away in anger. He noticed that she held her nose, her palm catching pouring blood.

"Alice," He reached out for her.

"Let's ge' ou' ob 'ere." Alice tried to speak as she held her nose. Tarrant followed behind. He had really ruined everything. Instead of showing a valiant display he had only managed to make his wife angrier with him and injured her in the process. She quickly led him down the hall, pushing him against the stonewall as people rushed down adjacent hall to see what the commotion was. She used the opportunity to bring Tarrant up to her room. Tarrant knew that things could only get worse.


	15. Almost Forgetting

"What were you thinking?" Alice cried as soon as she got the bleeding under control. She would most likely end up with two black eyes from the way that Tarrant's elbow had intercepted her nose. Her husband sat on the bed uselessly, a sad look about his face. She was trying her best to remain mad at him but he looked so remorseful sitting there upon the bed.

"I heard you two talking-" He began.

"You heard? Oh Tarrant, please don't tell me you were listening through the wall."

"I just wanted to know what you had to say to him. You are meeting all these different men, arranging all these different things. What am I to do?" He held up his hands. Alice looked at him quizzically.

"I am only speaking with Lord Gally because I want to get us home. You know that Lord Lewis is an old acquaintance. I was just interested in what he was becoming." She stood before him. "I want to know what's gotten into you. You aren't the same old Tarrant that I know. You don't smile, you don't laugh." Alice reached out and placed her fingers under his chin. He looked up at her with sad green eyes.

"I miss you, Alice. There you are three feet away from me and we can't even speak. I am tired of the rules, the expectations. No one up here is happy because no one can get what they want."

"You can get what you want up here, Tarrant. It just costs you something."

"I don't want it to cost you. They can take my fingers, they can scar my skin, and they can make me sing once again to kill Time. As long as they don't take you from me."

"They haven't" Alice laughed. But the sadness still remained on her husband's face. He truly did think she was gone. Her disappointment and rage dissipated as she began to realize this. He had run into that room ready to fight off Lord Gally from touching her. He had been thrusting daggers at Henry because she was intimately talking with him like she hadn't talked with her own mad man at length within weeks. She sat on the bed next to him, placing her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her perplexed.

"Wasn't this a lecture for my learning?" He asked.

"It was. But perhaps I had a little to learn as well." She said, climbing into his lap. He breathed a sigh of relief as he tucked her close against his body.

"I miss the hats you make me." She murmured into his chest. "The hat I had to wear today was not even close to something you could craft."

"I noticed as I ripped your corset off." He said with a chuckle.

"I never thanked you for that, beloved, did I?" Alice felt terrible. He had saved her life because he refused to leave her side- even if they couldn't talk. She hadn't even thanked him for that because she was too busy worrying that he was sending an improper message. She took his chin between her forefinger and thumb, tipping his face down. She placed her lips lightly on his. "Thank you." She breathed against his skin. He placed a rough kiss next to her mouth.

"Now my fair one we have things we need to do in order to-"

"Shhh," She placed her finger against his lips. "Let's just be." She murmured, drawing herself closer to him by wrapping her arms around his neck. His arm wrapped around her bottom and he pulled her closer as she twirled some of his red hair in her pointer fingers. He placed his chin upon the top of her head as they sat in silence. The only sound that could be heard was the faint ticking of the mantel clock that sat upon Alice's desk. She closed her eyes, breathing in the faint scent of tea and perspiration that came with her hatter. She missed coming into his shop, as he was frantic, trying to make the perfect hat. "If we can't go back to Underland, I want you to build the perfect millinery shop-"

"Alice, we'll make it back." He breathed into the hair on her crown. She smiled at him.

"Stubborn as always."

"So are you." He murmured, he gently collapsed onto his side on the bed, the two lying face to face. She gently caressed his cheek with her scabbed thumb. Her hands ached silently as he took them in his palms.

"And you have the wounds to prove it." He kissed her injured palms gently.

"I wonder if anyone has noticed we're missing," Alice looked into his large green eyes, they reflected her own back. "Time is funny between worlds."

"Perhaps when we get back nothing will have changed at all. We shall arrive precisely when we left."

"But we will have changed, that is a certainty."

"You seem to say that in a sad way, my love." He leaned closer to her, placing his forehead against her chin. She wrapped her arm under him so that it curved around the back of his neck.

"I wish that we could stay the same as we were sometimes." Alice looked out the balcony doors that were left open. "I wish that I didn't have all these men interested in courting me."

"It's merely because you are an exceptionally fine lady." He placed his hand on her rib cage and thumbed the side of her clothed breast. She stroked his hair with her curved hand.

"I love you, Tarrant. Please don't think that anything could dissuade me of that. I don't care if Henry Lewis is a smart doctor because he is no mad milliner. I could find it anymore endearing that Callum Gally (I suppose it is Gallagher though, isn't it?) and I share the same need to belong somewhere." She tilted her head down to kiss his forehead. "No one is going to understand me the way that you do." She whispered. She could feel Tarrant's body relax against hers, a small sigh escaping his tightened back.

"But promise me one thing, Tarrant Hightopp." Alice said with mock seriousness.

"Anything, my fair one, I will promise you anything you can think of and beyond."

"Promise me that you won't leave me even for some beautiful, buxom, blonde-"

"Are we speaking of Mary Susan?" Tarrant said with stiffness.

"I don't want to sound like the jealous wife or the envious lover-"

"You are doing a bad job of masking it," He poked fun at her.

"Tare, I'm serious. I just don't want-"

"Alice, you are my one and only. She is to me as your Lewises and Gallys are to you. She is merely a young lady of courting age looking for someone interesting." She could feel him smile. "Both of us have a touch of that green eyed fever don't we my fair one?"

"I suppose we do." She pressed her cheek to his forehead now. "I miss seeing you every night, beloved."

"You think I don't yearn for the Alice Adventures I know you've gotten yourself into?" He reached his hand around her in order to lightly scratch her back. She stretched in pleasure. "They are a bedtime story to me."

"Mmm perhaps I should tell you the Alice Adventure I had today-" She murmured beginning to tell him of her morning stroll with Annabelle- "I think she will make the most understanding mother." Alice had concluded- followed by her refusal of all the eligible young suitors, ending with the small tit for tat between Faith and Winifred. "Of course you know what happens in the end. I managed to get myself so upset that I worked my breath into a tizzy. In the end I fell to the stones below."

"Yet to master your emotions?" He whispered teasingly as he moved his nails in circles on her back.

"What about your Tarrant Tales?" Alice murmured, her eyes becoming droopy.

"They are no match to your day, my love." He smiled and moved his body upward. Gently he tucked her womanly body into his, fitting the two individuals together. "You seem as though you need rest, my love." He continued to soothingly scratch her back. Alice sighed. She hadn't realized how tired she truly was. It had been a long, hot day in the sun; the heat must be making her woozy. She wanted to hear all there was to Tarrant's day with Lady Mary Susan Meinace and how everyone must have panicked when she had fainted. But her eyes were betraying her; falling against her command.

"Why is my fair one like a shooting star?" was the last thing she heard before succumbing to sleep.


	16. Apologies and Apples

Alice woke early the next morning; small birds had nestled in the small hedges of the garden and were playing a lullaby. She found herself tucked into the bed; Tarrant was no longer there. She discovered, though, that the hat she had worn the day before had been tampered with. It now was covered with glittery, satin ribbons tied in bows around the crown of the hat. A bird had been gently placed among the garden of bows that looked up to her. Some of the stitching had been corrected, the brim of the hat angled higher up than it had before, able to show more of Alice's face. It had been obvious who had gotten his hands on the hat. No one but Tarrant could make a design like that in a mere night. She smiled at the sight of the carefully crafted head ware as she groggily pulled herself out of bed. She had been reminded of what had happened the night before which increased a desire in her to locate the seeing glass. She stumbled on still sleeping feet to the vanity where she was able to examine her face. She had a small amount of puffiness under her eyes with a tiny amount of bruising. Her husband hadn't knocked her too hard with his elbow, thankfully. Her hands were still a different story. She adorned her cuts with gloves so that one could not see the damage she had inflicted upon herself in her frustration. She had also tried her best to conceal her Bandersnatch scars. She smiled to herself; she could easily pass as a small clumsy child with all her scrapes and bruises. Alice took note that she was still wearing the dress from the day before and quickly stripped down. Her corset was no longer on her chest but her chemise and drawers, which had been soaked with perspiration from the heat from the day before. She tossed them on the chair in front of her vanity and quickly went in search of new ones in her armoire. After changing into fresh underclothes, she slipped on her petticoat and donned a light blue frock. It was much lighter than the dress she had worn the day before. She would need as little clothing as possible on a day that was whispered to be as hot as the one before. She certainly hoped it wasn't true- she was to meet Tarrant in secret in the orchard after lunch. They had established it early in the morning the previous day. She knew that they needed more time together. Absence did make the heart grow fonder but distance made it become jealous. She gently drew her hair up into an ebony colored ribbon, slipping into a pair of black shoes. She gently powdered her face, paying extra attention to the area under her eyes. Then she left the room and crept down the stairs, hoping to find something to eat.

Instead she found Callum.

He had an impressive left black eye, a bruised left temple, and a swollen, cracked lip. Alice winced at the sight of him, a pang of sympathy washed over her body.

"Callum-" She said in surprise.

"Oh, I didn't wish to alarm you, Alice." He said, backing up. He looked around nervously.

"Tarrant isn't with me." She assured. "I am sorry about what happened last night." She beckoned him into the kitchen with her. A few of the servants had been preparing for a large lunch that would take place early in the afternoon. Alice motioned for Callum to sit, then went and asked for two eggs and some toast. When she had made her request known she returned to the battered suitor.

"Alice," He inhaled sharply. "It is I who should apologize. I feel as if I have been teasing Tarrant."

"What do you mean?" Alice inquired.

"I see the way he looks at you. His eyes, his posture, his smile light up when you grace the room. Any man can see that he is madly in love with you. Even I saw it. I suppose I just wanted to ignore it-pretend it didn't really exist. If it didn't exist then I could go on endearing myself to Alice, trying to woo her." He looked down at his hands, a red blush spread across his pale cheeks. "I would have reacted the same way if a man pursued the woman I loved the way I pursued you."

"It still wasn't proper for him-" Alice tried to apologize again.

"No, Alice. He was right in doing that. I wasn't listening to the fact that everything about him lived because of you. Sometimes a man needs to be decked in the face to sober him up. Something I've learned in a few pubs." He said with a smile. Alice sighed, still uneasy.

"I just feel terrible that he has given you as rough as time as he did."

"Please don't let it upset you, Alice. I am begging you as a friend." He said with a smile. Then he extended his right hand. "And only as a friend. I will try my best to help you and your close friend but I promise that I will never again try to become you lover."

"That is a good bargain." Alice held out her right hand for Callum to shake. One of the servants came by with the eggs and toast for Alice and Callum.

"How is it you're not asleep still?" Alice asked with curiosity. "And why are you here and not at the Ascot's?"

"Your friend gave me quite the deterrence yesterday. Dr. Havershim suggested that I stay here for the night, try to get some rest. I assured them before drifting off that Tarrant and I had both started the disagreement. I couldn't bring myself to harbor any ill will toward him. He just seemed so angry, so hurt, and so…lost…when he came flying at me." He said with a chuckle.

"You know, Callum, when I said that I didn't come from this land either I didn't quite have the chance to explain it."

"Really, Alice, I don't want to breech yours and Tarrant's bond."

"You won't, I promise." Alice pulled her necklace from between her breasts. He gasped at the rings. "These are my wedding and engagement ring. The engagement ring was Tarrant's mother's. The wedding ring was crafted by some of the most skilled creatures you will ever meet. You see, Tarrant and myself are from a place that you can only dream of. You have to fall down a rabbit hole or wander through a certain looking glass to get there."

"That is why you wanted to know where that mirror in your Father's study went off to?" Callum said with understanding.

"Yes, you are quite a clever man, Callum." She smiled. "That was how Tarrant and I arrived here. You see we were really at my birthday party at the White Queen's castle in Marmoreal."

"Marmalade what?" Callum asked, a slight brogue coming into his speech. Alice chuckled softly.

"When I was very little…" Alice began the tale of how she, as a young girl made her way down the rabbit hole. She went on to explain the many journey beyond and how she would go on to become the Champion (and for a short time, the Queen) of Underland. Callum sat in full amazement, eagerly attentive to every detail of Alice's Adventure of a Lifetime.

* * *

Tarrant paced the apple orchard. He was waiting for Alice to meet him at the far gate, but she was running late. He had excused himself from lunch early, remarking that he had a business proposition that he should have taken up. It was a lie but Hamish Ascot would never know. Callum Gally sat next to the red head during the lunch, far from Alice. Alice had chosen the seat next to Annabelle who had placed herself across from Margaret. Tarrant had warily sat in the seat next to his wife, watching Lowell's reaction the entire time. But the man seemed distracted; he didn't utter one word the whole lunch. Margaret didn't seem to notice that her husband had fallen uncharacteristically silent and had gone on for ages about Parisian fashions that were unbelievably scandalous followed by how Annabelle was feeling, how Hamish had planted the loveliest flower garden. It was enough to drive Tarrant into a mad spell; he tried his best to keep from shouting about how his watch needed buttering or even a good dose of mustard. Alice, his dear wife, had glanced over and noticed that he was muttering to himself. The dear had found his hand, squeezing it gently only to place the joined parts on his lap. Alice had smelled particularly wonderful at lunch, he wanted so bad to give her neck a nip as she leaned toward him to reach her glass of water. But he contained himself, squeezing her hand harder. She looked up to him with a smile; she knew exactly how he felt. How the Hightopp bond was strong between the two once again. He was glad to have escaped lecture from his fair one, he hadn't quite been himself when he had gone upon the poor Gally fellow. In jealousy he had let his madness take over. He had no teacups or saucers to throw at the lad; fists were the very best things he owned at that point. Gally looked awful, his eye was swollen from the blow that Tarrant had given him. But he didn't seem to radiate the anger that Tarrant expected him to. People were acting very strange at the meal; he was glad when it was over.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a shout of his name. He turned to see Alice coming up the lane under the blossoms. She looked radiant in the sun; the hat he had worked on while she slept last evening was upon her head. She went racing up to him and flew into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. How good Alice smelled, so fresh and sweet and wonderful. She smelled tea, perspiration, sweets, and a hint of something uniquely Alice as he pulled her close to his body. She kissed his cheek.

"I thought you'd be a bit more upset with me today." He looked at her curiously as she leaned back in his arms.

"Why is that love?" She asked with a smile.

"Well first off, my fair one, I am sorry for knocking you so in my rage last night." He balanced her weight on his arm as he used his other to indicate with his hand where her nose was swollen. She subconsciously placed her fingers on her nose.

"It was an accident, Tare, I know." She said, thumbing his cheek. "You'd never do anything purposefully to hurt me."

"I feel terrible, my love."

"Don't. Plus, your little…discussion with our friend Callum literally knocked some sense into him. He's done thinking I'm an eligible young Lady."

"He knows?" Tarrant asked hesitantly. She nodded her head.

"He knows how we feel too. He would give anything to be what he is, to return to Ireland. He wants to help us, Tare." She said with a smile. "He is going to ask Hamish this afternoon if he can reorganize the books, perhaps come up with a more efficient way of documenting purchases. He is going to claim that he has thought about using this in his shops and wants to get some more practice."

"Alice, that is wonderful!" He smiled madly.

"It might take some time, Tarrant. He is human after all. And Upperland human at that."

"And what do you mean by time? You know he and I don't have the best record."

"Months, Tare. We can keep looking in the meantime." She said. "But I don't want to talk, beloved." She kissed his bottom lip, gripping it lightly with her teeth. He moaned as she gave it a tug before letting go.

"Is there a reason you picked the furthest part of the orchard right after lunch?"

"Everyone's sleeping in the house. I think I have an idea for much more useful ways to spend my time." She kissed him open mouthed. He moaned again, his hands that held her soft rear end squeezed the fatty flesh hard. She squeaked in surprise but kissed him harder, wrapping her arms around his neck. He gently sank to his knees, pulling away from her mouth. He began to kiss the soft curve of her delicate white neck, stopping to nibble the curve of her shoulder. She moaned, an audible "yes" escaping her lips. Tarrant smiled with satisfaction. He would be able to touch all her lady parts this afternoon; she would squirm in his hand with pleasure. There was no one around to hear or see and they had plenty of time before they were due back. Tarrant gently lifted her skirt and smiled.

"No stocking." He purred as he lifted her leg and kissed the curve of her calf. She winked at him, reaching up to grab his ascot and pull him down upon her, their mouths meeting once again.


	17. Upsetting Alice

The next three weeks moved quickly for Tarrant. He longed for his country, he longed to find the looking glass, but at least now he had his Alice back. They had agreed to never let a silence go as long as it had after first arriving. Tarrant was reassured that he was beyond adequate enough for Alice; he knew that no one could possibly match her the way that he could her. Alice had grown less suspicious of Mary Susan who continued to plague Tarrant and insisted he call her Mary Sue. Things seem right in Upperland- as right as they could be. The milliner had begun to travel with Hamish Ascot and Callum (something which soothed the milliner's jealousy as well- he had a close eye on the man that had attempted to win his wife). Lowell had moved out of the house for a time to live in London. He was trying to find someone to buy the old Kingsleigh property as well as some of the valuables. He received them in small trainloads as Callum had kept his promise to Alice. The man had begun to organize the things in the slowest manner possible as he scoured the collected items for the looking glass. There were so many of them however. Lord Gally had raised the hopes of the couple twice already claiming that he had found 'The Looking Glass'. Upon further inspection and trial, however, they were merely looking glasses that had adorned other halls of the great Kingsleigh mansion. Alice was growing weary from being above ground, she found the life of a courting woman very dull and the companions catty. The night before she lay weeping in Tarrant's arms and pleading that he find a way to get them home. Tarrant's stomach had turned because he knew that Alice never was one given to hysterical tears over a matter as large as that. Her little droplets usually came at small items that caused her frustration; she could set her mind when tougher problems arose.

The more Tarrant considered it, the more he realized that Alice wasn't being Alice-y. She was becoming tired, more irritable, and her emotions swung at the drop of a hat. He worried for her; perhaps the stress she had was too much. He stayed up late thinking and constructing hats. Callum had visited the man once to apologize for the way he had bullied him so through Alice. He confessed had he known that they were husband and wife he surely would have let the intelligent little lass go. Callum had shaken Tarrant's hand in congratulations for having such a fine wife. Tarrant still didn't trust Callum entirely; no matter how many times Alice tried to convince him that he was indeed harmless. The Lord had ceased his flirtations with Alice and conducted himself in an appropriate manner with the married woman. Tarrant had constructed a hat just for Callum as a truce, more for Alice's sake than his own. Callum had insisted to see his other creations and marveled at the many hats that the milliner had constructed. He convinced Tarrant to allow the man to send along some of them to Lowell who could possibly sell them to hat buyers in London. With hesitancy Tarrant had agreed and Lowell had great success in selling the hats. His brother-in-law had also begun to market Tarrant's abilities in London. Lowell had sent a note to Callum explaining that many of the merchants were interested in Tarrant's talents- they wanted him to come to London and custom design for their patrons. Tarrant wasn't going to leave Alice, however, and fate would have it that Lowell hadn't been able to find a place for the milliner to stay in the city.

Tarrant had been able to buy a wonderful dress (with the help of Callum who picked it up for him) for Alice to wear to one of the evening balls. She was still required to attend these social events by Lowell who insisted that some man in England would want a troublemaker such as herself. Alice had rolled her eyes; Tarrant had shrugged his shoulders apologetically. His wife was never alone, however. Faith, Winifred, and Mary Susan were her constant companions at these events. Tarrant also kept a close watch on his beautiful mate. She would look in his direction after a dance with a scowl. He would have to smother a mad laugh with his hand at his wife's disgust of the suitors so as not to arouse Lowell's suspicions. In fact, everything Alice and Tarrant now did was in secret. They met late at night in the study, the library, the apple orchard, or each other's rooms yet avoided one another in the light of day. Lowell seemed pleased that Tarrant was no longer interested in his sister-in-law and this allowed for Tarrant greater freedom to just be near her. Their silent jokes and smiles only decoded by one another. For instance they now sat in the study listening to Margaret play away on the piano, her growing belly was nearly in the way. Robert lay on the floor next to Alice who was tickling the baby's feet. She smiled down at her nephew with joy. Annabelle was lodging with the Manchesters as Hamish and Callum had once again taken a train to London for the week to hear Parliament. They had once again tried to get Tarrant to join them but he had politely declined.

"I prefer to stay away from these kinds of politics." Had been his excuse. Now he sat watching his wife marvel at the baby that lay on the floor. He wondered what Hightopp babies would look at in this particular time until his thoughts were interrupted by the soft, feminine voice of Annabelle.

"Alice, you're going to make a wonderful mother." She cooed. Margaret paused in her playing to place a hand on her giant abdomen.

"You really will, dear sister. Now will you hurry up and choose a father." She said with a good-humored laugh. Alice blushed, glancing through her lashes at Tarrant who sat in the corner of the room pretending to be engrossed in a book of maps. Upperland had far more in it than Underland did with so many seas that separated all the people.

"I think that Alice is being wise in waiting until the right man comes along." Annabelle defended his wife.

"By the time Alice is able to find one she'll be much too old to be of any child use." Her sister shook her head, Alice glared up at Margaret.

"I want to have children, Mag." She said coldly. "But I am not going to live my life with someone who I don't respect."

"There is your problem again, Alice. Too much thinking," Her sister laughed. Alice sighed shaking her head.

"How have you been feeling Annabelle?" Alice asked the woman who began to show a small bulge in her abdomen.

"Better than I did at the beginning." She said with a laugh. "My moods have evened out a tad more which has made Mish feel much more comfortable. I am afraid I had him walking on egg shells for a time." She confessed. Tarrant inclined his head in interest. He certainly had been walking on eggshells with his moody mate.

"That's wonderful." Alice commented with a smile. She picked up Robert underneath his armpits and helped him stand on his wobbly feet. He began to bounce at the knees and Alice laughed at him. "You're going to be a fine dancer yet, Mr. Manchester." Alice said with a smile.

"His father certainly is." Margaret commented. "Well was, I haven't dance with him in ages."

"Why ever not?" Annabelle asked in shock.

"There is no need for dancing and persuading when you are already married to a man." His sister-in-law commented turning back to her piano playing. "I have Robert and this unborn one to take care of, there's organizing parties, keeping up with fashions. Those Parisians sure know how to drive a woman crazy." Margaret said with a wink.

"So there is no time for husbands?" Alice's words felt hollow and she obviously looked over to Tarrant with a frown. He was sure glad that she didn't live by that rule.

"You've already married him, he can't leave you." She said with a smile. "Sure it would be nice to kiss in secret or hold hands in an afternoon stroll but that is all girlish stories that are meant for dimwitted girls." Margaret said with a laugh. Annabelle frowned, placing her hand on her swollen stomach.

"You mean to say that it is improper to behave in a manner such as that with your husband?" She asked gingerly. Tarrant realized he was complete wallpaper in this room of woman.

"You are here to have children and raise a respectable, responsible family. Unless of course you are my sister who has to run off to China."

"I didn't even make it there." Alice groaned, bringing Robert against her chest. "I had other desire in life anyways."

"Including getting lost out in the countryside?" She said with a smile. "I remember at mother's funeral when you told us of your Wonderland. You are such a story weaver my little sister. I almost nearly believed you. Perhaps I shouldn't have encouraged you with the fairfarren business." She stood up from the piano, placing a hand on the small of her back. Her stomach protruded even further out. "I wish that you would work a little harder at this courting business than you would on your senseless stories."

"I am tired of you telling me what you want to do with my life!" Alice screamed, standing. She held Robert gently in her arms but the rest of her features were rough.

"Alice," Annabelle rose. "Calm down."

"I can't calm down," She cried out again. Annabelle gently took Robert from the blonde woman. He had begun to fuss because of Alice's loudness.

"You better believe you are going to calm down young lady." Margaret shook her head taking her son from Annabelle. "You have come into my house, you have told me how things are going to go," His sister-in-law's voice was husky with anger. "You are being your spoiled brat little self. Try to think of how this is affecting me, Alice! I just want to make sure that you are alright. I don't want to see you as the old spinster in the corner of the dance floor. I want you to have beautiful children." Tears came to Margaret's eyes.

"Then let her marry whom she wants." He finally stood up. Margaret sighed.

"We are just arguing in circles, Tarrant." She smiled over to him. "I wish I could entrust my sister to you, but I just can't. She needs to live in the countryside. Not in London. Oh, I wish there was a way where I could make it sensible to you."

"I am afraid I will never understand your logic." He looked over and noticed that Alice was crying.

"Alice," Annabelle placed her hand on the distraught woman's shoulder. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I just want to be left alone." She pushed Annabelle's hand away. Then she turned and ran down the hall. Tarrant watched as she ran down the hall, he wanted to run after her but she was too upset to be bothered.

"You need to leave this marriage business between you two alone." Margaret shook her head. "You're just upsetting my sister and getting her hopes up." Tarrant couldn't bring words to his mouth. He stood unable to speak; Annabelle placed a hand on his arm.

"I am sure that Alice is merely under a lot of pressure." She assured him looking to Margaret. "I'll go talk to her in a bit. Bring her a little chocolate to calm her nerves." She smiled.

"Thank you, Lady Ascot." He smiled back at her weakly.

"Now there is a smile, old chap." She pinched his cheek with endearment. "Now why don't you go off and make a couple of those hats of yours. I will pay you a half guinea is you make Mish a beautiful hat much like the one you wear…but perhaps a bit less colorful. It's his birthday next week you see and I know that he needs a new one." She turned to Margaret. "And we are going to sit down because you are supposed to be off your feet." She took Margaret's hand as she led her from the room. "I will make sure you take care of yourself for the time being." She curtsied to Tarrant with one hand as she exited the room with Margaret. He was glad that Annabelle had been there; in many ways she reminded him of a raven haired Mirana. Her wisdom was always there at the perfect time.


	18. A Confidant

Alice felt uneasy and restless. She didn't mean to make the fuss that she did in the drawing room. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her the past couple weeks. She was tired, ever so tired. It was probably from the week lessons of mending, needlepoint, and becoming a proper aristocratic woman on top of the never ceasing parties on the weekend. She felt she was never alone; it was beginning to choke her. The fatigue had settled deep in her bones and she wanted one day to just sleep. Perhaps now they would leave her alone after her wretched behavior and she could sleep now. She flung herself onto the bed, closing her eyes as she reclined on the bed. As she began to drift off a knock came at the door that jolted her awake. Grumbling with anger she turned onto her back so that she could get up to answer the door. Slowly she crossed the floor, her hand resting a moment upon the door handle before she opened it. Annabelle's smiling face stood in her doorway, her dark hair twisted up upon her head. Alice wanted to turn her away, to slam the door in her face and never think about apologizing. Instead she did what she knew she must and opened the door for Annabelle to enter.

"Alice, you look exhausted." She said with worry. "Lie on the bed, love." She indicated to the soft covers. Alice frowned.

"I am alright. Please, we can sit-"

"Oh, lay your head down." She scolded Alice, shooing her to the bed. Alice sighed, crossing to the bed then sinking her tired bones into the mattress. Annabelle walked over and joined her with a smile. She sat at Alice's head, stroking her blonde, curly mass of hair. "Tell me what's wrong, Alice."

"Nothing is wrong." She lied, turning her head slightly. Annabelle took a moment to rest her hand upon her forehead.

"The temper tantrum you threw in the drawing room truly was nothing?" She said with a smile. Alice sighed. She was trumped; of course her fuss had been about something. She just wasn't sure yet. She was tired of Margaret telling Alice that she made all the wrong decisions.

"The people of Underland trusted me as their Queen to make the right decisions. But my older sister can't even trust that I speak the truth." She said, sobs beginning in her chest. Annabelle stoked her hair from forehead to crown.

"Mmm," She hummed with understanding. "I suppose that is a rather frustrating and confusing ordeal. But Alice, why are there tears?"

"I don't know." She confessed, she closed her eyes allowing a few to slip down the side of her face. Annabelle continued to stroke her forehead.

"You know Margaret just wants to trust that you are safe. She has never been one to believe that there is more than what she can see." Her blue eyes met Alice's.

"I wish she would just trust me,"

"That is just Margaret. She needs to be in control; she needs to know that everything will work out perfectly. I am surprised she hasn't driven that husband of hers away yet." She said with a frown.

"I am so tired." Alice confessed, rolling over on her stomach. Annabelle began to rub Alice's back lightly with one hand. With the other she propped her body back in a reclined position.

"You have been rather busy since your return, haven't you? You've definitely met enough men to drive any sensible woman loose." Her circles grew wider and wider on Alice's back. "I will have a talk with Margaret. It is Thursday and I think it is time that you are able to be alone. I need you to make a promise, however dear heart." Alice closed her eyes.

"What?"

"Please, I will convince Margaret to let you have tomorrow afternoon to yourself if you promise me that you will attempt to meet a suitor tomorrow night. Feign interest in someone, Alice."

"But how can I when I love Tarrant so dear?"

"Pretend with your great imagination for one day, Alice Kingsleigh. You have one that is far beyond any person's. I will sneak Tarrant up to you this evening; you can tell him our plan beforehand. I need to speak to your husband as is. I want you and he to escort me to London next weekend. Mish wants me to visit one of those specialized doctors down in the city. I don't understand why, though. I thought Havershim was a fine enough doctor, he did well by Margaret."

"I never could believe that Hamish Ascot would become such an attentive and loving man." Alice turned over again, sitting up to look Annabelle in the eye. "You have done amazing things to him."

"Oh he's had love in there all along, Alice. It's nothing I did to make him a better person. He just needed to find the woman that he truly loved to show it."

"I don't think all people are like that." Alice frowned.

"Don't think of Lowell that way. I see the way you look at your brother-in-law. I don't deny that perhaps he has made some mistakes but I do think his pain is far deeper than you would believe."

"That's what Tarrant told me. Are you two conspiring to make me and Lowell good pals?" Alice laughed. Annabelle reached out and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"No. No I don't think we are. We just may see more than meets the eyes. But we've all seen him different ways, now haven't we?"

"I suppose." Alice smiled at her. "Why did you come to see me?"

"I know you're hurting, Alice. I think there's something else amiss as well. Perhaps when we go into London than we can see if you would like to go have a visit with the doctor to make sure you are feeling alright. But now is the time for you to rest your little head. You will need to be well rested to have the patience for tomorrow night." Annabelle stood up. "I will send Tarrant up with something for you to eat. In the mean time I will let Margaret know that you are feeling under the weather, but you'll be up for the party tomorrow evening."

"I don't know if I will be up to those girls, though. I have been feeling awful lately."

"I am sure you will be. Winifred truly enjoys your company."

"Yes, but I also know she is starting to enjoy Lord Henry's."

"Oh don't word it like a jealous schoolmate. You were the one who decided to play matchmaker." She scolded Alice gently. The girl laughed.

"I don't care for Henry. Winifred can keep him for all I care." She frowned. "Though perhaps I am a bit jealous that things worked out for them."

"And things worked out for you in your own world." Annabelle laughed melodically. "It is just a bit tougher up here that's all. Your love had to call you elsewhere in order to be fated." Annabelle made her way toward the door.

"Belle," Alice interrupted the pregnant woman's departure.

"Yes, Alice?"

"I just…I just wanted to say that you are going to make a wonderful mother. You have patience beyond measure."

"And a bad habit of making hasty promises to distressed maidens." She laughed. "But I will take the compliment, thank you Alice." She opened the door and then turned to curtsy. "Now you get some rest, Alice." She said with a smile. Alice smiled back, rising to change into a more comfortable set of clothing. After she had stripped down to her chemise and a cotton nightdress she crawled back into bed.


	19. Alice the Unusual

**A/N: I know many speculations have been made :) and you are free to make them in a comment or a PM but answers are drawing even nearer than the questions, my dear readers, and if you the patience they shall arrive soon. I also want to remind you that there is some content coming up later that is rather...mature in idea. Not in execution. So speculate and wonder buy keep your hopes buoyed.**

* * *

Tarrant was thankful that Annabelle was able to convince Margaret to allow Alice time to rest. She was even able to talk his sister in law into allowing him to bring Alice food later on. After all, they were dear friends whether Margaret wanted them married or not. It would be rather cruel to separate good friends. So she had ordered up a small bit of bread and beef for Alice to have for dinner. She even sent him up with some cheese. With tray in hands he ascended the stairs to arrive at the floor of Alice's room. Quietly he walked down the hall, counting the doors until he saw Alice's. He considered knocking but he'd seen her in all indecent poses- he wouldn't flush with embarrassment at her naked body. Balancing the tray on his upper arm he extended his hand to twist the doorknob. The door swung open gently and he saw Alice sleeping in the giant bed. Her right arm was tucked behind her head and her right rose to the pillows above her. She looked so serene and peaceful, her ribs heaving in and out as she slept. He crept into the room, placing the tea tray on her vanity. He then went to her bed, sitting on the space of mattress beside her. She stirred slightly in her sleep and he bent over, kissing her lips gently. She smiled as she awoke, looking into his green eyes.

"I just had a dream about you," She murmured.

"Oh did you, my fair one. Was it a good dream or a bad dream?"

"We…had a baby I think." She rubbed her eyes as she began to wake up.

"All this talk of children is starting to steep in," He whispered into her temple. "Like a ball of tea in tepid water."

"Am I taking that as you don't want children?" She touched his face with her delicate fingers. He gently took her hands in his and kissed their ends.

"Of course, Alice, but not with this Time." He stroked her hair. She nodded in understanding.

"I think I like waiting for Underland instead,"

"There's my Alice!" He said, kissing her cheek roughly. "Now Annabelle said there was something you wished to tell me."

"Yes, it was more of her plan than mine. I am assuming since you know that I have information for you she received permission from my sister."

"That she did, she even convinced Margaret to let me up here to give you something to eat and drink."

"Well that was jolly gracious of her." Alice's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I think your sister is due near time than she wants to admit." Tarrant whispered.

"She's not due for another month."

"The diagnosing of baby business is a great deal trickier than is thought, I do believe." He answered. She smiled.

"Perhaps, she doesn't appear that large though."

"Maybe she'll have a wee girl." He laughed.

"Oh, Lowell will be disappointed with that." She frowned.

"We are rather distracted, now how about you tell me about this plan that Annabelle has conceived for us."

"Ahh, yes. Well she has convinced Margaret to let me rest for an entire day and I shall have to attend the party tomorrow night. Though I doubt that anything can get me out of that," She said with thought. "But there's a catch. You see, I must…I must pretend to be increasingly interested in a particular suitor. At least for tomorrow night," Alice took his worn hands in his. He had new cuts in his palms and she ran her thumb over them.

"I was distracted in cutting some fabric." His hand wrapped his hand around her thumb and she looked up him, looking him in his large green eyes. She missed the colors that set him apart; fading more around his eyes the longer he stayed in her world. She sighed, wrapping her fingers around the hand that held her thumb.

"There's more," She said with a frown. "We are to join Annabelle as she travel to London to meet Hamish next weekend. I suppose that means the three Lords won't be back from their excursion for another week." She said.

"Ahhh, London. I've heard much about this city." He kissed her temple. "I've had a small lust to view its beauty before we are on our way."

"I haven't been there in years- not before my father…" Her voice trailed off at the mention of her patriarch.

"Shhh," He soothed her. "Now how about some food."

"Oh wonders, I'm starving!" She exclaimed. "Did you happen to bring any watermelon?"

"Watermelon?" He asked in confusion.

"It's this delicious fruit that I really would love to have a sinful large piece of."

"I am sorry to say that I carry no watermelon. I do however have some bread and beef." Alice flung herself on the bed.

"Ugh, I don't think I want any."

"Alice, you have to eat, love." He went over to the tray and picked up the plate of bread and beef. She covered her mouth and nose with her hand.

"That meat smells rotten." She complained. He took a whiff and while it smelled unlike any meat he'd smelled before he didn't see anything wrong with it.

"It's fine, Alice."

"Please, just give me the bread." She shifted on the bed.

"Fine, but it really would be best if you would eat some of the meat." He said.

"Maybe, I'll think about it just for you." She took the bread from his hand with a smile. Ravenously she ate it.

"You are hungry."

"A little, I'm still so tired." She answered once she finished off the bread.

"Lay back, I'll hold you." He answered, slipping his shoes off. He climbed into the sheets next to her, drawing her close. She closed her eyes, resting the back of her head upon his shoulder.

"I wish I was of better company."

"Are you feeling ill, my fair one?"

"Not particularly." She murmured. "I am just tired from all this party business and all these expectations. I suppose I just don't have the strength that I once had in me for all of this. Underland spoiled me."

"Good, I hope it spoils you more once we return."

"I am sure that Callum will find the looking glass among the things in London." She sighed before drifting off to sleep. Tarrant kissed the side of her cheek, breathing in her Alice scent. He felt her weight in his arms and he too drifted off to sleep.


	20. What's Wrong With Me?

**This chapter could also be known as..._The Answer to All Your Questions _or _The Elephant in the Room is Finally Spoken Aloud_**

**I liked this chapter title better (What's Wrong With Me?)**

* * *

Alice's stomach had felt awful the entire day. She woke up with a dreadful ache within her and emptied whatever contents lined her stomach into the chamber pot. She vomited several times before the sensation subsided. Quickly she went to the vanity and washed her face with the cool water that had been brought to her that morning. She slipped into new clothes; her body felt bloated and tired. She groaned-when would she feel right again? She spent most of the day lounging around her room and reading trying her best to stay awake. She was tired of sleeping even though she was still tired. A headache had begun shortly after tea. However she needed to keep her promise to her sister and to Annabelle so she went to the ball. She was dressed in the dress Tarrant had bought for her with his hat money; a pale blue evening gown that weighed heavily on her body. Annabelle sat with her while the men were beginning to fill out dance cards. After the music had begun and some of the couples began to make their way to the dance floor Annabelle arose to look upon Alice's dance card. She returned with a frown on her face.

"Your reputation exceeds you currently. Your card is empty." She replied. "Our plan may be harder due to your history."

"I am sure one of these hormone filled lugs will try to prove their manliness by hunting me down like a wounded rabbit."

"You put it quite poetically." Annabelle commented with sarcasm. Alice sighed.

"I don't feel well; my head has been pounding all afternoon."

"Alice, do stop gobbing on about how you aren't feeling well. It's just another excuse to explain why you're so single." Mary Susan commented, drawing her fan up to her face to fan herself. The evening was warm yet again and the dress made Alice perspire profusely. Alice wanted to attack the girl with her words but she didn't want to stir up trouble. Her sister had to announce to her that the reason she would not be traveling to London with Tarrant, she, and Annabelle was because her weeks of confinement were beginning. She was told to strictly adhere to them this shot around, since Dr. Havershim believe that she would deliver at any moment. Alice was glad that her sister's watchful eye would not be around. She was enjoying the companionship of Annabelle who was much more inclined to believe her.

"Alice, are you sure that you aren't going to faint on us again?" Faith asked with concern. She placed a hand on Alice's shoulder. The woman shook her head.

"Really, I'll be fine. It's just a headache that's all. I am sure all this heat hasn't truly helped the way I have felt." Faith gave Alice a quick squeeze on the shoulder.

"Just let me know if you feel faint; I'll quickly run and get Henry. I could care less if he and Winifred are bordering engagement."

"No, just enjoy your evening, Faith. I know that you have a man who is quite interested in you." This caused the girl to blush.

"I suppose I do. Give me a wave of your fan if you need something." She left the table, accompanied by her escort, to meet a man across the dance floor. He took her hand and began to dance with her. That left Alice and Mary Susan alone with Annabelle at the table. Alice's stomach churned.

"Really, Alice, I just don't understand why you pull these magnificent stunts. People aren't going to believe that you truly want to get married if you don't start showing interest soon."

"Shut your trap, Mary Susan." Alice hissed as she massaged her temples.

"Now, Alice, that is not a proper way to speak to a woman! I beg your pardon."

"You shan't receive it." She sighed with relief when Annabelle stood to check her dance card. "May I go with you?" She inquired of her escort. Annabelle looked from Alice to Mary Susan, an apologetic look in her eye.

"Of course, Alice. Perhaps with you going there will be a name on that card." She took Alice by the elbow as the two went to fetch her dance card. It sat upon a table that Margaret had arranged just for the four debutantes. A name was scrawled across when they approached her card and Alice sighed with relief.

"I'd much rather dance with a fop than sit with Mary Susan for another hour." Alice muttered. Annabelle smiled at her.

"It will be fun, Alice. You are merely making a new friend." She picked up the card. "Edgar Higgins." She read aloud.

"What a perfectly dreadful name." Alice couldn't help but comment.

"My brother's name was Edgar, Alice. Remember, we are trying to soothe your sister, not chase away another man. Pretend that Lord Edgar Higgins is the most debonair, handsome young man you've ever met."

"I would have to imagine Tarrant." Alice laughed. Annabelle sighed.

"I suppose being madly in love with one's spouse does call for difficulty." She placed a hand on your swollen abdomen. "Just be thankful you have no little ones around yet. You'd have to hide them too." Alice nodded in agreement.

Edgar Higgins was just as dreadful in appearance as his name suggested. He had an unsightly large nose that protruded out of his short, square forehead. His beard grew in black spurts, uneven and shaggy. His eyebrows threatened to hide his dull brown eyes from view and his breath was ungodly. Alice tried her best to get along with the gentleman. She was pleased to find that what he lacked in appearance he made up in character.

"Alice Kingsleigh." He said with a smile as he greeted her. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Lord Edgar Higgins I presume?" Alice asked with hesitation.

"This ugly man is indeed Edgar Higgins. Please don't bother with the Lord title; it adds unnecessary glances my way. Imagine- a Lord as ugly as an old ape! That is I alright." He said with good humor. Alice chuckled with him.

"You aren't that bad, Edgar." She answered as he extended his hand.

"You lie well, Alice Kingsleigh." He teased. She took his hand and he brought her just close enough for the two to begin dancing.

She spoke with him on all sorts of topics from the dance itself, to dreaming, to positions in the aristocracy, to the goings on in the royal Palace. She found him a formidable dance partner; well practiced in what they shared. He was also very humorous and clever. Alice's fatigue weighed heavily upon her along with the dress as they turned and spun around the dance floor. After the fifth dance number she had to excuse herself to sit down. Edgar had thanked her for such a lovely dance and Alice persuaded him to stop by later or ask for one more dance in an hour or so. He responded with glee. Alice returned to the table in desperate need of a drink. Mary Susan sat sipping her tea noisily but as if she were the most proper lady in all the land.

"Tired after just a couple dances, Alice?" She said with mock concern.

"I don't see that being any of your business." Alice replied as Mary Susan's escort return with a plate. Upon it was heaped saltines and caviar. At the smell of the fish Alice's stomach lurched. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Please, take that dreadful stuff away." She moaned, trying to control her stomach cramps.

"It's caviar, Alice. Or are you not civil enough to eat it?" Mary Susan asked with vehemence.

"Do shut up." Alice groaned. She couldn't take it any longer. Annabelle approached just as Alice bolted for the nearest exit. It happened to be across the dance parlor through the luxurious French doors. She ran right through the guests and into the night air. Leaning into the bushes she began to vomit.

"Alice? Alice where are you?" She heard Annabelle's voice.

"Here." Alice answered sickly. She vomited again into the shrubs, apologizing to poor Margaret in her head.

"Someone get the doctor." Annabelle cried. "And Tarrant." Alice looked up at her sadly, turning once more to wretch into the bushes. "It's going to be alright, Alice. We'll find out what's ailing you." The sound of footsteps echoed on the patio. Tarrant soon arrived next to Annabelle.

"What's wrong, my fair one?" He asked with concern. Alice pushed his hand away as he went to feel her forehead.

"Will everyone stop insisting on feeling my forehead?" She growled. Tarrant scooped her up in his arms.

"We should get Henry, I think he's the one of the only doctors in the area tonight." She commented. The milliner nodded his head.

"Get her to the study, I'll go and fetch Henry." Alice felt herself being drawn closer to Tarrant, her eyes were closed but her stomach was feeling much better now that the smell of caviar had left her nostrils. Tarrant was hurrying along, she could feel the speed in his gait, and it didn't surprise her that they arrived at the study in a matter of minutes. He gently placed her in a chair and she held her aching head in her fingertips, not wanting to talk. He could sense that she wanted silence so he went to leaning against the desk as they waited.

It wasn't a long wait as Henry burst in with Annabelle and Margaret. Tarrant righted himself at the sight of them. Annabelle ushered Margaret into a chair as she began wildly to ask Alice questions.

"Alice, are you alright? The way you went running across that dance floor-"

"We'll figure it out Margaret," Henry placed a reassuring hand on her sister's arm. "Now Alice, what precisely happened?" He asked.

"I had a headache and I've been so very tired," Alice began, noting that her feet were hurting something dreadful in the lace up boots she wore. "I wanted to sit down. Mary Susan was there making her moronic comments as usual and she had ordered caviar. I am not sure why but the smell of caviar was too much-" Alice rubbed her eyes in frustration. What was going on with her? Henry sat in a chair across from her.

"Alice, I need you to be very honest with me." He said in a tone so serious Alice had only heard it once in her life- when he insisted she had been the best thing that had happened to him. She nodded her head in understanding. "Now that we have that settled-"

"Lord Lewis, what's wrong?" Annabelle asked with utmost concern.

"We'll get down to diagnosing that right away." He looked to the black locked girl and then to the blonde one. "Now, Alice, have you had bouts of throwing up recently?"

"It started a week or so ago, just in the mornings," she confessed. Tarrant looked distraught by her confession.

"She's had an awful lot of fatigue," Annabelle said gently.

"I'm not surprised. Any cravings?"

"Watermelon, whatever that be." Tarrant responded.

"Oh, Alice," Margaret moaned in disappointment. Henry looked at her.

"Don't get all ruffled up yet. She's been around you and Annabelle's hormones for a while. It could just be a false one."

"A false what, doctor?" Alice inquired.

"Alice, I notice your hands are swollen. How about your feet?"

"A little," She began to shake with fear. What was wrong with her?

"Alice, this is exponentially important and embarrassing but I need to know as your physician- have you had any…relations…with a man." Henry questioned. Alice's heart sunk. That was what the problem was, wasn't it? She placed her head in her hands; Tarrant's rough hand reached out to massage the nape of her neck.

"Alice?" Margaret inquired at her silence.

"Y…y…yes." Alice managed to choke out. Margaret gasped then cried out.

"You stupid cow of a sister!" She screamed in frustration.

"Margaret, calm down." Annabelle placed her arm on Margaret's. The elder woman shook it off.

"Don't you dare try to play peace maker now, Annabelle Ascot. It's no doubt that your silly dreams of romance encouraged this, I was a fool for choosing you as my sister's escort." Margaret fumed. A flash of hurt crossed Annabelle's face. She turned on Tarrant next. "And it was you! You would dare touched my sister with your vile rapier!" She hissed as she stood in anger.

"Calm down, Margaret. Getting upset isn't good for you or your baby." Henry responded calmly.

"Oh hush up," She seethed. "At least I waited to have one." Tarrant looked at Alice confused.

"I'm pregnant," She murmured. A look of awe crossed his features.

"Don't you dare become elated with this news. It's a disgrace to our family, Alice." Margaret screamed, storming out the door.

"I suppose it's good that I am leaving for London next week then." Alice said with hesitation.

"Indeed. Now I'd predict that you are only two months along. So you should be safe for travel-"

"I'll take care of Alice. She and I have become good friends," Annabelle responded placing a pat on the blonde woman's hand. "Now I suggest that we leave these two alone. I am sure that Winifred is curious as to what is going on. Just tell her that Alice has a light touch of the flu."

"She won't be able to hide that flu in another two months."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that," Annabelle escorted the man toward the door. "Let's leave these two alone for a couple minutes." The door shut behind the pair and the silence began. Alice sat looking at Tarrant who sat looking at her. It seemed like an eternity passed and finally he smiled.

"Well, Lord Hightopp looks like we will be having a child after all." Alice said, not moving.

"Are you alright, Alice?" He knelt before her, his hands grasping her stomach. She placed her hands on his and smiled.

"Yes, it's just a bit of a shock." She laughed. "I wasn't expecting to get pregnant in Upperland."

"A child conceived in our midnight trysts." He laughed, kissing her neck. Alice groaned.

"That is a story to tell, as I stumble through the looking glass ready to give birth in mere months. Six months pregnancy for an Underlandian, correct?"

"Yes, so if you're already two months, we only have a few more to go." He kissed her stomach gently. Alice removed his top hat and placed it on the table. She stroked his soft red hair between her fingers.

"You are going to make the most wonderful father in all the world." Alice murmured. He smiled.

"Only because I will be working with the most fabulous mother," Alice blushed.

"We're going to be having a baby, Tarrant."

"I am assuming this is only more incentive to find that slurking urpal slackush scrum looking glass."

"Watch your mouth around our little one," Alice teased, placing protective hands around her midsection.

"Right, sorry little Hightopp." He mused, speaking to her abdomen.

"That's better," She leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. Together the two just sat, speaking of how they were going to have to change their house around. The thought of Margaret didn't pass through Alice's mind once.


	21. Disappointments

**A/N: **_Due to Nuttycheychey having too much excitement in her RL (at least she has one XD) and her redoing and writing her own stories she is no longer able to Beta for me. Which I completely understand. We can all agree she did a marvelous job thus far :D _

_So I an introducing the new Beta **Ranguvar27**...thank you so much dear._

_And I got an overwhelming amount of reviews last time that made me as happy as a clam...though hopefully not on the Walrus eats :O_

_Thank you for taking the time to review, speculate, encourage, and suggest. Keep it up my loves!_

_That's it for now. ;D_

* * *

The thought of Margaret perhaps should have been on Alice's mind, for Margaret was the angriest about this whole ordeal. Alice had yet to meet her sister's wrath until she received a knock on her bedroom door the next day. Lightheartedly she went to answer it; her angry sister greeted her with a frown.

"Margaret!" Alice laughed in delight, how happy her heart was now that her belly was filled with baby. It, however, had been long emptied of food due to her increasing morning sickness.

"What did you do?" Margaret seethed pushing her way into the room.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Alice. She turned and sat on the bed. Margaret held her aching back, grimacing from the pain of carrying her second child.

"You went and got pregnant."

"Margaret!" Alice placed a hand on her sister's arm. "I've already told you that Tarrant and I are-"

"Stop with the bull and cock, Alice!" Margaret pointed her finger at Alice. "I don't know what you've made up in your head but I am sick to death of hearing it! You are not married, there is no place called Wonderland, you fell down a damn hole. I am beginning to see the affect it's taken upon your brain."

"What must I do to have you believe me?" Alice sighed.

"Nothing, there is nothing you can do. You cannot and could never live in a silly little nonsensical world of your own." Margaret placed a hand on her forehead.

"Don't stress yourself out, Maggie. Think of the baby."

"I am not stressing myself out. Ever since you walked through that door Alice, you have been nothing but trouble to me. You cause enough tension between Lowell and I, you bring that mad…mad….wanton man of yours around your room, you make love to him, and then you are a stupid enough girl to get pregnant. Even the whores of London are a tad bit cleverer of avoiding that."

"Are you saying that you want me to leave?" Alice's heart broke. She wanted to make her own decisions but not at the expense of her sister. Margaret's eyes burned with a rage that Alice had never seen before.

"I want you to start acting like a responsible adult, you dim witted girl." She sat in chair in front of Alice's vanity. "You are how many weeks along? Two? So in a month or so we will have to send you away…"

"You aren't going to ship me off like a stupid schoolgirl who couldn't keep from being curious. I am married."

"In your mind!" Margaret placed her head in her hands. "You don't understand, Alice. It's not a cute little game that is played between a milliner and a lady. This isn't one of yours or Annabelle's stupid story books. This is real, Alice. You are pregnant, about to have the bastard child of a man of lower class, you claim you've married him…you're mad, my sister. Downright mad! I am beginning to consider placing you in a sanatorium!"

"No, Margaret. I am your sister." Alice gripped Margaret's wrist. "And this little baby inside of me is your nephew or niece. Not a bastard child on the streets of London. He or she is your own flesh and blood!" Alice had tears of passion streaming down her cheeks. Margaret sighed, looking up to her sister.

"I wish Mother were here, she'd know what to do."

"We've both known Mother since we were young. What would she do, Maggie?" Alice rubbed her thumb along the crook of Margaret's wrist.

"She'd most likely believe you. She'd be infuriated, however, that you got yourself in this predicament."

"I will be out of your hair soon enough." Alice promised with a smile.

"Are you running off again?"

"No, I am merely headed to London next week with Annabelle."

"Ahhh yes, she told me. So you will be leaving?" Margaret looked puzzled.

"Yes, but we aren't going anywhere you can talk a train or a buggy or a horse to. You must take a looking glass."

"Oh Alice." Margaret sighed, placing her forehead in her hand again.

"I will be gone, Margaret. You won't have to deal with my pregnancy or tell anyone that you stupid little sister was a shame to society."

"But I won't have you," Margaret frowned. "As much as you drive me crazy with all your fool hearty decisions, Alice, you are my sister and I will love you know matter what." Alice smiled.

"We are grown woman, Maggie. We have paths that lead different ways and doors that open to different lanes. It is near time we say goodbye."

"For good?" Her sister placed her hand on her swollen abdomen. Alice placed and hand on her bloated one. She imagined the baby in there, small and safe and warm. She imagined it playing with Robert and Margaret's little girl (Alice knew Maggie was going to have a girl). She felt her heart break. Yes, it would be for good, wouldn't it?

"Possibly, Margaret. Please don't be angry with me."

"I will never promise that, Alice Kingsleigh. But I will promise that I will miss you dearly." She stood up and kissed her chastely on the cheek then made her way toward the door. Alice sighed n relief until Margaret turned.

"If you do come back from London without disappearing and a little round spot above your hips, I will have arranged a place for you." Margaret answered. Alice sighed at her never changing sister. She was always planning for the worst to happen.


	22. The New Annie Laurie

**A/N: Dear ones I've felt awfully bad for all the Margaret terror that has been happening lately. So this is my chapter to soothe this :) I think it's time for these two. The only deal-io is you're just going to have to wait an extra day or two for an update. Though I am sure you're alright with this!**

**So on to this chapter. The song I got from this (rampantscotland .com/ songs/ blsongs_ index .htm**) **website. It's an old Scottish song :). Well...enjoy. Thanks RANG (me wonderful beta!)!**

* * *

Tarrant snuck into her room later that evening, a giant hat in his hand. Alice gasped at its peacock blue color and lace accents. She immediately placed the bowler hat upon her blonde curls.

"I thought the color would simply go with your pregnancy glow," He paused "Have I made a rhyme." She turned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh love, it's absolutely marvelous." She cooed with delight.

"How are you feeling?" He dropped to his knees and placed his ear to her bloated midsection. She laughed.

"I am feeling alright, you can't hear the baby yet, Tarrant. He or she is too small."

"I like to pretend that I can." He closed his eyes with a proud smile. "Hello, little Hightopp, how are you this evening?" Alice placed a hand on top of her husband's top hat. "Oh, you are not enjoying the fact that you haven't tried any of Underland's squimberry tarts. I know that is a problem." Alice couldn't help but giggle at her husband's conversation.

"Alice, don't laugh! This is serious business!" Tarrant looked up to her. Alice shrugged.

"Sorry, beloved. I just am impressed with your early baby communicating abilities."

"The baby _is_ half mine," He stood now and wrapped his arms around her midsection. He pulled her close and then kissed her throat roughly. Alice pushed on his shoulders.

"That's what got us into this mess in the first place," She teased. Then she spun him, pushing him back on the bed. She went to lie on her stomach beside him.

"What are we going to name him?" Tarrant asked.

"Him? What if it is a girl?"

"Nay, I think it'll be a little lad. They seem to be the ones born out of trouble." He winked at her.

"I am not sure yet- there are plenty of names I have considered. Such as Henry or perhaps Adam or maybe-"

"Perfectly dreadful names!" Tarrant exclaimed. Alice laughed.

"With a name like Tarrant I should have expected that." She propped her head on her hands. "What were you thinking, dear heart?"

"Well there is Kylan, or perhaps Rohan, or maybe even Finlay. I've always been found of the name Tristan-"

"Tristan-" Alice tried it upon her tongue. "I adore it. Her name shall be Helena if it is a girl, after my mother. And I insist on that." Alice said with a wink. Tarrant laughed.

"I suppose we must have some compromise." He poked her gently. Alice sighed with displeasure. "What's wrong, my fair one?"

"It's just that I wanted to do this in Underland. I wanted to lie in the meadows and gaze at the stars to pick everything out for the baby. I wanted you to help me furnish his or her room. I wanted it to perfect-"

"Alice, I have you, it is as perfect as it shall ever be."

"I have a bad feeling about this Tarrant," Alice placed her hand on her stomach.

"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting up to scratch her back.

"As in I feel like something is going to go wrong."

"With us getting back to Underland? We have our friends left their perhaps but at least we have our other half."

"I wish it were that. No with the baby." Alice placed her hands on her temples. Tarrant leaned down to kiss the curve of her back.

"Nonsense. You are a perfectly healthy young woman. Everything will be just fine." He gave her tush a squeeze before removing the hat from her head. "I think it is high time for you to go to bed. I am going to take care of my new mother even if I am not supposed to." He rose from the bed and Alice sat up with a frown.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I didn't say that you weren't, I just insinuated that you won't." He said with a smile. He helped her up and gently fluffed her pillows as she changed into a comfortable shift. It was mid afternoon but she was still exhausted from her flux of moods as well as her bout with every ounce of food she ate. She had smelled fish prior to tea and began to dry heavy in the hallway. She wanted to return home, her real home even more because of that. There was so much to clean up and prepare for a baby there.

The feel of Tarrant's hand snapped her back into reality as he placed it squeeze on her shoulder.

"Perhaps if you are a good girl I shall sing you a lullaby." He smiled weakly. Alice nodded with pleasure.

"I would like that very much, my love." She climbed into the bed and gently Tarrant tucked her in with the giant white comforter. As soon as she was comfortable he nuzzled in beside her.

"Now let me think, what would you love to hear?"

"Something from our clan," She smiled at the way his eyes lit up as she referred to herself as part of his clan. She was so much more so now that she was bearing his child. "I think that little baby wants to know what he or she came from." Tarrant paused for a moment, obviously deep in thought.

"I know one called Annie Laurie but I think that my family wouldn't mind if I changed a few words." He kissed her temple, wrapping his arms tighter around her. One of his hands went to rest on the blanket above her stomach. He took a breath and then he began:

"_Maxwellton braes are bonnie,_

_Where early fa's the dew,_

_And 'twas there that Alice Kingsleigh_

_Gave me her promise true._

_Gave me her promise true,_

_Which ne'er forgot will be,_

_And for bonnie Alice Kingsleigh,_

_I lay me doon and dee." _

She blushed at the mention of her name. She knew that it wasn't originally in there. But she was his bonnie lass true. She closed her eyes and focused on the song.

"_Her brow is like the snowdrift,_

_Her throat is like a swan,_

_Her face it is the fairest_

_That e'er the sun shone on._

_That e'er the sun shone on,_

_And dark blue is her eye,_

_And for bonnie Alice Kingsleigh_

_I lay me doon and dee."_

Alice smiled as she felt her eyes become heavy. She loved her husband so dearly and for the moment she imagined that they were in their massive bed at the Windmill, just the budding Hightopp family among the ancient memories. She let her imagination sink in as she listened to the rest of Tarrant's words.

"_Like dew on th' gowan lying,_

_Is the fa' o' her fairy feet,_

_And like winds in summer sighing_

_Her voice is low and sweet._

_Her voice is low and sweet,_

_And she's a' the world to me,_

_And for bonnie Alice Kingsleigh,_

_I lay me doon and dee."_

As he finished the song and Alice drifted off to sleep, the last thing she could remember thinking was that she hoped that Annie Laurie wasn't mad that her name wasn't any longer to be found in this version. Tarrant placed his chin on her head and she smiled as she drifted off into unconsciousness.


	23. By Buggy, By Train

**A/N: Claps around for my wonderful Beta, Rang.**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews I have gotten so far. Though, James Birdsong if you could leave a complete sentence I'd much appreciate it. I am not sure what you are trying to communicate to me :)**

**As always, loves, I always appreciate the reading and the reviewing!**

* * *

Friday couldn't have come soon enough for Alice. Though she knew her sister loved her dearly and that she just wanted the best for Alice's life, after nearly two months of her was becoming absolutely smothered by the expectations. She had been able to survive as an adult in Underland and she was thoroughly convinced she could do the same here. She trusted that Annabelle would give her more freedom than her over protective sister did.

Alice finished placing some clean undergarments in her carpet bag and closed it, her energy having slightly returned. She began to grip the wooden handle when a clearing of one's throat startled her. She turned and saw Tarrant starring in the doorway.

"My Mad Man!" She exclaimed with excitement. He winked at her and then strode forward. He took the carpet bag and Alice began to protest.

"No, my fair one. There shall be no carpet bag carrying for my little almost mother." He used his pointer finger to lovingly tap her nose. Alice placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm not an invalid, beloved." She huffed.

"I shall carry this regardless." He placed his hand far away so that Alice could not snatch if even if she tried. Alice sighed then went to her small rack in the corner of the room. She took her shawl and placed it around her shoulder. Finally she placed a travelling hat atop her golden curls and then smiled at him. He bowed to her with emphasis and she rolled her eyes.

"After you, my Lady," He remained parallel to the floor. As Alice walked by him she caught hold of his hand and roughly dragged him after her.

"There shall be no mocking of this Lady." Alice smiled up at him. He hurried along after her as she travelled down the hall and descended the stairs. Annabelle was awaiting them at the door, a male servant by her side carrying her tote. Her abdomen was beginning to splay her legs and she stood with her feet pointed outward. A hand was resting on the bump that showed gently through her bodice. Alice noticed that she was going sans corset and a smile rose to her lips.

"Shall we be on our way then, Alice? Tarrant?" She asked with a warm smile. Alice was surprised to find that Margaret wasn't in the room saying goodbye.

"Where is my sister? Still very angry with what has happened?" Alice placed a hand on her bloated belly indicating what she meant. Annabelle shook her head.

"No, I don't think something like that would keep her from bidding you a proper farewell. She awoke late last night with cramping in her side and we gave doctor Havershim quite the night visit. He insisted that if she wanted a healthy baby than she was to finally go into confinement. She is so much weaker this time around; Havershim thinks it's due to the stress of Robert as well as all these months alone."

"I put the most stress on her," Alice sighed; Tarrant slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Nonsense, Alice. You have come and graced her with your presence. She has just forgotten what type of fun you are." She winked at her. "Now we have a train to catch so we must be on our way." She turned to walk out the door and Alice turned one last time to look at the house. She sighed as she looked up the stairs, sad that she would most certainly never see her sister again. She hoped all was well with her and the little girl she carried. Tarrant grabbed hold of her hand and she turned. Sadness rung in his eyes as he recognized this was her version of losing what she had left. He had lost his flesh and blood to fire and a Jabberwock, she was losing hers to a rabbit hole and a looking glass. She smiled up at him; wordless knowing that he felt her pain. She went out the door with him and as she came to his side he placed an arm about her back. Alice placed her hand on her abdomen again. They were leaving behind what she had known in order to go off and make a new path. She placed her hand on Tarrant's back as well and together the two strode to the carriage; eager to find their looking glass and return to their home.

The ride to the train station in the carriage was quiet. Alice's fatigue has temporary returned; though in part this time to a subtle mourning that took place with what she was leaving behind. The two hour ride was serene; Alice was able to finally say goodbye to all that she had known as a little girl, no longer in a panicked rush after a White Rabbit. She felt Tarrant take her hand but she didn't dare look to him because she wanted to fill her memory with what was out the window. Miles of grass blew in the wind; some of it was fenced in order keep various cattle, sheep, and horses in while other was left to the wild. Mansions were spotted in the distance and she knew that some of these were homes of friends she knew as a child. She breathed a finally goodbye as she saw the railway approaching.

Tarrant helped her out of the carriage and then turned to help Annabelle. He took both of their bags from the servant and managed to carry all three of the people's things. Annabelle had in hand only a small hat box. Alice carried nothing. She was only attached to a few hats, but these were all back in Underland. She trusted that Tarrant would be able to make her several as soon as they returned to their mad Windmill abode; she didn't dare try to travel through the looking glass with more than what they needed. Quickly the trio boarded the train, settling in their seats. The conductor came down the halls, stopping in the rooms to check tickets. Tarrant handed them over once he had retrieved them from his coat pocket. Alice took the seat nearest the window and rested her head back. Annabelle sat across from her and smiled.

"Here's to hoping that we find your looking glass." She said with a wink. Alice nodded her head.

"You smile as though you keep a secret we do not know of." Tarrant noted.

"Perhaps I do, oh I am terribly bad at keeping them once I am found out. But you must pretend to act surprised."

"Why does this sound so familiar?" Alice said with a roll of her eyes. Annabelle blushed.

"I am as a bad as the Chattaways. I will admit this now." She leaned forward. "But Callum is sure that he has found your looking glass."

"Oh?" Tarrant leaned toward her, interest on his face.

"He said that many of your father's study items are now being auctioned off or sold. He has stumbled across a very interesting type of looking glass. At first he actually thought it was a painting."

"How odd," Alice commented as her attention was now grasped. "Why would he think that?"

"Well, you see, it still reflects your father's study perfectly as though someone had a special sort of photography machine that was able to capture colors." Annabelle comment. "It is the most bizarre thing and Lowell I guess has been wondering who could have painted a masterpiece such as that. No art collector has been able to even guess what artist could have possibly recreated it."

"It's the study of Marmoreal," Alice said with certainty. "That looking glass has sat in my Father's study for as long as I can remember. It was the one that I climbed in through as a little girl. I must have climbed right into the study of Marmoreal. Rather things were a bit different back then. Though I suppose time does change people. But the room hasn't changed at all."

"Because it was always reflecting your father's study. Or rather your father's study was reflecting it. I suppose they were both reflecting one another." Tarrant said with a puzzled look about his face.

"That is quite the hypothesis, Lord Hightopp." Annabelle nodded her raven dark curls. Alice frowned. "

"I hope that no art dealer has collected interest in it."

"There is one man who is highly interested in it, is what Mish has told me." She said with a smile. "He was curious as to why I wanted to know about the 'painting'. He asked if I wanted so badly to hang it in the drawing room. I would have accepted but then he wouldn't have shipped it back here. I think Mish is looking into an apartment in England for me to be able to spend the last couple months of my pregnancy in."

"Confinement. Just as Margaret is doing now." Alice sighed. "It's terrible that they shut ladies up when they are so near birth."

"It's to ensure that we stay healthy and well, Alice. Surely you have that in your Wonderland." Annabelle suggested gently. Alice looked to Tarrant.

"No, we don't. Although we are much better at keeping babies inside of these ladies." Alice said with a smiled.

"A wonderful rhyme," Tarrant beamed. Alice laughed, placing a hand on his arm.

"It is a world that isn't ruled by what people think you should do but rather what you are doing." She frowned. "I suppose that is a very confusing way of putting it."

"I believe I understand, Alice." Annabelle laughed. Alice looked into Annabelle's blue eyes, concern ringing in her own.

"Are you scared, Annabelle?"

"What would I have to be scared of?" She asked gently. Tarrant looked to Alice with concern.

"There are so many women up here that I have heard of dying or becoming so very ill. Then there is the birthing process in itself." Alice felt her heart gripped with cold doubt. She sent a small prayer up that Margaret would make it through this second baby. It occurred to her, in asking Annabelle that her own sister might not make it through.

"I suppose I am a little scared." Annabelle nodded her head slightly. "But, Alice, when you are further along, you will be able to focus more on yourself bringing a little someone into this world- rather your world I do hope- and not so much on you. I am terrified of the pain that is going to ensue but that will pass. And in the end I know it will be worth it." Annabelle leaned over to pat Alice's shaking hands. Alice sighed a little in relief, though still tense with worry. "Margaret will be just fine."

"I hope there is a way that I can send you letters when I get back to Underland. I should very much like to know what you had and what you named him or her. Whether they look more like you or Hamish. And of course, how my sister is doing."

"I would love to know what kind of child you carry as well." She smiled back. "I am sure with all the magic you speak of in your world that you will be able to conjure enough of it in order to send a small slip of paper to my door step."

Annabelle then began to speak of all the things she wanted to buy in London for the baby and that if she stayed it would be the most perfect opportunity to come back with all sorts of gifts and treats for the baby. They could prepare to also invite guests into their home by throwing a big party. The baby wouldn't be able to return to the mansion until a couple months after its birth anyway. Alice listened with joy for the budding mother and smiled at Annabelle's wide eyed dreams. Tarrant had fallen asleep against the wall of the room divider; Alice glanced his way wondering if their baby would look like him or whether they would look more like Alice. Before long Annabelle grew silent and apologized. She wanted to take a nap before arriving in London. She curled up on the bench like a small child, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Alice placed her head on the wall next to the window and watched as towns and fields and people flew by. The train jostled her gently as it speed along the tracks. Before long she had fallen asleep as well. She didn't awake until the train pulled into its station in London. It jerked forward as its brakes were applied and Alice's green eyes flew open as she was jolted forward. She was a bit disoriented and heard the groan of Tarrant in her left ear as he began to stir awake. She looked out the window and saw rows and rows of multi storied buildings. She had arrived once more in London, a place she hadn't been back to since she was a young teenager.


	24. Manchester Apartment

**A/N: The comments are absolutely making me blush with delight! Thank you so much for them! They fuel my desire to write more! **

**And of course! thanks to my wonderful beta Ranguvar27 :)**

* * *

The two Hightopps and the one Ascot hailed a cab at the train station. The cabby was gruff and the horse looked old and weary but all in all in much better spirits then most of the other cabs in the area. Tarrant helped Annabelle in first, Alice standing back and taking in the sights of London. He then took Alice's hand in his and she turned to him.

"A part of me is going to miss all of this when I go back."

"It was still the place you remember love. No matter how much your piece fits into our Underlandian puzzle you will always still call a part of this world home." He murmured. Then he helped Alice up into the cab. Then he too climbed into the frumious smelling buggy. A sniff brought to mind piss, alcohol, and cigars. Tarrant was none too excited to have his Alice in such a deplorable looking means of transportation. Annabelle must have seen this and placed a reassuring hand on Tarrant's arm.

"I promise, it isn't that long a ride to the Manchester's apartment." She said with a reassuring smile. Tarrant wrapped his arm around Alice's waist as Annabelle gave the driver the address. With a sharp flick of the reins and a grizzly cry of 'forward' the horse took off at a brisk trot. The ride was bumpy and Alice clung tightly to Tarrant's thigh. Her stomach still hadn't settled, their wee trouble maker was causing it all sorts of rebellion, and the smells of London were probably making her ill. He reassuring rubbed her back, trying to get her to loosen her tight muscles.

The horse went on several streets at its unsteady trot before arriving at the front of a flight of small stairs.

"This is it." Annabelle announced as she rose in the buggy. Tarrant rose to help her out when the flying open of the door interrupted both of them. Hamish came swiftly down the stairs, a smile plastered across his short, flat face.

"Bella!" He cried out, walking as fast as he could down the steps. She gave a giggle of delight.

"Mish, how have you been love?" She waited until he approached the cab before open the door and bounding into his open arms. He twirled her in a circle slightly, bringing her as close as her body would allow for a hug.

"I have been yearning for your presence." He kissed the side of her face. "It has been too long since I have seen you last. And my how you've grown." He placed a hand on her protruding stomach.

"Mish, Alice and Tarrant are with me, remember?" Annabelle giggled.

"Ahhh, yes yes!" He turned to the two. "Don't just stand there gaping, Alice. Tell Tarrant to help you down and we shall make ourselves comfortable in the sitting room. The maid was just about to serve me some tea." Tarrant quickly hopped down from the cab, turning to offer his hand to Alice. She took it and gently made her way out of the buggy, trying her best not to trip on her skirts. Tarrant than pulled the money Annabelle had given him from his coat pocket and paid the driver. He tipped his hat to the milliner (_a very poor hat indeed! I should have made him a new one as payment! _Tarrant had thought to himself) and clicked his tongue with the flick of his reins. The horse began at a trot forward down the street to look for another paying customer. Tarrant turned to Alice, extending his elbow to her. She took it and together they ascended the staircase after the chattering Annabelle and Hamish Ascot.

The house was dark when they entered and Tarrant had to blink as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. He took Alice's shrug and hat, placing them on the coat rack next to the door along with his own travelling coat. The two followed Hamish and Annabelle into the sitting room.

"You said 'me' Hamish, where are Lord Callum and Lowell?" Alice interrupted the two reunited love birds.

"They are out finishing up a sale. Rough part of town that I would rather not be caught dead in." He smiled to Annabelle.

"Rough?" Alice asked.

"The part of London where girls sell their bodies in hopes of a scrap of meat and men make money off them by providing them 'customers'. Some of the pimps that do their sort of disgusting work out there are quite wealthy. Lowell had met one of them at an auction and he stopped by a couple times to take a look at what he has to sell. Interested in that strange portrait from your father's study. Lowell brought it down today to let him take a look before they decide on a price." Tarrant looked to Alice; it had to be their painting. She reached out and took his hand in reassurance.

"Is he returning with it?"

"I believe he is later this evening. Why do you ask?"

"I just want to see if I remember this painting." Alice fibbed, her face taught with her deception.

"I think Lowell is getting a fair price for the piece so I hope you don't have hopes of keeping it." Hamish commented. Alice shook her blonde curls.

"No, I would have nowhere to store it and I have no money to pay for it from Lowell."

"I am certain he wouldn't charge you if you wanted it badly."

"No, it's truly fine, Hamish," Alice sank into a large armchair. "I am just trying to reconstruct what my father's study once was."

"A magnificent place, I can promise you that!" Hamish answered with a wink. "I am truly sorry that neither he nor your mother are here any longer."

"Thank you, Hamish, for your condolences." Tarrant took a seat in a chair next to an accordion desk. The room fell silent until the maid entered with tea. Tarrant refused some; his mind was too busy to want any. Alice took a little with a lump of sugar. Annabelle declined as well and Hamish took a cup of tea as well as a small tea sandwich.

"Now, tomorrow I don't have anything planned for you nor Mr. Hightopp I am afraid, Alice." Hamish began. "I will be taking my lovely Bella to the most wonderful doctor in all of England. Then I want to look at apartments for you."

"You wish me to endure my confinement here in London?" Annabelle asked gently.

"Yes, only because you will be right at my side. I am beginning to work out a deal with a trading company to open up trade to Sumatra and Borneo. We are beginning to enhance trade in these areas. We hope to start tapping India very soon as well."

"You have done such a wonderful job with the company, Hamish." Alice said with a smile on her face. Tarrant spotted a small blush upon Hamish's cheeks.

"I try my best with what is given to me."

"You do very well by me." Annabelle said with a wink. He touched her cheek lightly.

"The house will be empty," He turned to Alice and Tarrant. "I suppose Tarrant can go with Lowell and Callum tomorrow as they bring more stuff to…that district."

"I want to go, I want to see who is buying and now possessing my Father's things."

"Alice, that part of London is no place for a Lady at all!" Hamish shook his head. "I just can't permit you to go."

"I accept your suggestion but I am my own woman."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Hamish sighed. "I suppose you would use that golden tongue of yours to convince your nostalgia stricken brother in law to let you tag along."

"Nostalgia stricken?"

"I think he's met a friend or something of like on his errands out. You'll have to ask him yourself." Hamish responded to Alice. Alice looked with curiosity in her eyes to Tarrant. He sighed, knowing that he was about to be dragged along through the streets of this town. He was growing impatient; why couldn't they just grab the mirror already and hop right through.

_Because you are married to the Queen of Curiosity._ His madness answered him. He nodded his head in agreement with it.

"Alice, you really shouldn't go. You'll merely get yourself into trouble." Annabelle smiled at her. "The mirror will be back tonight, take a look at it then."

"It's being stored in an empty apartment that the Kingsleigh used to own. Once everything in storage is sold, it too will go onto market." Hamish undid Annabelle's clips and ran a hand through her dark hair.

"I'll be with her, Lord Ascot." Tarrant spoke up finally. Hamish smiled at him.

"With your right hook you're sure to keep anyone away." He mused. Alice rolled her eyes.

"I thought that was forgotten about." Alice commented.

"Oh, Alice! That was the only entertainment I got for that week." He answered with a chuckle.

"That's rather violent, Mish. Don't tell me you've gone out spending money on fights around here." Annabelle placed a hand on her husband's chest.

"Of course not, love. I need my rest and those fights are far too rough to even watch." He assured her, steepling his fingers under her chin. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Alice stood, looking to Tarrant. Her eyes screamed to him _please let us leave these two love birds to be_. He nodded his head in agreement.

"I am going to retire for the evening." She stood, nervously brushing out imaginary wrinkles in her skirt. "Where may I retire for the evening?"

"Your room, Alice, is in the upper floor farthest room to the left. Tarrant, you will be sharing a room with Callum across the hall." Hamish stood, fishing a key from his pocket. "Here is the lock for the floor. Please just keep an eye out for Miss Kingsleigh. She's alone in that room I am sorry to say, which makes me nervous about her safety." Tarrant nodded, taking the key in his hand. Passing through the hall he picked up their travel bags. Alice uncomfortably clenched her stomach as she waited at the door. He fumbled with the lock several times before successful moving the tumble, allowing the portal to open. He followed her up the stairs. She stopped at the top and turned to him, pain on her face.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just tired from this baby and travelling. I will be as right as rain in the morning, I'm sure of it." She assured him. Tarrant doubted her; she looked exhausted and extremely pale. Under her eyes were dark bags that gave away her sleep wasn't restful. She waddled, from weariness, down the hall. Tarrant set the carpetbags down and opened the door for her. She walked into the cold, dimly lit room and shuddered.

"Do you suppose that Callum would miss your company for the evening?"

"I doubt he'd even notice if I'd arrived." Tarrant smiled. "Or he'd be utterly relieved that he didn't have to face the prospect of the Mad Milliner."

"Blame it on the mercury." She murmured. Tarrant placed a hand on her cheek.

"Are you sure you're all right, my fair one." He looked her in her deep green eyes.

"It's just…stress. I am just worried about getting home. I am worried that Margaret is going to hate me for the rest of my life. I don't want to make Lowell angry with me." She began, tears flowing down her face.

"Oh, Alice…shh," He brought her close to his chest, tucking her beneath his arms. She trembled in them.

"I've wanted all of this to be a dream, Tarrant. A nightmare. I want to wake up in a sweaty mess beside you screaming my head off. But we will be in Underland; we will be in our room."

"This isn't as cheerful a visit as you had hoped, was it?" He asked. Alice sighed.

"I don't know what to think anymore."

"Don't." He answered her, entwining his stained hands in her blonde curls.

"I am forgetting, Tarrant. I am forgetting once again what Underland was. It's becoming the dream I had as a child. So very faded as if I am looking in a foggy looking glass."

"We're going to get back, Alice. Now go slip into something lighter. I shall go downstairs and fetch some more tea, possible some biscuits. Is your stomach ready for that?" He inquired. Alice smiled.

"I think so. Tare, you are too good to me."

"Only because that is all I can give you. My heart and my devotion." He murmured and kissed her cheek before heading downstairs. He heard her weep as he left, his heart breaking for the sorrow her heart held.


	25. Unusual Lowell

**A/N: The REAL chapter 25- Unusual Lowell...**

* * *

Alice awoke the next morning feel better than she had in weeks. The sickness had not washed over her yet, although she still had not consumed breakfast. She woke with Tarrant by her side, curled against her curves. She paused for a moment almost hoping to wake up in their house, but all she saw was the cold, bare walls of the apartment bedroom. She stirred and Tarrant moved, awaking.

"Alice, Alice, yew alri'ht?" He muttered.

"Shhh, Tare. I am fine; I didn't mean to wake you." She placed a kiss on his temple. He smiled up at her naughtily. She shook her head.

"Alice, you are so beautiful," He sighed, rubbing the ends of her hair in between his fingers.

"We have to get up so that we can meet Callum and Lowell. We are headed out, remember, to retrieve the Looking Glass." With the reminder from Alice, Tarrant shot up out of the bed. Quickly he reached into his carpet bagging pulling out various clothing items. Alice began to dress as well, and picked up a corset she had in her bag with disgust.

"Will you lace this for me?" She held the codfish out to Tarrant. He looked at it with disgust.

"The last time you wore one of those you ended up passed out on the ground."

"This is London, I need to wear it. Either you put it on me or I'll have to go and fetch Annabelle." She answered. She didn't want to wear it but she didn't want to cause trouble on the streets either. Begrudgingly he took it, placing it around her swollen waist. "Draw it in enough so that you aren't able to see the small bloat I have. I don't want to tell Lowell today." She answered. Tarrant tied it against his greater will, small tears slipping down his cheeks as she clung to the bedpost. He couldn't believe he was doing this to her.

"Alice"

"You aren't a bad person, Tare. You are helping us get home." She answered.

"It isn't too tight?" He looked at her.

"No, it isn't. It is loose." She answered with a lie. She was having slight trouble breathing. As soon as they returned to Marmoreal she could take the codfish off. She looked in the mirror, brushing out a few wrinkles in the skirt of her purple day dress. It was heavy but it was what she needed to where. If they truly were heading into prostitution alley she didn't want to draw any more attention to herself.

"Let us go." She said. He took her hand and led her down the stairs. Alice was prepared more than ever to return home. She was trying her best to ignore the ominous feeling in her soul, however, that something bad was about to happen.

"No! We can't allow this Lowell." Callum protested when Alice told him that Tarrant and she were going to go with them on their delivery today.

"I can't persuade the girl otherwise. Look who's she standing next to now." He had been serenely eating a bowl of oats and pointed with his spoon to Tarrant. The milliner shrugged.

"Lowell, this is suicide." Callum began.

"I am being escorted by three men and I am quite capable of taking care of myself, Callum." Alice insisted.

"You are a woman. If a pimp tried to grab you-"

"They won't." Tarrant stepped in front of Alice. "I will assure you of that."

"You should know well enough about Tarrant's left hook, Callum." Lowell commented. "Perhaps I should be more worried about you. All those years of bar fighting and a measly milliner can punch you out." Lowell laughed.

"What?" Callum turned to Lowell.

"Oh, I've known you were a filthy Gaelic for awhile. I have just needed you. However, you are proving yourself to be quite the intelligent young man." Lowell said with apparent uninterest as he ate his breakfast. Callum's face turned a bright red.

"My family is still people."

"Tell that to the Royals. I am not your judge in the end." Lowell stood up. "I just am now intent on your not marrying Alice. Though she isn't one for propriety now is she." Lowell looked to his sister in law. "I suppose you must join us. You're probably in want of that mirror that Callum has been looking for." He looked to his assistant.

"How do you know so much?" Callum asked.

"You are a very messy executor. You leave unfinished letters out in the open. I couldn't help but read a few. Every man has his vice."

"I thought yours were hookers." Alice spat. She was angry with her brother in law for even heading down to the red light district.

"Clever as always," Lowell shook his head at Alice. He was being unusually passive this morning and it was piquing Alice's curiosity.

"We don't mean to argue, Lowell." Tarrant interrupted Alice before she could question what her brother in law was up to. "Alice is eager to see this…painting…that you've found. I heard it was quite unique which has me curious as well." He smiled his gap toothed grin in order to quell an argument.

"You two are up to something," Lowell said with speculation. "But I am afraid that I am not delivering it until tomorrow. I am having it appraised to be sure I am getting a fair deal. You are, however, still invited to come along today. I see Alice has her inquisitive look about her." Lowell walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Lowell is acting quite peculiar today." Tarrant noted looking after his brother in law.

"Yeah, well, he has made a giant mistake." Callum said, rising while he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Why is everyone speaking in riddles?" Alice questioned.

"Did you tell him who I was?" Callum asked Alice. "I thought we had a deal."

"No, I promise Callum I didn't!" She answered. Tarrant stepped in front of her.

"Alice knows better than to reveal secrets as big as yours Lord Gally," Alice placed her hand on Tarrant's shoulder, not wanting a fight to break out. She was tired of the fighting, the disapproval, and the disappointment.

"Lowell isn't stupid. He must have asked around about who you were. I am sure that not everyone you know is so tightlipped." Alice commented.

"You better hope he doesn't find out what happened to you! Annabelle accidentally told Hamish and me last night." The ruddy man informed her. Alice sighed.

"Once we get our hands on that mirror we won't be in anyone's hair anymore." Tarrant glared at Callum.

"Oh, I am not against you two anymore." Callum smiled. "I thought we were already past this." He held his hand out to Tarrant. Alice watched as Tarrant warily took it. "Congratulations chap. I hope that you will send word about your beautiful baby when it graces your home." Tarrant smiled at Callum. Alice felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Thank, Callum Gallagher. I hope that you find what you are searching for." He answered. Callum smiled.

"We can finish our goodbyes tomorrow. Today I assume that you would like to know the mystery behind Lowell Manchester."

"So you do know!" Alice cried out. Callum smiled coyly.

"I think it will be more meaningful if it comes from your brother in law's own mouth." Callum answered. "He's being allusive because he doesn't know what to do."

"Do about what?" Tarrant questioned.

"Do about Lenore." Callum looked to Alice. "It turns out that his home has been filled with secrets long before you and I came, Alice. Perhaps that is why it is his goal to know everyone else's."

Alice looked to Tarrant. There was no point dissuading her from the mystery now. She wanted to know what was going on, a bad force of habit. Callum began to leave the room.

"We need to be moving out soon. We want to see Lenore before we meet with Mr. Harland Stitch." Callum answered.

"Who is he?" Alice questioned, following Callum out of the room.

"Oh, you will meet him, Alice. Tarrant, when we do, keep her close." He instructed. Alice felt him put his hand around her arm, guarding her already.

"We must move along, you two. So as to have time for Lenore." Callum smiled drawing the two along into the hall in order to be prepared to leave.


	26. Red Light District

**A/N: I made an uploading mistake :O I accidentally threw this chapter up too early (damn having 44 chapters XD times 2 for beta edits!) sooooo if you read chapter 25 you've already read this chapter. You have to read a new chapter 25 XD If you are going through 25-26 you're alright. Sorry guys for the mistake!**

* * *

Tarrant watched Lowell as they travelled down the street in the buggy. He hung his head, tiredness in his body language showed that something was weighing heavily on his spirit. He remained silent when Tarrant, Callum, and Alice had joined him in the cab, his gaze looking down the wet London street. The milliner knew that while his stare was ahead his mind was miles away. Hadn't he sat with this weariness when Alice had gone back to Upperland? It was hopeless for him then, just as things seemed hopeless for Lowell now.

Though Lowell had tried to drag them apart, though he had tried to find Alice a suitor, Tarrant couldn't remain angry at him. He felt so very sorry for him, actually. There was so much more that Lowell hid from everyone else, the Hatter realized, then just his platonic feelings for Margaret. He knew that Lenore must have been the woman he was also so vague about. Lenore was the love that he was denied. She must have been the reason why he tried to deny Tarrant of Alice. He had never been able to have whom he loved so he was to make certain that everyone else would have to follow by the same rules.

What kind of a society enjoyed tearing apart people's desires and dreams?

Right. The one that denied Alice and Tarrant an equal union because they weren't of the same class.

"Who is Lenore, Lowell?" Alice questioned. He looked up to her with mournful eyes but he didn't answer. Tarrant looked over to his wife; she sat staring at her brother in law.

"We've another ten minutes before we arrive at Lenore's…home," Lowell finally answered.

"This is when I'd start hanging onto Alice," Callum looked to Tarrant. Tarrant looked out on the streets. Women in various stages of undress hung out on the corners. Some looked as if they didn't have enough sleep, others were fidgety. Still some looked dreadfully ill.

"They all look so tired," He commented. Alice grabbed his chin and forced him to look to her.

"They're all strung out on opium," Callum commented. "Or at least most of them are."

"Opium?"

"It's a drug, love." Alice commented. "I was beginning to see its trail all the way to China. Those poor women", she commented looking out. Tarrant tried to look out again but Alice held his face tight. "I'd rather you not see them in their half clothed glory."

"A half alive woman isn't going to be more beautiful to me than you are."

"They are to other men," She whispered. Tarrant kissed her temple.

"Only because normal Victorian woman aren't like you, I assume Alice. You wouldn't be in your predicament otherwise would you?" Callum commented. Tarrant shot the man a look for bringing it up and looked to Lowell. Lowell had his hands fisted together, resting his mouth upon them in thought. He wasn't in the world of the carriage anymore. He was in the world of Lowell and his secrets.

"Lowell, you are among friends." Tarrant assured him. Lowell placed his face in his hands, his shoulders shuddering. The big tough Lowell was reduced to tears. The cab was filled with awkward silence as they rode for a few minutes more, stopping at the door of a dilapidated brick building.

Lowell was the first to exit in silence. Tarrant stepped out next, turning to take Alice's hand and helped her down. He drew her under his arm; she placed her hands on his chest. He wasn't going to let any man think that she was available for his slurvish desires. Callum came up behind them. He leaned in close.

"Be prepared, Lenore has gone through a lot of wear and tear." He whispered. Alice shifted to look at him in confusion; Tarrant only drew her closer as they entered the poorly lit, frumious lobby. An entirely too fat woman, her breasts hanging out of her low cut neckline, greeted the group. She smiled through her bent and rotting teeth, her plump fingers tapping upon her sagging cheeks.

"Eh! Et's tha gent lookin' for our Lenore." She answered with a thick Cockney accent. Tarrant found her to be quite ugly. He questioned if she ever had any customers.

"How is she today?" Lowell asked.

"Fadin' fas' tha poor duck." The obese woman answered. Lowell handed over several pounds worth of money.

"Ah'll cut ya ah deal today love." She began to take a note in her book. "Since ya don' get ya money's worth outta 'er ya can 'ave tha 'our fer an 'alf." She set up a deal with him. Lowell nodded. "She ain't gettin' meh much money anymo' as it es."

"Thank you, I am sure she'll appreciate it." Lowell answered.

"An' tha li'le one too." She smiled with her disgusting teeth. Alice tugged on Tarrant's coat sleeve which caused him to look down at her. She had interest written all over her face.

"Would you mind if my friends came along with me."

"Tha more tha merrier!" She laughed heartily. "Ah don' suppose ya tol' them tha' they shoul'n' try tha tart."

"They don't have much interest." Lowell answered. The woman looked to Alice.

"Thar's a li'le tart righ' there!" She smiled at Alice. "Li'le virgin dove like yew woul' make a pre'y penny en this business."

"I am not for sale." Alice answered. Tarrant wrapped his arm around her.

"Ah sees ya go' a misteh as it es." She winked. "Bu' if ya fin' yehself in a pinch stop by an' see meh. Tha name's Miss. Ki'y."

"I don't think I will be in need of that, but thanks for caring, Miss Kitty." Alice responded. Lowell began to make his way up the creaky wooden stairs.

The further they made their way into the building, the more the smell of musk and rot filled the room. Moans and coughing could be heard through the hall. A very intoxicated man made his way out of one of the rooms, his pants not even done up all the way. He smiled at Alice and winked.

"Here there, little dove. You look as if you aren't infected." He made his way toward Alice but Tarrant placed him behind her.

"Yew tou' the woman, yew dale wi' me." Tarrant growled in his burr. It was now he wished Alice wasn't as beautiful as she was. If she looked like the woman downstairs he wouldn't love her any less and men would leave her alone. But he did so appreciate her beauty. He couldn't wait to get out of the disgusting building. Callum roughly brushed past the man who had made an advance toward Alice, giving him the message to truly leave the beauty alone.

Lowell made his way down the hall a little more before stopping at one of the doors. He knocked and a frail female voice came from the other side of the door. "Jus' a minute."

"It's alright, it's just me." He answered. "And a couple friends." The door creaked open and Tarrant heard Alice gasp.

"Hattie?" Alice questioned, stepping closer.

"Oo are yew?" She questioned. "Meh name's no' 'Attie." She said.

"This is Lenore," Lowell said. The woman moved out of the way. "But yes, Alice, you may remember me calling her Hattie."


	27. Long Lost Lenore

**A/N: Shout out to Poe for being an inspiration! And of course shot out to Rang, my wonderful Beta!**

* * *

Alice was stunned. There was the woman that Lowell had been kissing at her engagement party standing before her right now. She was much thinner and sicker looking, her muscles looking eaten away. Her eyes set far back in their sockets.

"Oo are yew?" She questioned Alice again, a slight cough following.

"Alice Hightopp." She answered.

"Alice Kingsleigh," Lowell said, turning to Lenore.

"As en your wife's sistah?' Lenore questioned with fear in her eyes.

"She isn't going to say anything to anyone, Nore, I promise." He leaned down and kissed her temple. Alice's stomach flipped. Her brother in law had so tenderly kissed the whore. In a way she had never seen him kiss Margaret- which had only been once or twice.

"Is Sol going to come out?" Lowell asked with a gentle smile upon his large mouth.

"Of cou'se! Ah wasn' sure when ya said thar was company whether ya would wan' 'im to o' no'." She answered sickly. She wearily sunk onto the bed and gently called out. "C'mon out Solomon."

The closet door creaked open and a round, dirty face peeked out from its dark depths.

"Papa!" He cried as soon as he saw Lowell and came running at him. Lowell caught him in his arms and spun him around. The boy looked to be about four, scrawny and filthy. Lowell pulled an apple out of his coat pocket and the boy took it in his grubby hands.

"I brought you a little something to eat. I have a nice lunch for you and your mother in the carriage."

"When am I gonna go 'ome with yew?" The boy asked. Lowell looked to Alice. Alice gulped.

"I brought some friends for you to meet." Lowell said with a smile. "This is your auntie Alice." Lowell set the boy down, placing a hand on the boy's dirt brown shaggy hair. The boy reached to his waist, with skinny legs and knobby knees shaking in nervousness.

"Es she me Mah's sistah?" He asked.

"No, she's my sister." Lowell laughed. Alice was shocked as the boy looked at her. This was Lowell's son. She looked over to Lenore with wide eyes. The woman looked tired, too tired to be afraid of how Alice would react. Alice began to understand. Lowell had relations with her and had produced a son. This was obviously the bastard child. She felt her own stomach. How dare she look down on him like those who found out about her pregnancy looked down on her own unborn child. She knelt down to his level.

"Hello, what's your name?" She questioned.

"Tha name's Solomon, ma'am." He answered with the rough politeness that only young boys can have. He held out his little hand. Alice shook it with shock.

"Nice to meet you Solomon." Alice responded. Lowell ruffled the boy's hair with affection.

"The man with the strange top hat is Auntie Alice's dear friend Tarrant Hightopp."

"Well nice ta meet ya, Misteh 'ightopp!" He said with enthusiasm. Alice watched as he bent at his waist to shake the boy's hand.

"And of course you remember Mr. Gally."

"'e came by yesterday. I remember." The boy said. Lenore looked at him with a scolding glare.

"Don' talk back ta ya Fathah like tha'!" She scolded. The boy looked up to Lowell.

"Sorry, Fathah, I didn' mean ta be disrespe'ful."

"Why don't you go and fetch some of your toys while we have a talk with your mother."

"Yes sir." He obeyed, going into the closest and bring out some wooden toys. He sat in the corner, playing with them. Lowell went to go sit on the bed. Alice took the chair next to it, Tarrant standing behind her. Callum went to lean against a lopsided vanity.

"How have you been, Nore?" Lowell asked, taking her hand.

"Ah've been bettah. It's so good tah see ya love. Et really es." She lay back on the bed.

"I don't understand what's going on," Alice remarked. Lowell sighed and Lenore looked up to him.

"Go on and tell 'er. She's gotta know sometime or another." She encouraged him.

"Lenore was a servant to a girl that my parents wanted me to meet. It was at a Masquerade and Lenore had been able to conjure up some type of costume so that she could work the banquet." He smiled down at her. "She always liked to pretend that she was part of the aristocracy."

"Ah swear' Ah am." She said. Lowell laughed, kissing her clenched fist.

"I thought she was the girl my parents had sent me to meet. I can't even remember that girl's name." He paused in retelling the story. "Well Lenore opened her mouth and began to tell me all her funny stories and began witty banter with me. I was shocked at how she came up and began speaking with me. It was very bold, but she isn't very bright."

"Only as much as Ah needed ta be." She said proudly.

"Exactly," He smiled. "Enough for me." He looked into her eyes and Alice patiently waited for him to begin again.

"I feel in love with her only to discover when I had my parents call on the house to meet with the young woman again that she was not the friend's daughter I was told so much about. I came to find that she was nothing more than a servant girl. But she had won my heart." Tears filled his eyes.

"She was sent away because the household needed to downsize their servant size, with two of the girls being married off. They sent Lenore away and I thought that I'd never see her again." He looked at Alice. "Until I was wandering the streets of this area of town. I don't even know why I was down here. Perhaps because I was no longer getting what I needed from Margaret." He looked away from Alice as he said this. "And there she was, standing on the streets. I couldn't believe my eyes. I rushed up to her and she immediately recognized me. I gleefully asked her price and paid for hours to see my long lost Lenore. We talked, we made love," He said it so callously; perhaps because of the company he was in. "we were Lenore and Lowell once again. I would secretly sneak her out to the countryside, paying her pimp a pretty penny, to meet me at parties. I would give her some of Margaret's old clothes."

"That was her at my party, wasn't it?" Alice asked.

"Yes, it was. I am sorry that I had to deceive you, Alice, but I couldn't let anyone know about Lenore. She was heavily with child then and it was-I just couldn't bear the thought of us being separated again." He looked to her. "I loved this woman more than I could ever love anyone else."

"Oh, Lowell," Alice breathed. Her heart broke for him. What he must have been going through. The same thing he was putting Tarrant and her through, she couldn't be angry. She knew that he thought that was what was right to do. He had been doing it all his life hadn't he?

"She gave birth to Solomon and not long after that contracted Syphilis."

"Been ragin' in me body for almos' four yea's." She coughed.

"I have been visiting her and Solomon every chance I can get." He looked to Alice. "The doctor said she hasn't much time left on this earth." He placed a hand on her face. Alice felt tears ramming her eyes.

"But if you know the pain of being separated from the one you love, why did you separate Alice and I?" Tarrant asked the elephant in the room question.

"I was jealous. I didn't want to see you getting what I always wanted. I couldn't watch it happen, it was too painful." He looked over to them.

"Yew denied these two of a love!" Lenore asked with weak anger in her voice. "Lowell! Tha' was downright' selfish of ya!"

"It was and Tarrant, Alice, I am truly regretful that I did it."

"We're pregnant." Alice answered, placing a hand on her corseted abdomen. Lowell's head looked over at them. "We have to get through that mirror, Lowell. We need to get back to where we belong. We didn't mean to pry open old scars; we didn't mean to cause all this trouble." Alice began to weep; her heart had been though and seen so much heart ache it could no longer bear it.

"Don' cry misseh," Lenore tried to comfort Alice from the bed. "If et es meant ta be it'll work out'." She smiled weakly. Tarrant put a hand on Alice's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Tha's a fine gent ya 'ave thar, Alice. I'm certain 'e'll 'elp ya get through this."

"Lenore, I am so sorry that-"

"No need tah apologize for some'ing tha can't be mended. Bu' Lowell-" She turned to her brother in law. He took both of her hands in his.

"What is it, Nore?" He asked.

"Ya gotta promise tha' ye'll find someone ta take care o' Solomon if I don' make et." She looked him in the eyes.

"I'll do it, I promise, Lenore. I will take care of Solomon. I'll bring him home and I'll tell her I couldn't resist the little orphan boy-"

"No, Lowell, you can't go on with this masquerade any longer," Alice said. "You need to tell Margaret the truth. Neither of you love each other. But perhaps you can make a friendship."

"Alice, I am so sorry that I have messed everything up." Lowell hung his head. Lenore gently stroked his arm. She was deathly pale, her eyes moist from trying to see in the dim light.

"Alice es righ' love." She said. "Yew 'ave ta tell Margaret tha truth." Lenore whispered. Lowell bit his lip.

"You can do it, Lowell." Callum said with the nod of his head. "She took Alice's news decently well. Plus many a gent has visited this district."'

"But how many have fallen in love with a prostitute." Lowell said.

"Why did you do it? Why did you sell yourself, Lenore?" Alice asked.

"Ah was starvin' in tha street. I needed money. Common story 'among tha lo'." She said. Alice couldn't imagine being so desperate that she had to sell her body for the next meal. She was so thankful for Underland, that she was able to find Tarrant. That he would take care of her and their child. "Ah wish Ah didn' 'ave ta. Bu' Ah wanted ta survive." Her sick face was filled with sorrow.

"You need your rest, Lenore." Lowell bent over and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow after we sell the mirror."

"Ah'll be en this bed 'ere." She laughed weakly. Lowell stood and walked over to Solomon, giving him a rough kiss on the top of his head. Tears filled his eyes. Alice stood, taking Tarrant's hand.

"Yew take care o' tha' gem, Misteh Tarrant." Lenore coughed a dull twinkle in her eye.

"I will always guard her with my life." He vowed.

"Good lad." She smiled. "Now, Solomon, c'mon 'ere an' keep ya Ma warm." Solomon hugged Lowell's legs before running up to the bed to cuddle with his mother. Alice's heart warmed at the scene.

"I love you, Lenore." Lowell said as the group left the room. Alice saw her weakly smile back and blow a kiss.

"I will always love you more, Lowell."

"I will never cease to love you more," He laughed at her. Alice felt Tarrant hug her close and she leaned against him, so very thankful that their story had ended up happier than Lowell's.


	28. Warning Signs

Stitches' business office was not far from the brothel in which the sick Lenore lived. A short walk down the street, Lowell had them walk wanting to clear his mind. Alice felt Tarrant's arm about her waist and she looked back to him. He walked with such seriousness in his face. She had never seen him like this before. Callum followed behind Lowell, a walking stick in his hand. He swung it back and forth in boredom rarely using it for its intended purpose. The walk was dreary, a drizzle was falling upon London and Alice found herself drawing her shawl closer to her shoulders. She was so cold, the rain sinking all the way to her bone. She didn't feel right either. It was probably due to the whole mess of Lenore. The poor woman who had to sell her body just to provide food for her little boy. Alice wondered if she even had enough food left in the end to feed herself.

She shuddered as a wind ripped down the street. It blew her skirt behind her and she found herself struggling to keep upright. She was still exhausted and weary, she wanted to curl back in bed and return to the warmth of sleep. But sleeping wasn't going to get either her or Tarrant home any faster. So she pressed on. The narrow street trapped the wind as it blew and it began to rain a little harder. Due to the gusts it was raining sideways into Alice's face. She tried her best to keep as much of it out of her eyes by pulling down the flare of her travelling cap. She struggled to hold the shrug closed with one hand while holding her brim down with the other. A warm fabric, however, brought her out of her silent struggle. She turned to see the Milliner coatless. He had wrapped his outer coat around her shoulders, using both hands to hold it in place. It was already warm from his body heat and covered a great deal more than her wrap did. Alice looked to him with a weak smile. How was it that he always knew her every need whether she voiced them or not. He leaned over quickly and kissed her temple. Alice reached up to pat his hand, mouthing thank you on her lips.

The walk finally led them to a much pricier looking brothel. Alice shuddered at the sight of it. Lowell paused at the doorway shaking as much rain off as he could. Then he entered the building's bowels. Callum followed him, turning to her husband and giving him a nod. Tarrant took his coat off of Alice as they entered the building. It was kept warm by a large fireplace in the bar on the bottom floor. It wasn't the usual tavern that the men had always told Alice about (she would never had dared to enter one, it would have been foolishness on her part) it was well kept up and the tables were rather nice looking. Alice began to admire the painting when Tarrant grabbed her by the wrist.

"Stay close' tah meh," He burred in her ear. Alice looked to him and gulped. He placed a reassuring kiss on her wrist before letting it go. He then directed her by the waist to stay in front of him. Another fat woman greeted the group this time though she was in much better upkeep.

"Ah, a whole lot of you," She said with a slight Cockney. It was clear that she was used to hearing the aristocrats and had dropped much of her classes' lilt. "I might have to keep you gents waiting. We've just had a steady stream come in due to the rain. But there will be a lovely lady soon enough to warm the cockles of your hearts. While you wait can I offer you a beer?" She smiled at Callum. He shifted nervously and her eyes looked beyond. Alice soon found herself looking into the woman's sea green eyes.

"Ahhh, you gents bringing a lady around?" She smiled. Tarrant grabbed hold of Alice's arm.

"We are in search of Mr. Harland Stitch." Lowell ignored the lady's question.

"Ahh, my husband. You just missed him. He stepped in his office to deal with another customer." She smiled at Alice. "Would you care for a warm glass of milk?"

"She really isn't what you think she is." Lowell insisted.

"I ain't going to harm her! My name is Isabelle Stitch. There, see. Now we are friends." She smiled again at Alice. "Now would you like a warm glass of milk?"

Alice did want a glass of milk. She was hungry and thirsty. The idea of the milk being warm was just as pleasing to her cold and weary bones.

"I would, thank you." Alice smiled.

"Ah dinnae thin' tha' woul' be such a good idea." Tarrant whispered to her.

"I am not going to poison her! Cross me heart and hopes ta die." Isabelle placed her fat hand on her heavily bosomed chest. Tarrant warily let go of Alice's arm as she walked forward. Isabelle went into the back room.

"If you're poisoned, Alice," Callum began.

"Don't insult the woman; she isn't that much of an idiot to drug a woman in the company of three men. Especially since one is her husband's business partner." Lowell scowled. Callum still looked at Alice with uncertainty.

"I'll be alright, Callum." Alice nodded. The woman appeared with a tall glass of steaming white liquid. Alice took the drink in hand, her face lighting up at the feel of its warmth.

"There you go me lovely lady. Have a seat while we wait." She laughed. Alice climbed onto one of the barstools. "I haven't seen a lady in these parts as pretty as you in years." Isabelle remarked. Alice shifted uncomfortably. "What's your name dove?"

"Ah-Alice," She responded. She heard Tarrant shift uncomfortably. Isabelle leaned close to Alice, her huge breasts almost spilling out of her bar maiden top.

"I don't think your friend with the fancy top hat likes me much." She whispered. Alice smiled.

"Tarrant is just worried, that's all."

"We'll take good care of you here," The woman smiled at Alice. "How old are you?"

"Twenty one. Though I daresay I feel much younger."

"And look it." The woman said with a devious smile.

"What are we looking at?" A commanding masculine voice came from the side of the room. Alice jerked around to see a tall man standing in the doorway. He wasn't overly muscular but one could tell there was power behind that suit jacket. He had a thin inky mustache that was finished off with a line of hair beginning under his lip all the way to his chin. His black eyebrows were bushy but arched elegantly, deep blue eyes threatened beneath them. His hair was dark and long, pulled back by a piece of leather tie. He smiled cruelly, his teeth white and straight.


	29. Plans Changed

"Mr. Stitch," Lowell smiled, striding forward with his hand outstretched.

"Lord Manchester. You came with the mirror today?"

"No, sir, it was tomorrow that I promised you the mirror." Lowell corrected him. "I am having the mirror appraised to be sure that you are getting the best deal from me you can."

"So you just decided to stop in, Lord Manchester?" Stitch asked with suspicion. Lowell blushed.

"I happened to be in the area and I wanted to stop in. You are one of my most invested clients."

"You have many things that make my brothel look nice." He smiled past Lowell. "Ah, Callum you have come back with Lord Manchester. It is so nice to see you. You've brought a friend as well." He indicated to Tarrant. Alice realized that because Callum stood in front of her the man had not seen her yet. She crouched behind the man's silhouette. The lady didn't say anything to her husband about her being there and she wanted to remain invisible until she could get to Tarrant. Much to Alice's dismay the creepy business man strode forward, extending his hand to her husband. Tarrant refused to take it.

"Ah, not one for shaking hands?" He asked of the milliner. Alice knew that he was staring the pimp down with anger.

"I prefer not to shake with murderers." He growled.

"I have never murdered anyone, old chap." He said with a chuckle. "You must have me mistaken for another."

"What of all those girls that are upstairs doing what they are doing."

"They merely are trying to survive. Besides, if you don't like it don't come around. I am assuming you are not looking for business today." He said, coming closer to Tarrant. "I am curious to your name however. And may I inquire where you got that magnificent hat."

"Tarrant Hightopp. The hat is a family heirloom of sorts." He responded flatly. Stitch laughed.

"Tarrant is a milliner by trade," Lowell spoke up, shooting Tarrant a look.

"You make hats? I have been meaning to get several new top hats and if you can truly make hats like the one upon your fine mess of hair then I will be certainly willing to pay you a pretty penny. Or, some services if you change your mind." Stitch's eyes smiled with cruelty.

"Ah woul' ne'er take advantage o' a woman like tha'." He scowled.

"Not from around here, are we?" Stitch frowned. "I hope he isn't with you, Lowell. I don't serve bloody Gaelics."

"He's….a relative." Lowell looked to Callum who nervously pulled at his cravat. Stitch looked to Tarrant.

"I may have to rethink our business arrangement with the hats if you aren't British. I support the Queen of England and all that." He said with a smile. Tarrant looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"We ne'er ha' an arrangement."

"Out loud but I know…hold up. What have we here?" He looked past Tarrant and his blue eyes caught sight of Alice.

"Oh, this 'ere is Alice, love." Isabelle smiled. "She is with these gents."

"A beautiful lady." He strode up to her with a crooked smile. Alice's heart began to race in panic. He held his hand out. Alice didn't extend hers. He frowned and forcefully took it, laying his lips on the back of her hand. Up close Alice saw that he was extremely handsome. Had she met him on the street as a single lady she might have pulled her fan out and signaled for him to try and meet her. She knew who he was and what he was doing, however, so it seemed a bane to his good looks.

"A lady is what I am." Alice growled. Tarrant stepped forward.

"Ah thin' yer a bi' close." He said. Stitch turned to him with a smile.

"Oh, I am not trying to bother you chap." He bowed to Tarrant slightly. "I mean no harm in my compliments." He looked to Isabelle and nodded. She left the room leaving Alice alone with the four gentlemen.

"I think I may need to pay you a little more than I have, Lord Manchester." Stitch replied not taking his gaze off of Alice. Tarrant came closer, laying hold of her arm.

"Back' away fram teh lady." He came behind Alice. Stitch smiled cruelly.

"I just want to have a talk with her. That's all, my friend." He leaned closer to Alice who tried to back away. Tarrant stepped to the side of her.

"Bac' away," His eyes turned a deep gold color. Stitch continued to smile at Tarrant. He took a step closer and Tarrant let off in a rage. He grabbed the man, running him into the wall. Stitch called for Isabelle while Tarrant heaved in anger, holding the man against the wall.

"Tarrant, let's not start any trouble. We don't need the bobbies to come around." Callum said, going over to try to coax the mad milliner to put the pimp down. Alice was shaking in terror in her chair. Isabelle reemerged into the room, giving a shriek. However, she was joined with two largely muscled and extremely tall men. They leaped the counter and quickly grabbed both of Tarrant's arms.

Stitch dropped the ground but was able to keep his balance, standing to brush his suit off.

"I keep my friends Ivan and Sergey around in case hot headed protectors such as you are a bit too much with the doves." He went back over to Alice. She was shaking and Callum was coming closer.

"Really, she isn't for sale. She isn't even a prostitute." Callum came toward her.

"I have more friends such as Serg and Ivan. Do I need to fetch them?" He smiled, coming even closer to Alice. "She may not be a prostitute yet but she is too beautiful a woman to pass up."I'll pay you double for her and the painting."

"She isn't for sale," Lowell shook his head.

"Hmmm, that is too bad. I suppose that I'll just have to pay you your pounds and merely take her." He came closer, placing his hands on her face. Alice shuddered in fear as his face came very near to hers.

"GE' AWEY FRAM 'ER!" Tarrant strained against the two larger men holding him back. Callum took a step forward and Stitch snapped his fingers. Two more burly men came from the back. One laying hold of Callum and the other put his hands on Lowell. Alice felt trapped and her bottom lip began to quiver as she fought back tears. "GE' YER 'ANDS OFF 'ER!" Tarrant bellowed, twisting this way and that.

"Hush, Hightopp. You're scaring the little doe." He brushed his knuckles across her cheek to wipe away a strayed tear. Alice jerked away, falling off the bar stool. He caught her and forcefully wrapped his hand around her arm. "We are just going to be friends, you and I."

"I don't want to be your friend," Alice answered. He smiled.

"Well that's a pity." With his free hand he worked off her wet shrug. "Let me just see the merchandise."

"I'm not for sale." She replied coldly. Tarrant was screaming in Outlandish as he was being held by the two large, hairy guards. They had him pinned against the wall. Rage was in his gold eyes, his hat had been knocked off and his red hair was sticking about everywhere.

"My dear, no lady comes to a brothel looking for the scenery."

"I came looking for the painting."

"A shame it's not here." His hands began to feel her throat, the supple skin around her jaw bone. "You are so very soft, Alice my dear."

"Get off of me." She hissed. Isabelle grabbed her arms.

"I need to eat, missy. If my husband tells ya he needs to see the merchandise he needs to see it." Alice strained against her wrists, her energy waning.

"You have a very lovely neck," His pointer finger made its way between her two throat muscles, ending at the center of her chest. He then gently pulled her right sleeve down, admiring her smooth pale shoulders. As he pulled the fabric a little more the top of her ugly Bandersnatch scar appeared. "But what is this?" He questioned. He ripped her sleeve completely off. The scar marked most of her upper arm, three distinct rouge lines. "What did you meet, my fairest maid."

"Let me go," Alice tried to struggle out of his grip.

"I am quite serious, Stitch. She is my sister in law; she is not going to be sold to anyone." Callum said.

"You probably should have thought of that before you brought in here." He looked to Isabelle. "This will bring her price down." He continued to make his way into her clothing, coming upon the chain of rings she wore about her neck.

"These are absolutely beautiful," Isabelle breathed. "Look at that diamond."

"These are marriage rings." Stitch hissed. "You're married to one of them aren't you?" Alice's heart raced faster. "We'll have to set her up as a virgin." He ripped the chain from her neck with force. Alice screamed out and Tarrant gave a roar, breaking free from the two brutes that held him. Callum and Lowell to began to struggle. Tarrant ripped across the room to Stitch, grasping his throat in his worn hands.

"I…should…have known…it was….you." Stitch gasped for air as Tarrant choked him.

"ENOUGH!" Lowell cried, shaking free of the guard. The two other guards had their hands on Tarrant again, dragging him off of Stitch. "We are going to leave here. We shall return with the bloody painting and we shall get your money. Now hand over Alice."

"No," Stitch said with a smile. "I want to make sure you will come back so I will just hold her here until you return tomorrow."

"You can't do that." Lowell answered.

"But I can." He laughed. He laid a kiss on Alice's cheek. She squirmed under Isabelle's grasp. "If you don't return with it I can make a pretty penny off of her." Tarrant glared at the man in anger. Alice was shaking in a fear she had never before felt in her life.

"I will return tonight, then. I don't care about getting my fair price on the painting. You can have it for free for all that I care." He growled.

"I like that deal even better. And you can have your naïve sister in law back when you return." Stitch smiled. "I don't ever want to see that bloody Scotsman in here again, however." He motioned to Tarrant.

"You're the one that started fucking with his wife." Callum glowered.

"Well who was the imbecile for bringing her around a brothel, my good sir?" He turned Callum. "Be on your way! I expect that my painting will come around this evening."

"It will." Lowell looked to the man with anger. "If you lay one hand on Alice I swear to you all my propriety will be out the window for violating an innocent aristocrat like that."

"I think the judge would much rather hear my side. After all, I do have his favorite hussy in this business." He held onto Alice. Tarrant looked at his wife with longing; if his hands were free surely he would have reached out for her. Tears came to Alice's eyes as she shook in Isabelle's arms. The two large guards dragged her husband out of the room; she saw his hands were clenched. He was holding something.

"Now, dearest Alice." Stitch crooned, placing his index finger on her cheek once again. "You will be a good girl and stay in my office."

"Just let me go." She was doing her best to hold back a sob.

"Don't be frightened, little one. Once you realize how lucrative this business is-"

"I'd rather be poor than sell my body." She spat in his eye. He groaned wiping his face. Looking up to his wife he growled.

"Bring her to the office. We shall have a little chat with Miss Alice here." Alice struggled as Stitch laid hold of her wrist. Her body was trembling and she was trying with all her might not to start weeping.


	30. Madness

**A/N: FIRST OFF! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS!**

**I don't think you guys know how much they mean to me and they are all so nice!**

**Second...I just wanted to put this here because I can...I am having major writer's block for _I May Be Bad _so I have postponed this for right now. **

**Third...to all you fans of my writing and all you HP fans...I am writing a HP fic! I started and finished the series in the past 3 weeks and there was something I wanted to expound upon. Interested...check out my profile and look for the story _Something That I Want_. Reviews and telling your friends about it would be appreciated but not expected. I write to amuse you guys! Not have people love me. That's an added bonus**

**Fourth...this story is about to get very angsty...and very intense. I just wanted to warn you now!**

**So enough of my prattling...on with the story!**

* * *

Tarrant held his fists to his face in anger. He was muttering about time and clock works, trying to get his brain to think straight. It kept switching from English to Outlandish; he wasn't sure what was going on anymore. Callum placed a hand on his arm and he jerked away.

"We lef' 'er there." He growled.

"We're going to get that painting, Tarrant." Lowell hung his head. "It's all my fault. I should have argued with her to stay back."

"You know she wouldn't have," Callum said. "I am sure Tarrant tried to talk her out of it."

"Tarrant," Lowell interrupted the man's sputtering. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you into this mess."

"We need teh get' Alice back'" He groaned.

"We will. And when we are through with this, the charade is going to end." He set his chin. "Alice can put those rings back on her finger." He indicated to the silver bands that Tarrant held in his rough palms. He squeezed them close, shutting his eyes.

"Ah ca' keep 'er safe when i' comes ta cards an' queens." He groaned. "Bu' 'ere Ah can't dew anythin'" He felt the madness taking over. He was doing his best to keep in control as they flew down the street in a cab, raining soaking all of them to the bone as its umbrella did no good.

"Why does Alice want this painting so badly? Why do you want it, Tarrant?" Lowell asked.

"It's not a painting, it's a looking glass." Callum answered for the muddled milliner. "It's their way home."

"Does that mean that Stitch could get to…home?" Lowell asked.

"Why are yah jus' believin' us now?" Tarrant groaned. Lowell sighed.

"I don't know. I guess in a sense I've always believed you. You are not like any other man I've ever met in this world. You care for my sister in law more than I can care for even my Lenore." He looked at Tarrant, his blue eyes making contact. "I was the coward. I hid behind jealousy and rage because I wasn't able to stand up to someone to tell them no when I knew I loved someone more than I could love another."

"Bein' wi'out Alice woul' make meh sic'" He sighed, looking at the rings in his hand.

"Being with Margaret was making me sick. I feel ashamed. I've cheated two women." Lowell sighed, looking at Callum. "I hope that you never do that, Gallagher."

"How did you cheat two?"

"I cheated both Lenore and Margaret out of their loves. Lenore from having hers and Margaret from finding hers.''

"Ah dinnae thin' Margaret' woulda eve' found 'ers." Tarrant was beginning to calm down, the conversation distracting him. "She es too focused on bein' a good woman instead of focusin' on bein' 'erself."

"That was always the dividing factor between the two Kingsleigh women wasn't it?" Lowell said with a laugh.

"I feel bad for Margaret," Callum said distractedly. "I think she just wants someone to approve of her. Anyone. She's always been trailing behind Alice's rambunctiousness hasn't she?"

"I suppose she always has." Lowell laughed. "She was never more flustered than after Alice and Hamish's engagement party."

"They were engaged?" Callum asked with shock.

"I suppose you weren't quite in the picture then. You came into it after Alice left." Lowell laughed.

"I think we're here." Tarrant had regained control over his anger and was eager to grab the troublesome looking glass so that he could return home. He noticed a shop that advertised appraisal that the cabby was slowing to as he drew near.

"Indeed we are." Lowell pulled money from his pocket to pay the cabby.

Tarrant decided to wait in the cab while the two Lords went into the shop. He was angry that Alice was left behind and if it were up to him he would march right back to that brothel and murder each of those slurvish men that sold young ladies for their bodies. The anger at the injustice burned within him. He became fidgety, unable to sit still. How was he to surrender to the stillness of time when a run down the street would bring him to Alice? No, the run would do no good. She would merely be in more danger with those two large men still there.

He began to sing to himself "Twinkle twinkle little bat." He muttered. Perhaps he could sing better and time would not be so mad.

Now was not the time for madness.

It was becoming a struggle. He was fighting to not let it take over control, he was breathing, he was thinking of Alice. The mirror would come. They would bring it and together they would jump through the mirror.

The baby. Don't forget about the beautiful baby they would have. It would certainly be attractive like Alice; having her fine curls over his wild waves, her soft green eyes instead of his crazed green. Yes, yes, with Alice they would have beautiful children.

He began to settle thinking about Alice and the baby. She would be the most wonderful mom. He would be there if she became scared when the baby was near, he would care for her, make sure she didn't work too hard. She would be alright. "Tristan or Helena, Tristan or Helena." He murmured to himself. He closed his eyes so that he could paint the picture of the family in their house. But the house didn't come when commanded. It was like a dream long forgotten. They needed to get home! For even he was forgetting where he was born.

The two emerged from the appraisal shop after a time; Callum had the mirror in his hands. It was wrapped in cloth and twine. Lowell thanked the cab for waiting with their friend, the cabby nodded his head. Callum climbed into the cab and looked at Tarrant.

"You're a wreck, old chap. We best return." Callum placed a hand on Tarrant's bouncing leg. Lowell handed the mirror up to Tarrant and Callum. The Irishman handed it to Tarrant. "You lay hold so you will be sure it is taken care of." Tarrant nodded his head, pulling the mirror against his legs. He swore he could hear Underland calling but he wouldn't leave without Alice. He couldn't leave her behind.

"Lowell! Lowell!" A voice came from behind the cab. Tarrant turned to see who was holding them up. She was panting, but it was most assuredly the fat lady from Lenore's brothel.

"Miss Kitty!" Lowell called. He looked up to Tarrant. "We'll leave in a tick, let me just ask Miss Kitty what she's running about the streets for. Lowell ran to meet the lady.

"We've only been gone a couple hours, Tarrant. We'll get there in time." Callum placed a hand on his shoulder. Tarrant's index finger ran along the side of the mirror.

"How I wonder where you're at." He began to sing again. The hair on his arms stood up as the mirror seemed to call him into it. "Up above the world you fly."

"She's…." Lowell began but he couldn't return. Callum helped him up into the carriage. He asked the driver to return them to the brothel. He clucked the horse forward and Callum looked to Lowell.

"Don't tell me you're suffering a breakdown now." He sighed.

"Lenore…she….she's passed." He said. Tarrant looked up at the man.

"What?" He asked.

"Lenore has died. She…she suffered a spasm attack this afternoon. Solomon came rushing down the stairs to fetch Miss Kitty. When they returned to the room…she had passed." He seemed unconnected from the world, his voice hollow.

"What is she going to do with Solomon?" Callum asked.

"He has to take her home." Tarrant spoke up. He had promised Lenore. And if he couldn't live up to his promise to love her in the time she lived, he would have to keep the promise he kept to care for their son in the end.

"Tarrant is right," Lowell bit his knuckles. "I promise Lenore that I would care for him if anything happened. He is my son." Tears began to come to Lowell's eyes.

"Let's go fetch Alice and then we can get your son. I can't believe I've had a day this crazy." Callum shook his head. Tarrant knew that this was only a glimpse of what was possible in a day of insanity.


	31. Shattering Alice

**A/N: THANK YOU RANGUVAR27 FOR ALL YOUR HARD WORK...I mean I got all of them back from her all at once :) Please give this wonderful woman a round of applause.**

**And please if you like Harry Potter and you like me...support me in my recent endeavor into this intimidating fandom! Something That I Want is located on my page. :) You know my name right next to that picture of my admittance to the world...that brings you there. Scroll at the way down. There it is! And feel free to tear it to shreds if need be!**

**Anyways...enough talking. Now is time for a serious mood...**

* * *

Alice sat in the study uncomfortable under the stare of Stitch. He had moved closer to her, his wife having left the room, and his breathing was extremely hard. She felt violated by his stare already and she held onto her torn sleeve. She never felt so exposed in her life. He reached out to touch her shoulder.

"We've been here such a time, Alice." He murmured. "And you still look so miraculous." She jerked and he caught hold of her chin. Leaning forward he pressed his full lips to hers. He tasted of alcohol, cigars, and perfume. Alice felt sick to her stomach, her body twitching away from him.

"You taste wonderful, Miss Alice." He murmured. Alice slapped him in the face. He sighed, letting go of her chin with a shove. She hit the back of the chair with a thud. "You aren't going to make a pretty penny if you don't give an effort."

"I'd rather die." She snarled.

"Come now the world would miss a pretty face like that." He chuckled. "You certainly would make more money than that painting would."

"What are you suggesting?" Alice hissed, jerking her hand away as he reached out to caress it.

"Merely thinking aloud poppet." He went to the other side of his desk. Alice watched him from the corner of her eye.

"You don't trust me?"

"You make it kind of difficult to." She rose from the chair.

"I am not going to touch you where you think I will. Not unless the three of them can't pay." He looked up from his black book. "I am a man of my word."

"I'd hate to hear what words come from your mouth." She spat. "I'm not good to you anyways. I'm no virgin and I'm pregnant."

"I am sure you've plenty experience. But poppet you shouldn't have told me the second part." He smiled wickedly. "There are things we do about that."

"You won't touch me," Alice summoned her muchness. '_He is the Jabberwocky'. _She thought. She could defeat him as easily as she had bested Iracebeth.

"You do a great deal of thinking in that brain of yours, Alice." He went back to his black book. "Thinking isn't good for a lady."

"I suppose it's a practice your wife lacks else she'd have left you by now." Alice answered angrily. She was tense, waiting for him to rise and strike her for her saucy mouth. Why was she testing him now? But instead the man started to laugh.

"Perhaps," He raised his eyebrow. "You wouldn't want to be married to an old Collector like me."

"I prefer not to think of myself as an item to be stored up." Two could play at a word game. "Nor lent on a whim to whoever wanted me. You have a lot to learn about romancing a woman."

"You will be a fine ladybird, perhaps a toffer yet," He came around the desk to close the distance between them. "But you know nothing of my romancing women. You've yet to give me a chance. Unless you wish to change your mind now." He forcefully wrapped his arms around her.

"Get off of me." She shoved him with all her strength. A knock came at the door and Stitch looked at it with rage.

"It best be something good to interrupt me like that." He snarled.

"Thar back." His wife said on the other side.

"Looks like your husband and his two idiots have returned. Shall we go see the merchandise?" He asked. She glowered at him but he went toward the door ignoring her. As he brushed past her he reached out and grabbed her rear end. She howled in anger but he caught her wrist.

"Come, love, it's time to see which merchandise is better."

Alice squirmed under Harland Stitch's grasp. She saw Lowell and Callum but this time Tarrant wasn't among them.

"Ah, I see that you've listened to my request."

"Don't think we won't bring in the mad man if you try something stupid." Callum promised.

"Where is the painting?" Stitch demanded. Lowell untied the twine of the large rectangular object he held. The cotton sheet was removed and there stood the looking glass in all its glory. The study at the White Castle in its red and white and brown shades, bits of teal here and there. Alice could hear the laughter of friends, she wasn't dreaming. The mirror was calling her home. Lowell held tightly to the gold embroidered frame. "Not as good as I remember it. I don't think I want it."

"You promised a deal, Stitch. You were never promised the girl." Lowell said.

"It's a shame you tempted me with her. Ah well if I can't do it the honest way."

"I am leaving with Alice," Lowell said with aggression. "Take your bloody mirror and give me the girl." Alice began to pull on her arm, the one Stitch held to.

"Your sister in law is going to make so much more money." He went over to the painting. Alice wished Tarrant were here so that she could just grab his wrist and jump in. Stitch stood before it laughing.

"Give him the girl." Callum said angrily. Alice noticed his fists bunching up at his sides.

"I will go get Tarrant if you don't hand her over." Lowell warned. Stitch shook his head and then very plainly pretended to trip. His foot went right into the looking glass. Alice screamed in fear that they would return to Underland without Tarrant. She closed her eyes ready for the pulling and the twisting. The wind howling as she was pulled into the mirror.

But none came.

A loud crash echoed the room and Alice opened her green eyes.

"NOOOOO." She screamed. Her chest began to heave as the fragments of the looking glass reflected shattered Alices all over the floor.

"What the hell?" Stitch threw her to the floor, bits of glass slivers making their way into her hands and wrists. Alice hissed and watched as Stitch picked up one of the mirror's shards. "I thought you said this was a painting, not a bloody looking glass." He threw it to the floor. Alice had sat up, holding her wrists in her lap. "And now you've damaged one of my best Judy's."

"No," Lowell said, his fist clenched by his side. "I will not let you do this."

"I had a bargain. You bring the painting, you get the girl. You bring no painting, just a shattered looking glass. Looks like I keep the girl." Stitch grabbed Alice's damage wrist. She was sobbing at the destruction of her portal as he pulled her up to her feet once again.

"You bastard." Callum said.

"Do you need me to call my two friends in?" Stitch inquired. Alice was trying to think. Perhaps she could grab a shard of glass and stick it into his jugular….

Her plotting was interrupted, however, by Lowell. He dashed at the two swinging his fist in the process. It hit Stitch square in the nose. With a cry he threw Alice into the shattered pieces as he flew backwards Alice felt herself diving on the floor and gave another cry. She was a ragdoll, limp and loose, when Callum grabbed her.

"Take your mirror and its imperfections, you dirty scum." Lowell said, turning to hurry Alice and Callum out. Alice was slung over the Irishman's shoulder and she caught sight of Stitch trying to nurse a heavily bleeding face. She had no idea that Lowell could punch that hard. The next thing that came to her mind was her screaming hands.

Alice was placed in the cab, her head resting on Tarrant's lap. Once of his stained, worn hands began to caress her forehead. She was shaking again, this time because of the ordeal, and she wiped her tears away with the sides of her bleeding hands. Tarrant took hold of her forearm gently and twisted her arm carefully to look at the blood. Without speaking he reached into his coat pocket. The streets of London were growing dark as she looked up to him, his face was shadowed but she could see worry lined on his lips.

"We won't be back there ever again," Callum said with a light hearted laugh. But Lowell remained silent. Tarrant had produced tweezers from his pocket along with his lavender handkerchief. He gently dabbed at the blood on her hands. When he had enough of it soaked up he began to gently pluck the small bits of glass from her wound. He was gentle as he could be but Alice had to hiss in pain. It stung all the way up her arms and him pulling the glass out hurt. He gingerly made his way up her right arm, trying his best to make sure they were clean. He then moved to her left, tenderly dabbing the blood away. Alice looked to Callum who watched in morbid fascination.

"Is she going to need a doctor?" Lowell finally looked up. Tarrant shot him an emotionless look and reached into his pocket again. He pulled out a pair of scissors, black thread, and a needle.

"You bring me to a fire, she'll be fine. I am not trusting anyone in your world again."

"The mirror, the looking glass is shattered." Alice finally was able to talk, the shock wearing off.

"What, my fair one?" He placed his worn hand on her face. Alice met his confused green eyes.

"Harland Stitch broke the mirror." Lowell placed his head in his hands. Tarrant pulled Alice closer to him on his lap.

"How are we going to get home?" She asked tearfully. Tarrant stroked her forehead, brushing his knuckles under her eyes in order to wipe away her tears.

"We'll find a way." He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"We need to make a stop before we get back to the apartment." Lowell said. "I am sure that Annabelle can help you out when we get back. I will return with you to the Mansion tomorrow evening."

"We've only been here a day." Tarrant looked up to Lowell.

"And now that the blasted mirror is smashed what need is there for you to remain?" Lowell was becoming angry. "I need to bring my business home and I'd hate to have you run into Harland but armed with several blockheads this time." The cabby pulled up the horse in front of the first brothel they stopped in.

"What's going on?" Alice sat up. Tarrant reached into his pocket and pulled out several more kerchiefs. He began to wrap them tightly around her wrists and arms.

"Lenore has passed." Callum answered her, Tarrant pulled her against his chest. His thumb rubbed her temple. Alice drew her knees up to her chest, shivering in the damp air. Tarrant gently removed his coat and placed it around her shoulders again, drawing her close. The sobs were heaving again in her chest. She had never sobbed more in her life than on this day. Her husband placed a kiss on her temple while Callum put his elbows on his knees, placing his hands together and his forehead on top of that.

Lowell came out with Solomon. His dirty face, tear-stained, looked to the carriage and he held tight to her brother in law's neck.

"Shhh," He caressed the back of his head as he laid his cheek on her shoulder. He climbed into the cab with his free hand and sat on the seat. "I have a friend named Mrs. Ascot and I am sure that she will give you a warm bath and perhaps some cookies."

"I just want my mama." He wailed into Lowell's shoulder.

"I know, I know." Lowell rocked the boy. Alice watched the small boy and then reached her blood soaked wrapping of hands out to the two. Lowell looked at her cautiously and then handed over the boy. Alice drew him close.

"Hello, Solomon." She said her voice still thick with tears. She placed him next to her in the seat and wrapped her arm and the coat around him, drawing him close.

"I just want my mama. She went to sleep and she hasn't woken up." He said.

"Your momma had to go somewhere," She looked to Tarrant. He nodded, knowing what she would want, and handed her another scarf.

"You're like a magician over there, old Chap." Callum said with astonishment. He looked to him with little care and handed the cloth to Alice. She spat in it gently and began to wipe his face.

"No running water but it will have to do." She kissed the boy's greasy hair. "When we get to the wonderful apartment your daddy has made for us our friends will help us out. You just need to be a good boy and try and stop those tears." She crooned.

"What happened to your hands?" He asked, laying hold on her arm. Alice hissed.

"Something was broken and I slipped into the pieces." She said. "That's why you should always clean up your messes." She finished wiping the dirt off his face- however in vain. It was a smudged mess now. She sighed.

"Will you tell me a story, Alice?" He asked.

"Of course. Do you like stories about brave Kings and Queens?" She ruffled his hair. He nodded his head, leaning his head against her breast. Alice began to tell him the tale of the King and Queen of White, Alice and Tarrant, and how they had to fight off an enemy called the Bloodiest Big Head. Solomon wearily rest against her and soon drifted off to sleep. Lowell shot Alice a look of thanks.

"Thank you for keeping your promise." Alice looked down at her nephew.

"How do you think Margaret will respond?" He asked nervously.

"There is really only one way to find out. But she loves children. I think she might take onto Solomon quite well." She gently set the young child's head on her lap.


	32. Mending Open Wounds

**A/N: Thank you once again readers for reviewing...they are much appreciated. I don't mean to interrupt with an A/N again but I just wanted to let you guys know that I am headed off to school in Virginia in about 4 hours (I plan on sleeping most of the way there) and I don't know how long it's going to take me to settle. Also last time I went to school and found that they blocked FFN and it took me a couple weeks to find a good proxy. But if a proxy is needed it will be found :) I need only ask.**

**Alright, thank you again for reviewing! You tickle me pink with your compliments! THANKS TO RANG!**

* * *

Annabelle rushed to help Solomon inside as Tarrant carried Alice into the house. She was growing weak from the amount of blood she was losing in her hands, her body shivering as she was blinking in an out of consciousness.

"What is going on-"Hamish began and Lowell grabbed him by the arm to bring him into the sitting room. Tarrant brought Alice into the kitchen sitting her in a chair.

"I could use your help, Annabelle." The milliner turned to the dark haired beauty.

"Of course." The woman nodded her head. "Anything."

"Could you sit behind her and prop her up?" Tarrant asked. Callum took the small boy from Annabelle, bringing him upstairs in search for a maid to draw him bathwater. Tarrant picked Alice up by her arms as Annabelle slid underneath her. Tarrant placed her on the woman's lap. He then took her arm, placing her elbow on the table, and removed the wrappings. They were blood soaked and the crimson liquid still wept from her wounds. Tarrant positioned the candle that sat in the middle of the table closer to him. Carefully he placed the metal needle into the fire.

"Now you are going to have to hold her still, Annabelle. Will you be able to do that?" He asked. Annabelle was doing her best to position Alice over her swollen abdomen.

"Yes," She said, laying hold of the bottom half of the half unconscious woman's forearm. Tarrant took a deep breath before plunging the needle into Alice's skin. She let out a shriek but Annabelle held her arm tightly. Tarrant hurried in his work, not wanting to pain his wife longer than he needed to. His steady, sure hands quickly sutured up the various deep lacerations on Alice's right arm though no matter how advanced he was with a needle in thread he could do nothing to numb the pain.

"I wish I had a potion with me to knock her out." He sighed. Alice was blinking at him, tears filled her weary eyes. "It's my entire fault, Alice. I should have argued for you to stay home. I didn't put up one word of protest."

"Shhh," She whispered through her swollen lips. As he sutured her left arm he noticed that many of the scabs that were beginning to heal on the sides of her hands were reopened. What he would not give for one of Mirana's healing potions. He sighed and worked as quickly as he could to mend his wife. When he finished the last suture he cut the thread with his scissors and looked to Annabelle.

"Are there any clothes I could use to wrap her arms with?"

"Of course, I'll go fetch them and in the mean time why don't you wash her up with the water in the sink." She said to him with a smile. "I can't wait to hear about your adventure and where exactly you got that darling little boy from." She left for a moment and Tarrant hoisted Alice up, dragging her to the sink. Gently he began to dab at her wounds, getting the rest of the dried blood off. Annabelle returned in seconds with long strips of cotton and the two began to wrap Alice's arms and hands. She seemed dazed and confused as to what was occurring to her.

"She's in too much pain to understand what's going on." Tarrant said. Annabelle shook her head in agreement. She went over to the washbasin as Tarrant finished bandaging her left arm and grabbed a cloth. She then began to wipe away the dirt, blood, and tears from her face. "I hope she and the baby are going to be alright."

"The baby," Tarrant breathed, almost having forgotten.

"She's a strong woman; she'll pull both of them through together." She smiled as she wiped Alice's face clean. "There, now she looks better. Why don't you bring her upstairs and put her into a clean shift for the night. She looks ready to be put to bed." Tarrant obeyed and Annabelle quickly made a pile of dirty linens to be thrown out. She hurried after the milliner and his injured mate as they ascended the stairs. "Surely Callum has enough sense to begin bathing that grubby little chap." She said with a smile. Tarrant gingerly carried Alice down the hall and into their room. Upon entering he removed his scissors and cut away her dress so he wouldn't have to deal with her arms. He stripped her of her dirty undergarments, frowning as he found trickles of blood in her drawers. He made a note to question Annabelle about it. He then redressed Alice in a clean shift and bloomers, tucking her into the bed. He positioned her arms at her side and lay her down with a kiss in her matted hair. He then left the room.

Annabelle was found in the bathing room where she was drying off a much cleaner Solomon with a towel. She sighed as she tied one of her shifts about his waist and placed her bloomers about his legs. "I'm afraid I have nothing smaller, friend." She sighed, placing the back of her hand to her forehead. Her other hand she placed on her stomach.

"He looks much better, however." Tarrant said with encouragement.

"Indeed, you should have seen the bath water though." She said with a laugh.

"I found blood." Tarrant couldn't take it anymore.

"She was bleeding more than a shot rabbit I shouldn't imagine where you haven't found blood."

"No, in her drawers." He said. Annabelle was quiet. After a moment she spoke.

"It's a normal thing that happens every once in awhile. Give it a couple days, it probably is nothing." She placed a hand on his upper arm. "I've had the same thing happen, the doctor's say that it's normal."

"Alright, I trust you Annabelle."

"Now will someone tell me how this adorable little lad followed you boys home."

"Me name's Solomon." The boy said with spunk, but then yawned.

"Yes, well Solomon, let's have a lie down in Mister Hightopp's bed for the night. I am going to tuck you in and then not one more peep." She said with a smile.

"You'll get your explanation, Annabelle." Tarrant said with the nod of his head. Annabelle smiled.

"Oh, I will."

"Meet us down in the drawing room. I will bring Hamish, Lowell, and Callum. There are a few things that I can't explain all by myself."

"Oh?" Annabelle asked with a laugh. "Well then I shall hurry on to put his little terror to bed. My curiosity is almost as bad as your Alice's." She said with a wink. Tarrant nodded his head as he parted ways with Lady Ascot in search of the three other men.


	33. Decisions are Made

Annabelle sat quietly as she listened to the tale the men told her. Tarrant shifted nervously, afraid of what this kind woman would think. She had done so much for Tarrant and Alice, doing them the largest favor when she simply believed in them. He wasn't sure how he could ever imagine paying her back for that. She had held Alice up through the toughest of times, from her suitors to her bleeding wounds. She had shown the gentle grace of a saganistute. She sat now, expressionless, but listening to their story nonetheless. Her blue eyes were focused on Lowell as he explained the mistake he had made. And how he was finally going to stand up and do what was right. Hamish had gone from sitting next to his wife to pacing the room, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"This could ruin you," He had said to Lowell. Lowell dropped his eyes.

"If we perhaps say we brought in an orphan." He groaned. "I can't try to make up for my wrongs and then completely have nothing for my family."

"It wouldn't be lying." Annabelle nodded her head. "His poor mother has passed on, has she not?"

"I am afraid so. I am going to her funeral tomorrow to pay her my respects." He looked up at Annabelle. "I loved that woman so much. She was there when it felt like no one else was. She listened even though she didn't always understand. She was my soul mate."

"What are you going to do about Margaret?" Hamish asked, pulling a white handkerchief from his back pocket. He dabbed his face with it.

"I am not sure yet, I am hoping she'll accept the child." He groaned.

"She is going to be awfully mad when you bring her sister back in this state."

"She's already angry at Alice," Tarrant looked up at Hamish. "And that's my doing."

"Don't tell me you….well that she's…." He nervously looked from one man to the next. "That she's _knapped_."

"What do you mean?" Annabelle asked. "That sounds absolutely horrid."

"He means is she pregnant." Lowell sighed. "Yes, my sister in law is pregnant. But we aren't arguing about Alice and Tarrant any longer. They are permitted in my eyes."

"Who know a ladybird could bring such a change of heart." Callum laughed.

"I don't find this matter to be particularly humorous." Annabelle snapped. Tarrant sighed.

"No, no it isn't very at all." Callum agreed and ceased his chuckling.

"Well now that we're stuck here, what are we to do?" Hamish asked.

"I'm going to attend Lenore's funeral tomorrow," Lowell said, "then I am taking Alice and Tarrant back to the Mansion."

"Aren't you to go home through the Looking Glass?" Annabelle asked Tarrant.

"It's shattered, along with all our hopes of getting home." He stood, removing his hat and running a hand through his red hair. Annabelle sighed.

"If Alice were down here she'd remind you all to try to believe the impossible." She said quietly. Hamish looked to his wife.

"Are you spouting off Alice's words of wisdom?" He scoffed.

"She's right," Tarrant looked up. "Your world causes me to forget so much. I've forgotten about believing the impossible."

"This is madness." Hamish laughed.

"You're right it is!" Tarrant laughed. "Absolute folly! But do you know what? I am going to get back to Underland with Alice and we are going to raise our family down there." He jumped for joy around the room. Callum laughed and joined him.

"I'm going to run a Bath and Spa as a proud Irishman!" He crowed.

"Does this mean you're leaving?" Lowell looked at the apprentice. Callum paused and looked reproachfully at Hamish and Lowell.

"I suppose it is. After today I must say that I am all adventured out for a time. I miss being a swim away from me Erin as it is." He answered, a soft brogue entering his speech. Hamish looked to Lowell.

"Seems I am lacking a partner," He concluded.

"Are you asking me along?" Lowell asked, surprised.

"Will you co-own this business with me? I am afraid to say that I have little experience being a father and I would much rather have the time to be with my little one when he is born." He looked at Annabelle who beamed at him with pride. "And I think with your new addition you want some time as well. We shall split the fellow and each gets our fair share of family and trade."

"That seems fair to me. But are you sure you want a low fellow like me among you?"

"You've proven a leopard willing to change his spots." He nodded his head in approval. Lowell stood and accepted Hamish's hand. They nodded at one another.

"Look at the impossibilities coming to life right now." Annabelle said with a laugh.

"I just hope that Margaret….Margaret is just as willing to see things happen." Lowell said with a frown. Tarrant went to place a hand on his brother in law's shoulder.

"If she truly is Alice's sister I am sure there is some heart for acceptance inside of her." He said with a nod. Lowell frowned.

"Tell me again why I thought you were not a Lord?"

"I think it was the profession," He answered with a laugh.

"Oh, yes. I suppose." He turned to embrace Tarrant in a rigid hug. "You have the courage and strength of the Lords of old. I can only dream of being half the man you are."

"You can be better. Just add it to your six things before breakfast." He smiled. "Though you don't have Alice so it's going to be quite a degree more difficult."

"I think it's time we all go to bed and let tomorrow come." Annabelle said softly. She placed a hand on Hamish's shoulder. "We won't be returning with you. Mish and I have found a small apartment across town which we are going to set up for this one." She placed a hand on her growing bump.

"We can say our farewells tomorrow." Lowell said. The rest nodded in agreement and went their separate ways to their bed chambers.


	34. Needing New Mums

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews I have been getting. I know that I have been very cruel in that Alice and Tarrant have not gotten back yet. But there are more books planned for Underland after this one if you wish to gleen a hint from this! :) Thanks to my beta Ranguvar27 for the wonderful job she does reviewing my work (haha and it's probably in need of tons of editing XD).**

**Also, Alice Kingsleigh...I shall try not to keep you in suspense for too long. I do not wish to ever meet a Jabberwocky and certainly not in the way you describe it!**

**Well...on with the story now, eh? :)**

* * *

Alice woke up with hands that stung. She was trying to remember what had happened but her mind was fogging. Looking at the bandages around her wrists brought it all flying back to her like a speeding Bandersnatch. Stitch, the whore house, Lenore, Solomon, the looking glass….THE LOOKING GLASS.

She shot up, crying out as she pulled against her wounds. She paused to peel the bandage off and found that they were held together by intricate black thread lacing. Only Tarrant could have been this precise. The shards had cut her quite well if she needed sutures. Sighing, Alice stood and quickly dressed in the darkest gown she had, for once cursing that she didn't have her mourning clothes. Lenore had died, her nephew's mother, and she was going to mourn this. Painfully she pulled the deep purple dress on, hissing as she bumped her stitches. Would this madness ever stop?

"No because I will never get home." Tears came to her eyes afresh and she wiped them with gentle fingers. There would be time for crying later, at the funeral. She needed to stay strong for Tarrant, for Solomon, for her baby. She placed her hand on her stomach, noticing that she once again felt very ill. She hadn't had morning sickness in the past couple days but perhaps it was returning for another spell. She rushed to the chamber pot and threw up. Her body didn't feel right, as though something were wrong. She sighed, blaming the lacerations and the sadness. She wiped her mouth and rinsed her tongue with water from the wash basin. There was no use smelling like one's own innards when joining people for breakfast.

She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was apparent that everyone else had been awake for possibly quite some time; she must have been the last to rise. She entered the kitchen and smiled as she saw Solomon sitting at one of the wooden chairs. He was much too short for the seat and his feet swung like a pendulum among the chair rungs. He eagerly ate toast, dropping the crumbs on his cobalt black suit. She cocked her head not remembering Lowell taking anything for the boy to wear. Annabelle was at the stove, cooking up eggs.

"Good, you've a dark enough dress to wear. The men are going out to look at small plots of land to bury Lenore in this afternoon. It all feels so rushed," She wiped her hands on apron she had tied about her hips. "Don't tell Mish I'm cooking, he'll wonder why I didn't let the maid do it. But she was keeping on eye on this little devil," She pinched and shook Solomon's ear playfully before bending to brush the crumbs off his shirt. "While I was helping Lowell shop. Your wonderful husband took this boy's measurements and we went out to get him the proper suit, as well as some clothes. Tarrant was sad he couldn't make it for Sol, but he didn't have enough time or equipment." She smiled, patting the boy on the back. Solomon turned for the first time and looked at Alice.

"Auntie Alice!" He cried, jumping down from the chair. He went to hug the blonde woman about the legs. Alice ruffled the boy's brown hair, he looked up to her. His deep brown eyes smiled into her green ones. "Thank you for the story."

"You're welcome." She knelt down before the boy, straightening his shirt. "You look so much more handsome with all that dirt off your face." She said and placed a loud kiss on the boy's cheek. He squirmed.

"I've been trying to figure out how old he is." Annabelle looked down at Alice.

"He's four," Alice tickled the boy's stomach as he began to protest her holding him. He fell to the floor in giggle fits. Alice was relentless in her motions to the boy's stomach and he was howling in submission within seconds.

"Such a hard age," Annabelle sighed. "He doesn't understand she's gone for good, does he?"

"I'm afraid not." She righted him and fixed his clothing. "We're going to say goodbye to your mummy today." She laughed.

"Me mum! I'm going to see me mum!" He screamed in delight.

"She isn't going to say anything back to you, though, love," Alice said. She closed her eyes. Explaining this to him brought back memories of her father lying in his coffin. Her mother had placed his best clothes on him then crossed his arms about his chest. His blue eyes were closed and Alice knew that she would never ever see them again. A tear came to her eye and she wiped it away quickly. Sniffing she ruffled his hair once more. "And you have to try to understand me." Alice led the boy to the table. She placed him in the chair, seeing him eye to eye. "Your mummy is going somewhere where she can't come back. Ever. You see, she became really sick." The boy nodded his head.

"She got teh fever'," He said. "An' sometimes she didn' wan' meh ta touch 'er. She say 'er body 'urt rea'y bad'." He said.

"Yes, your mummy's body hurt very badly." She was playing with his hair as she explained this. She glanced down before finishing. "And it finally decided to just stop working. So your mummy's soul, this little bright light that lives in here," She pointed to her chest. "And here," She pointed to his. "Your mum is going somewhere where she will feel so much better. She won't feel pain anymore."

"Bu' why can' I go with 'er?" He asked.

"Because you are too young and too strong." She smiled. "And you need to go with your daddy. He has a nice lady at his house, my sister. Her name is Margaret. And she is going to love you and play with you. She will be your new mother."

"Bu' I don' wan' a new mum. I wan' me old mum!" He protested.

"I know," Alice sighed. "But the problem is she can't come back. You see she knew that Miss Margaret was really sad and she needed a special little boy just like you." She poked Solomon in the chest. "In order to make her happy. Her and your brother Robert."

"I 'ave a brother?" He asked.

"Indeed. And Miss Margaret is going to be having another baby. Your mother knew you were such a responsible and nice boy that she wanted to make sure that since she couldn't have you anymore that you went somewhere where people needed you." She kissed his cheek.

"Do ya nee' me, Auntie Alice?" He asked. Alice smiled and drew him into a hug.

"I will always need your smiles and your hugs." She assured him.

"Do ya thin' Miss Margaret will like me?" He asked.

"I think she will love you." She nodded her head. "Do you think you could do your Auntie Alice a favor, though?"

"Wha' is i'?" He asked.

"Do you think you could try calling her mother or mum for just a bit?" She stuck out her lower lip with her request.

"I suppose." He smiled.

"There's a good boy." She roughly kissed his cheek. "Now finish eating your toast. Then we'll be on our way." She righted herself, feeling a tweak in her stomach. She grasped it lightly and turned to look at Annabelle. She was fighting back tears in her big blue eyes.

"I hope I never have to explain that sort of thing to a child that young." She sniffed.

"That's the cruel part of death," Alice took one of the plates of eggs that Annabelle had finished. "He doesn't quite care when he attacks. And sometimes he doesn't give a damn if you're ready or not." She went to the table to eat the eggs that Annabelle had made. But more for the baby. She didn't feel much like eating today. She still felt like something was amiss.


	35. Quoth the Raven Nevermore

The funeral was silent. No minister came for the deceased prostitute. Her only mourners were her paramour, her son, her sister in law, and a small group of people she'd met along with two she never met. Lowell lowered her beautiful coffin (he paid for it out of pocket) into the ground with the help of Callum and the two began to bury it with dirt in the crowded lot. Alice had a hold on Solomon's shoulders, he watched in stillness as they lowered the wooden box with his mother's body into the ground. He now lifted his small child hand and waved goodbye as the dirt thumped onto the mahogany colored surface. Annabelle was crying audibly, holding onto Hamish's shoulder.

Miss Kitty dabbed a piece of cloth incessantly to both of her sunken, swollen, red rimmed eyes. Her poorly applied make up was running. Several of Lenore's prostitute friends had come with her to pay their last respects to their friend. They had all dressed in black as well, no skin showing this morning as they wanted to not remember what Lenore did for her survival but for who she was. Two of the girls looked rather young and as ill as Lenore did. She wondered how many of them suffered from some sickness that would take their life or their livelihood in the end.

Alice herself had tears slipped down her cheeks, but she let them fall untouched. She was too preoccupied with being an anchor for the little Solomon who watched his mother disappear to care. She felt a worn hand about her shoulders and turned to see her husband, face grim, looking at her. He kissed her cheek gently, snatching up some of her tears. Alice looked to him, love in her eyes. He had seen loss before; he knew better than most what the poor boy that stood before felt. He had lost everyone just as Solomon had.

But both had found their families. Tarrant in Alice and Solomon would surely in Margaret. She prayed to the gray sky, threatening to rain on the parade of mourners that Margaret would take the little child under her wings. Perhaps she would remember what it was like to lose father. If she would remember losing father she would know what this boy was going through. Tarrant squeezed Alice's shoulder, signaling that he was going to let go of her for now. She nodded at him and knelt next to the boy.

Her white bandages stood out against the boy's mourning clothes. Tarrant had wrapped them anew on her hands that morning after finding that in shock she had removed her old ones. How tightly they bound her hands, holding her wounds together. Just as Tarrant's love held her together. She placed a rough kiss on the boy's cheek. He turned to her, tears in his brown eyes.

"She's gone, Alice?" He asked his voice thick with tears. Alice nodded her head.

"She is going to that better place that I told you about." She murmured into his ear. "But do you see all these people around you. We are going to hold you and take care of you, I promise."

"Ca' you 'old me now, Auntie Alice?" He began to weep. Alice scooped him up in her arms, wincing at the pain that it brought in her wounds. Tarrant looked at her with horror but she shook her head at him. They were wounds. If they scarred over because she ripped her stitches open, that was too bad. They were physical. Nothing would be able to heal the scars inside this little boy. She held him close against her body, humming to him a soft Outlandish lullaby that Mirana had taught her to sing Lily. She caressed the back of the boys head and rocked him.

It wasn't long before Lowell and Callum had finished burying Lenore, ending their labor by placing the modest tomb stone that Lowell had inscribed that morning for her. All it read was Lenore, the dates she was born and died. Underneath was inscribed "loving mother, faithful love". Alice felt that it fit properly. Lowell stood and brushed his hands together, the stray dirt falling to the groaned.

"I suppose we should say a few words," Callum finally broke the veil of silence, taking his hat off. Tarrant took his top hat off and Hamish removed his.

"She was the 'ardest worker I eve' saw." Miss Kitty began. She was sniffling trying to hold back big sobs. "Ye' she 'ad the kindest' 'eart. I am gonna miss 'er on those rainy nights when we would drink' our tea like fine folks together." She couldn't speak any longer, sobs escaping her small mouth and causing her large bosom to bounce.

"She was the best a' makin' me forge'." One of the prostitutes spoke up and the rest nodded in silence.

"I didn't know her but she raised a beautiful and wonderful little boy." Annabelle said softly, rather clearly in spite of her sobs.

"She was devoted to loving even in the hardest of storms. Even though her promise was never fully kept. That is a muchly girl if I ever did know one." Alice said. Tarrant placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She was a firecracker, with wit and jokes to boot." Callum began. "She was quick on her feet every time I was around and used to tease me about my reddish hair." He smiled. "She was a bright light to those around her, I can imagine."

"She held strong even when I fell apart," Lowell said, his tears beginning to fall even though he had hard set his jaw. "She believed in the love that I had so readily hid because people expected me to. She would have proudly stood by my side if I chose her because she wasn't after me for my wealth or my status," He paused, bawling as he went on. "She encouraged me to try and get along with Margaret. She said she'd love me because we were even now, you see. She was selling her body to survive while I was married to a woman I didn't…I didn't….I didn't love." He fell to his knees. "Oh Lenore, could I never be more than the coward? Could I never give you the life you deserved? You worked just to live so that Solomon could live. Oh, my love, I have cheated you. Life has cheated you. My love, my love." He began to pound the ground. Hamish knelt by his friend, trying to get him to stand up. "Please, my love, go to a better place. Be here no more, my lost Lenore. Please forgive me, please forget me. I weep sorrow for my lost Lenore." He moaned. Hamish helped him up. That was when the rain started. The downpour from heaven was the looking pool to their tears.

"And yet she is nevermore." Tarrant said placing his hat upon his head. Alice turned to look at him with sadness. A tear fell down his cheek and Alice used her thumb to wipe it away. He took Solomon from her arms, bringing him close to his own chest. The boy was exhausted from his weeping and it was quiet enough for him to whisper words into the boy's ear. The boy looked at him and nodded. Tarrant whispered more and the boy lay his head down. He closed his eyes and placed his hand upon his heart.

Drenched the mourning part went to their three separate cabs. The prostitutes and Miss Kitty thanked Lowell for his kind gesture to bury their loved Lenore. He explained he was sad that he could not do anymore. They each kissed his cheek before climbing in the buggy. Miss Kitty had enveloped the Lord in a hug and made him promise to bring Solomon around town so that she could see how he was growing up. Lowell promised and thanked Miss Kitty for all she had done for him. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Then shook his hand and climbed into the cabby. Hamish and Annabelle huddled near Callum, Alice, and Tarrant as they gathered near their separate cabs.

"I suppose this is goodbye." Annabelle said with a small smile to Alice.

"We shall see them after you've had our little one." Hamish said, reaching his hand out to take Tarrant's. He then gave Alice a firm hug goodbye and a kiss on the cheek.

"Stay out of trouble while we're here. And for goodness sakes don't get us into another one of these messes. Marry the milliner," He laughed. Alice subconsciously put her hands on her ring finger. She was pleased to find the rings replaced, Tarrant must have done it while she was sleeping. She found with pleasure that he wore his ring as well as she glanced over. Lowell came to join the group and took the lulled Solomon from Tarrant's arms.

"I will be seeing you in a couple weeks time, so I shall say ado for now." He said, and then entered the cabby with the weary boy. Annabelle looked to Alice with a sad glint in her blue eyes.

"This is goodbye, I know it Alice." She said. "You may not have that looking glass but keep an eye out for that trench." She said with a smile. Alice looked at her confused. "You'll get back to Underland again before I come back I don't doubt." She threw her arms around Alice, weeping anew.

"I will find a way to come back and visit you." Alice vowed as she held the emotion wrung woman close. She ignored the pain in her arms and instead laughed gently in Annabelle's ear.

"Please promise you will. We are going to name her Alice, if it is a she." Annabelle said with a smile as she had pushed herself away to look in Alice's eyes. "I'm going to miss you and all your trouble." She murmured. Alice kissed the girl roughly and whispered a muffled goodbye. Annabelle then let go of Alice and looked to Tarrant.

"You take good care of her, you hear?" She said with a sad sternness.

"I promise. And my promises are always kept." He said with a whisper. Annabelle threw herself at him and they embraced. She wept harder as they left.

"Goodbye Hightopps. I love you both." Annabelle called as Hamish dragged her toward their cab.

"We will meet again," Alice vowed. Then they too climbed into their own cab ready for the long journey again. But this home was a new one, it was the Mansion. Alice's yearning for their windmill abode becoming a dull ache in her heart.


	36. The Train Will Take Us Home

Alice found herself nursing a headache as they began their journey to the train. Why would her head not pound? Her arms burned with pain, her stomach was having an all out war with itself, and she had just witnessed the burial of a person she had met in less than one day. It was too much for her to take in right now and all she wanted was some rest.

Solomon's head lay on her lap, she absent mindedly stoked his deep brown hair in thought. He was a beautiful little boy with a small nose that most young children have and well defined eyebrows. He looked a little like Lowell but mostly he showed his mother's soft characteristics. _Would he remember her?_ Alice wondered as she gently drew her swollen thumb down the boy's soft facial skin. She was trying to remember what being four years old was like but it was swallowed by time and dreams and nightmares. She remembered some details- her father's hair was less gray, her mother had a much larger sparkle in her eye, their cat Dinah was a young kitten. But beyond small snapshots she wasn't able to recollect an entire episode. She would be lost to him, wouldn't she?

"Oh Lenore," Alice breathed, placing a hand on her stomach. The wave of nausea passed again and Alice paused to place her fingers before her mouth.

"Alice?" Tarrant asked, rising his head from his slumber. Lowell had fallen over on the seat passed out. He looked as though he had travelled through Hell and back and was given the unfair reward of being able to live- the horrors forever in his mind. "Alice," Tarrant spoke again, running his fingers along her cheeks. Alice shook her head slightly, drawing her head back to reality.

"Mmm?" She turned to look at him. Her eyes were heavy from weeping, mourning, and little sleep. He placed a small kiss on the side of her mouth.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Not really," She answered. His hand reached up to snake up the back of her neck. He gently massaged her head and hair with his rough fingers. Alice breathed in his tea and sweets and sweat and mercury smell. She relaxed against his shoulder, concentrating on the sensations above her mind. It was beginning to relieve her headache.

"What's wrong, my fair one?" He whispered into her hair.

"I want to go home." She answered like the small child she was trying to remember. He placed his face in her hair, whispering softly.

"I know, my love." His voice was thick. "We will get there. Annabelle has faith in us." Alice closed her eyes, trying to remember her friends, perhaps the tea party table. But everything was so fuzzy as though she were trying to look through the thick London fog in order to see it correctly. Trying to remember made her head pound more and the feeling of nausea swept through her again.

"I can't remember, Tarrant." She looked up to him, tears heavy in her deep green eyes. Tarrant frowned at her with his deep pink lips.

"Neither can I, Alice. I am forgetting."

"We can't forget!" She cried. "We can't! We need to get home." Tears stained her cheeks.

"Shhh, Alice. Tears won't do us any good right now." He reached across himself to wipe away some of the droplets from her raw cheeks. She sniffed trying to control her emotions.

"Why did I have to have the curiosity to climb through that bloody mirror anyways? All it has done is got us into trouble." She reached her free hand up to cover her right eye, rubbing it slightly.

"Because you are my Alice and you attract trouble." He kissed her forehead and drew away suddenly. "You are very warm, Alice." He placed a hand to her head.

"I am fine." She pushed her hand away. "All anyone's done here is touch my blasted forehead." She let her head hang at an angle, keeping it from Tarrant.

"No, Alice. You feel feverish." He said with concern and shifted his weight to better touch her forehead. In doing so he jostled Alice which shook the little boy. He awoke with a start and Alice nearly dropped him. She held tightly to his arm as he looked about him.

"Mum?" He asked.

"Shhh," Alice pulled him up onto her lap, cradling him gently. "We're off to see your mum. But we have to take this nice cab and then it's a train ride." She said, trying to sound excited even though her body ached. "Have you ever been on a train before, Solomon?" She asked.

"Ah train?" He looked at her with excitement. "We're gonna ride a train!"

"Yes. You are going to be a good little boy for Aunt Alice and Uncle Tarrant, though, and stay quiet." She pointed to Lowell who twitched in his sleep. "Your father needs his rest. We need to be quiet on the train so that he can sleep some more. He has a very big talk to have with your new mum." He said, brushing his bangs from his eyes.

"Your hair needs cutting," Tarrant remarked and Alice jabbed him with her elbow.

"Not while we're in a cab." She sighed. Tarrant looked at her with a frown.

"Is tha' our train?" The boy asked and Alice looked beyond the cab into the world of London. She noticed that they had arrived at the train station and shook her head.

"Indeed, that is your cab. Now Uncle Tarrant is going to help your father so I am going to need you to stay close to me, you'll do that right?" She smiled. The boy nodded his head. "That's a good lad." She placed a kiss on the top of his head and drew him close. Her teeth were chattering, she didn't remember being this cold earlier. However the rain had been pouring down upon the citizens of London for quite some time , surely the temperature had fallen with it.

"Alice?" Tarrant asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just a bit cold. I need to take care of Solomon, help him get aboard. You grab the bags and Lowell."

"Alice," He interrupted her but Alice was quick to leave the cab as soon as it stopped. Her back was paining her and she couldn't stand to sit in the small contraption any longer. It was growing too crowded. Clutching Solomon to her chest she made her way to the side of the street in patient wait for Lowell and Tarrant. Solomon looked to the train in curiosity.

"Where does the train take us, Auntie Alice?" He asked.

"Home," She whispered, tears filming on her eyes. "The train will take us home."

* * *

Alice was pleased to see that Solomon was an obedient little boy. He immediately went to the seat he was instructed to sit in, the right side closest to the window, and looked out at the people on the street. He must have been a young four year old, his features still had more of the little boy chubby. But he was incredibly bright for his age. Alice sighed as she looked at how he sat in the seat, slouched over. His cheeks were still tear stained and he gently sucked one of his thumbs. Alice's heart broke. Nothing would ever be the same for the little bloke once the train stopped, all will have changed. He would not wake up in the same house he had for the past four years, he would never again see his mother, would not hear the bustling sounds of London beneath his house. Alice scolded herself because things would get better for him as well. He wouldn't know hunger, he wouldn't have men coming in to use his mother for their own sluvish gains. Alice closed her eyes, the headache pounding again. She ignored it and hoped to Time that the boy would find love. That Margaret would be able to accept him as she accepted Alice as her sister. But it matter that blood was thicker in this case? Alice pushed the thought from her mind and went to sit next to the boy, wrapping her arm around his small shoulders.

"Auntie Alice," He looked to her as she sat.

"What is it, Sol?" She murmured.

"You're goin' ta be righ' nex' ta me the 'ole train ride righ'?" He asked.

"Of course, Sol," She smiled warmly. "Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise. Don't be afraid."

"Th' train is ve'y big." He said quietly.

"It is, but that is so they can make the windows big enough to look out of them. Otherwise you'd miss everything that was happening." She leaned close to his ear and whispered. "You have to keep watch out of them else you'll miss everything." He nodded his head and placed his hand against the window. Lowell and Tarrant had settled into their seats, Tarrant sat straight across from her. He smiled at her shyly.

"Are you sure you're alright, Alice?" He asked. Lowell looked over.

"You look like you've been through Hell and back, Alice." He noted.

"Observe who is talking." She said coyly. Lowell shook his head.

"No, you look very ill."

"I'm fine. It's just a headache," She said, turning her look to Solomon.

"And a fever." Tarrant spoke up.

_And cramps, back pain_. She thought but didn't dare say anything aloud. "I really am fine."

"I'll have Dr. Havershim take a look at you once we arrive back at the Mansion. Perhaps you are disagreeing with your little one." He gestured toward her stomach. Alice sighed.

"I am sure it's nothing. Can you please convince my husband of this?" She looked to her brother in law. Lowell glanced to Tarrant and shook his head.

"I'm afraid it's a man's place to worry about his woman." He answered.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Tarrant spoke up. "Not that I mind, I don't mind at all. As a matter of fact it's quite welcome and don't feel that you have to change now or anything or decide that Alice and I are no longer seen as joined in your world which I suppose in looking at it we aren't because-"

"Tarrant!" Alice said with a laugh.

"Mghm, I'm fine." He shook his head. Alice reached a weak arm across the table, placing it on his knee.

"I haven't heard you ramble in so long, my love." She smiled. He took her hand in his, looking into her deep green eyes with concern. "It's very welcomed. I miss it and our tea parties." She said with a smile.

"Alice?" He asked. Alice could imagine them at a tea party, as if it were happening now.

"In fact we are at one now." She laughed. He looked at her curiously. "Please, my mad man, try a scone." Her eyes felt heavy again, her stomach lurching. The train let out a loud whistle and its wheels began to turn slowly. Alice was snapped from the tea party and took her hand from Tarrant, placing it to her forehead. It was blazing hot but she ignored it. She merely had a cold or something, caught it from exhaustion and the wet London climate no doubt.

"'Ere goes Lo'don." Solomon spoke up from his watching at the window.

"Yes, there she goes." Lowell said with a smile. "We shall visit again. I shall bring you and Robert when you both are a little older." He explained.

"Wave goodbye, Sol." Alice whispered. The little boy's chubby hand waved on the glass, smearing it slightly. Alice chuckled and kissed his temple. "Very good, little boy, now is the time for goodbyes. In a short bit, however, it will be appropriate for hellos." A strong wave of nausea passed and Alice clenched her stomach tightly. The boy went back to watching the window.

"Ah will watch ta windew Auntie Alice. I don' wan' ta miss an'thin;." He breathed.

"Alice, Alice?" Lowell looked to Alice gently.

"I think I am going to be sick." Alice stood up, running out the door. Tarrant was fast on her heels. She managed to make it to the train's wash room and vomited violently into the sink.

"My fair one? Alice?" Tarrant knocked fervently. Alice whipped her mouth on the back of her hand using the wash basin to rinse it once she was done.

"I'm fine, Tarrant," She lied. Bile worked its way into her throat again and she on her knees writing in pain. What was going on?

"Alice, come out!" He called. She gritted her teeth another vomiting spasm overcame her. She threw up into a metal bowl this time. She heard the door creak open, and then she heard footsteps close behind her. The washroom was small and the other person could hardly fit with her on the ground. Familiar feeling hands caressed her shoulder.

"Oh Alice." Tarrant breathed. She began to cry again. How many times would she sob? When would she ever feel normal again?

"I think I'm just sick, Tarrant." She tried to hold back more tears. He leaned himself against the door, splaying his feet out and she crawled in between them, collapsing on his chest. He stroked her hair and she curled up into a ball as he whispered to her poems of Old. Her body rebelling in every possible way it could. Soon she fell asleep in his arms, exhausted. The next thing she remember was waking up with terrible back pain on her seat in the train, Lowell had whispered to her.

"We've finally reached home."


	37. Secrets Unfolded

Margaret was miserable with this confinement. She was glad that her mother had insisted she attend the party when she had her last pregnancy. But that just led to Robert's birth. She wasn't going to chance an embarrassing thing like that happening again to her. So she had convinced Lowell to let her endure confinement in their mansion. She hadn't wanted to go to London, nothing but stuffy old memories of times before when her parents were still alive. Not a place for one to be giving birth to a child. Besides, Dr. Havershim had been a faithful practitioner and had taken her carefully through her carrying and birthing of Robert.

No doubt Alice would be going into her own confinement in a couple of months, mostly because of her stupidity. She loved her sister but was growing annoyed with these childish games. She couldn't just go about freely with a man, giving away her virtue like she had. Their mother would have been devastated. Margaret wished she knew how to respond to Alice returning in the first place with a man. It just wasn't proper. No doubt Lowell suspected the two were sleeping together and had separated them both. As much as she found his habits in London to be undesirable he at least could hide what he did and give the family a decent name. It wasn't like she loved Lowell anyways; the whores just made her loath him in her own silent way. Perhaps that was why Alice thought she could marry into a lower class. Or perhaps she thought she could whore her body away, it was becoming an infection of the aristocratic girls that could never get themselves married.

Margaret crossed herself and banished the thought. No, Alice would not be whoring her body away like a ladybird. She was foolish and impulsive but she wasn't immoral. No doubt it was her endless curiosity and her inability to be patient that led her into this big mess. She didn't dare think that Tarrant took advantage of his sister; she was too headstrong and he cared too much for her. She saw it in his eyes as she looked at her from across the table, in his body language as her young sister passed him. She could sense the bond these two had and it was electrifying. Some days, when Margaret wasn't keeping her emotions in perfect order, she found herself jealous of the relationship they had. But marriage wasn't about bodily gratification or being all filled with warm feelings. It was about producing beautiful children. Like Robert, like the little one she was carrying. Her stomach fluttered now as the baby moved slightly. This pregnancy was easier on her than her last, praise the Lord. Robert had given her insides quite the fuss.

A servant came in the room and interrupted Margaret's thoughts.

"My Lady," He bowed. "Lord Lowell has arrived back at the Estate with Lady Alice and Mr. Hightopp. They also have brought a young lad." He said. Margaret cursed herself but she stood up. Confinement be damned. Something was amiss if they had come back a week early. She motioned for the servant to lead her to her mishmash of family.

She quickly moved down the stairs and smiled as she saw the three in the foyer. Her smile dissipated upon further inspection. The three all looked as if they had been brought through a war and had just come off the battlefield. Tarrant looked tired; the reddish color beneath his eyes was more visible in his fatigue. His hair was a wild mess under his trademark hat. He looked more ruffled and mismatched than usual as his left arm wrapped around Alice's waist. She clung to his body, sweaty and disoriented. She was clearly weakened by something, she had dark circles underneath her eyes and her hair dropped. She hung onto Tarrant like a rag doll and as Margaret came closer she could smell vomit. It had to be from Alice.

Next Margaret looked to her husband. He looked almost as drained as the other two but another emotion marked his features. It was guilt. Lowell looked guilty about something. In his arms was a small boy a little beyond his toddler years. His dusty brown hair swept about his head and pieces fell into his chocolate colored eyes. His round face looked about in wonder and he clutched to Lowell's coat.

"Wha' is this place? 'Evan?" He asked with a thick Cockney accent. It was the speech of the ill educated underclass of London's trenches.

"Welcome back, I wasn't expecting everyone to be back this early." She said, placing a hand on her rounded belly.

"Plans changed." Lowell said without emotion. Alice looked at her with half open eyes, clutching her stomach.

"Who is this?" Margaret asked motioning to the little boy.

"We can talk about this later." Lowell said.

"No, we can all talk about it now. And why may I ask does it look like Alice has been dragged through a sewage pile."

"She' sick," Tarrant said, pulling her close to his body. "We don't know what's wrong."

"Who is the boy?" She asked again.

"It's my son." Lowell said with a heavy sigh. The room became silent and thickly filled with tension. Tarrant held tightly to Alice whose head fell to rest on his shoulder. Lowell shifted uncomfortably with the boy in his arms.

"Are yew me new mum?" The young child finally spoke up. A weak smile passed Alice's lips.

"What?" She looked first to Lowell, then Tarrant.

"Margaret," Lowell stepped forward, his free hand reaching out to her.

"What is going on?" She took a step back.

"Margaret, it's alright." Alice whispered. "Hear him out. Pretend it's me who has gotten herself into trouble all over again and just needs someone to love me and listen." Margaret looked to her sister. She looked very ill.

"Lowell?" Margaret placed her feet on even level, bracing to hear where this child came from.

"Lenore, Lenore was the woman that I loved." He said his voice filled with emotion. "But she was a servant, you see. It was long before I met you, Margaret. Another girl's servant at another time. We loved…we loved each other but we couldn't have gotten married. I was destined to be a Lord and she was given the lot of servant girl. It just would never be." He shook his head. "No, no it could have been had I the tenacity of my brother, Tarrant." He placed a hand on the milliner's shoulder.

"Where is Lenore?" Margaret was confused and she wanted to know what Lenore had to do with the boy.

"Lenore was dismissed and she had no other choice but to-" He paused, trying to control his tears.

"She became a prostitute, didn't she?" It was beginning to make sense. How could she have been so stupid? "She became your main Judy."

"Yes, she did. Oh Margaret, I am so sorry. But you never wanted to be with me nor did I want to be with you."

"You're right but I didn't go about sleeping with other men!" Margaret was becoming angry.

"Mags, listen," Alice coaxed her sister to settle. Margaret looked to Alice and sighed. She would listen.

"Lenore became pregnant and had little Solomon here,"

"Appropriate name," She seethed.

"Not long after she contracted syphilis."

"She died," Tarrant said. "Yesterday." It was becoming clear. She couldn't do it, not there was no way she could agree to this!

"Margaret, he needs a mom." Alice said. Margaret shook her head.

"No, no. Alice I can't. I have another baby on the way…"

"What if you died, Mags? Wouldn't you want Lowell, his father, to take care of him?" Alice asked. Her face was extremely pale and she looked as if she were about to lose the contents of her stomach.

"His name is Solomon?" Margaret took a step closer.

"Yes," Lowell said. "He's about four. He has a bad case of accent but he's really rather brilliant."

"He truly is quite the bright one." Tarrant nodded his head eagerly. Margaret looked at the boy.

He looked into her blue eyes with a sadness she had only seen once before. In Alice's eyes after their father had died. It was a grief, knowing that the one person in the world that knew you best was never coming back. It gripped Margaret's heart. She reached out and placed a hand on the boy's head. He smiled at her.

"Ah will be real proper good, Mum." He nodded his head. "Ah'll obey an' ea' all me food and Ah'll be so quiet yeh won' 'ear a peep." He stumbled about his words.

"You have quite the ability of speech for such a young age," She remarked. She placed her hand on the boy's cheek and smiled at him. "Have you ever been out in the country side?" He shook his head in response.

Margaret looked to Alice and her younger sister gave her a faint smile. Margaret took a deep breath and did what she knew she had to. She held her arms out for Lowell to hand the young lad over. He looked at her with astonishment and wordlessly handed the small child over. She sat him awkwardly on her rounded stomach and smiled.

"Ah thin' ye're a very beautiful an' kin' woman." He said with a smile.

"And I think you're a little charmer." She tapped his nose and set him on the ground, taking his small hand in hers. "Let's go meet your younger brother Robert. He is playing with one of the nurses right now." She glanced back to see tears in Alice's already red rimmed eyes and Tarrant beamed in only the way that he could. Margaret felt a tiny spark of respect grow in her heart for Lowell. He had dealt honorably with his problem. Instead of dumping the boy on the street among the squalor and depravity he brought him home and confessed. Margaret was still a bit angry at him for it, but she couldn't imagine finding a man she truly loved. She couldn't blame him, really, for enjoying the short trysts they could together, and mourning her death. He obviously had much love and admiration for Lenore. A small sadness went out from Margaret's heart to the deceased woman.

She owed her, as a mother to another mother, the favor of caring for her child. Margaret would want the same thing to occur if she passed, leaving Robert and this little one. Solomon was now an orphan as well. Reputation could be upheld and lifted as she could explain how Lowell had found the boy starving in an ally and took it upon himself to bring him in.

There was the thought of Lowell again. A thought that was beginning to warm in her mind, perhaps she could find it in her to not only care for the boy but perhaps care for her husband as well. Maybe Alice's bizarre practice of physical affection in her relationship might work to glue the broken pieces of hers back together. Maybe her sister and her husband weren't that mad after all.

Margaret led the boy into the nursery to meet Robert, a smile across her lips. She had been feeling so lonely for so long; confinement had truly made her acknowledge this fact. But now she felt a little less lonely in the world. Her family was coming together. She glanced back to the group that followed them and saw her sick sister. Bandages were wrapped up her arms and Tarrant was practically carrying her now. Her sister needed a man who loved her no matter what from the very beginning, she as nothing but trouble. If it wasn't love and devotion that kept them together she didn't know what could keep a man in want of Alice. She nodded her head in approval at Tarrant. Perhaps all the nonsense that Alice had been muttering about them being married was true. She had mentioned him before she left for that long year…perhaps her Underland was a possibility.

Margaret laughed at her thoughts on what could be. That was what Alice specialized in, not Margaret. She turned her head to look forward once again. She would do nothing more to separate Tarrant and Alice. Lowell even recognized how deeply they loved one another; the bond they shared was something few people possessed. Margaret laughed to herself silently as she realized her thoughts had looped. Maybe it was time to start a bond of her own with Lowell. It was definitely time to start carrying for the little boy she would now call her own.


	38. Spiraling Down

Tarrant rushed down the hall, scooping up Alice in his arms. She was losing consciousness quickly. Lowell rushed off to fetch the doctor who was rooming in their guest hall. He was rushing Alice back to her room. She was clenching her stomach and doing her best to keep from vomiting. She had placed her small lunch on his coat already which led to harder crying. Tarrant assured her all was well; he knew she didn't mean to ruin his coat. She couldn't help it. But she wouldn't be pacified. So he took her in his arms, pulling her close. Alice wrapped her right arm about his neck as he climbed the steps to the second floor. He noticed a wet feeling in his hand as he held her posterior. She began bucking in his arms, crying out in pain.

"Alice, love, what is it?" He asked.

"My stomach feels like It's being smashed. I'm cramping." She cried out in agony. Tarrant couldn't bear to hear Alice's cry. What was going on with her? Her face was sweaty from fever and her eyes were rimmed with black, barely able to be kept awake.

"Oh love." He hurried down the hall and nudged open her bedroom door. She clutched her stomach.

"The chamber pot." Alice grimaced. Tarrant placed her on the floor quickly, propped against the frame of the bed. He then reached for the porcelain bowl and handed it to her just she vomited again. It was soon followed by dry heaves as she had nothing left to throw up. Tarrant placed his hand on her forehead again.

"Alice, you're burning up." He said with worry.

"How is she doing?" A voice interrupted and Tarrant turned to see Henry standing in the door.

"Where is Dr. Havershim."

"He went home for the weekend. Margaret has been doing just fine and he wanted to have a talk with Winnie about something." Henry replied curtly. "But let's get back to Alice." He felt the woman's forehead. "Dear god, she is burning up. Let's get her on the bed." Tarrant scooped her up trying his best not to smack her lulled head on the bed post. He placed her on the mattress and she began to crumple into a ball.

"What's been happening?" Henry asked. Tarrant realized he had thrown a bag on the ground and he turned to retrieve it.

"It started yesterday," He said. "Last night. We had a terrible day-" He didn't want to do into details. "Ahn…" He was slipping into madness, _Come on Tarran' take control!_ He commanded himself. "Thar was blood en 'er drawers."

"Ok, that's normal in a pregnant woman."

"Bu' thar was too much." He shook his head. Henry was pulling out various objects from his bag.

"Go on," He said.

"She start-ed vomiting this mornin'" He began to pull his pocket watch from his waist coat. "Pu' i' down, Tarran'!" He scolded himself. Henry turned to him with concern.

"You have to keep yourself together, Mr. Hightopp. I want to help Alice but I can't have you passing out on me or anything."

"Ah won' beh passin' oout." He assured the doctor. "Ah jus' 'ope thans' don' get bluddy." He sat next to Alice and stroked her hair. "Teh cramps came a' about lunch." He said. "An' the vometing go' worse."

"The fever."

"Thi' morinin'. She says she's 'ad a 'eadache as well." He stroked Alice's forehead.

"I need to do as much an examination as possible. I want to see if I could possibly fetch a nurse to see if the bleeding's worse." He said.

"A nurse! Ah know yehr a do'ter! Jus' 'elp me wife!"

"It's improper." Henry protested. Tarrant removed one of his outer coats that he had used to keep Alice warm so she could sweat out the fever. It obviously wasn't working. Next he pulled his scissors from his coat and cut her dress skirt.

"Mr. Hightopp!" Henry began to protest.

"Ef yeh wan' ta 'elp 'er yeh can' care about propri'y" He said ripping away the skirt. Her petticoat was dotted with red.

"Dear god," Henry said, turning to look at the fabric. Tarrant ripped that away and the two found Alice's drawers soaked in blood. "No wonder she is so weak."

"Wha' is 'appenin'?" Tarrant cried out in horror. Why was Alice covered in blood from the waist down.

"Tare," She whispered. He looked to her as he grabbed her hands.

"What is it my fair one?" He asked, his anger subsiding as Alice called for him.

"I don't want to die here." She said as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I want to go home."

"You won't die, my love. The doctor is going to fix everything." He didn't want to admit that she looked deathly pale, that her face was going gray.

"Sometimes….sometimes doctors can't fix….everything." She said, gasping for air.

"Alice, have you had any stress or trauma?" Henry asked. Alice smiled at Tarrant and then her head went limply to the left where he stood as she passed out. "No, no ,no." Henry shook his head.

"She had some, yes. A great deal of it if I may be more precise." Tarrant said. "I have been with her." He said.

"Any injury to her legs, lower stomach, or…..genitalia." Henry stumbled over the last word.

"Wha' are yeh talkin' 'bout?" Tarrant raged.

"Her lady parts!" Henry shrieked as he turned red with embarrassment.

"Ah don' thin' so bu' we can she." He cut away her drawers. Alice lay exposed and Henry looked away. "Don' yew dehlieve' babes?" Tarrant was growing impatient with the man. He wasn't going to punch the doctor out for examining his wife as she lay in desperate need of his medical knowledge.

"We don't look, it's not proper." Henry said.

"Ahhh dahmn yehr stupid wohrld an' i's carryin' bout propehr o' no'." He growled. He moved her legs about but saw no cuts or wounds. "Ah seh nothin' doctor. Jus' a lot o' blud en 'er Ahlice par'." He said.

"What? Oh, if I am to be a doctor why can't I just get special privileges?" He turned and looked in Alice's feminine area. He turned white at first but as he began to formulate a diagnosis appeared to relax a bit more. "This isn't good." He said. He took a stack of tiles from Alice's vanity and began to soak up the blood.

"Wha'? Wha's 'appenin' ta me wife."

"She is constantly bleeding, I think she might be hemorrhaging." Tarrant looked at him with a blank stare. Henry sighed, looking away. His face became sweaty and he looked nervous.

"Wha?" He stood up, his hand brushing through his red hair. "Wha' woul' cause 'er tah dew tha'?" He asked with concern. Henry reached for a book in his bag and paused to wipe his forehead as it became sweaty with stress.

"Usually trauma; are you sure she wasn't injured by anyone or anything." Henry looked to Tarrant. Tarrant felt himself go white as he realized they hadn't been with Alice the entire time. She had been taken by that guddler's scut, Stitch. He had taken Alice while they went to get the blasted mirror. "Tarrant?" Henry put a reassuring hand on the milliner's face.

"Weh, weh lef' 'er a' one o' teh shops," He shook his head. "She shoulnae 'ave come bu' yew know Ahlice." He put his face in his hands.

"Did someone touch her?" Henry asked. Tarrant looked at him in horror. "I am not judging you, Tarrant. Things happen, I understand."

"I donnae," He watched as Henry replaced the towels, the blood flow was slowing down much to their relief.

"It would have happened immediately." Henry said.

"Nay, nay I' wasnae as bad behfore." He shook his red locked head. "I' was getting' bad on teh train."

"Which is probably why she looked so pale to Lowell," He said, placing a hand to her head. "The bleeding's slowing but the fever is still pretty high."

"Wha' es wrong with meh wife?" Tarrant asked.

"I am going to check some of the medical books I have down in my guest room. Dr. Havershim left some too. I am afraid I am a bit too amateur to explain this, especially never having worked with a woman." He sighed.

"Wha' can Ah dew?" Tarrant asked.

"Get her into some comfortable clothes, but please don't put any stockings or drawers on. We need to monitor the bleeding. It appears she has already lost a good amount of blood which could explain why she has passed out on us." He responded. Tarrant nodded his head. "Change the towels too if they get soaked with blood. Just keep an eye on her,"

"Ah wehl." Tarrant promised.

"If she becomes worse, I am right down stairs, please don't hesitate to get me." He stood and wiped his hand on a clean towel. "I'll ask the maids to bring you more." He raised the cloth about his head. Tarrant nodded.

"Than' yew, fer ever'thin'." He said, rising to search for some of Alice's clothing Henry paused at the door to look back at Tarrant.

"She's going to be all right, she's a tough one," Henry said with a smile. "You probably know better than most. I can only imagine the adventures you two must have had together."

"You believe?" Tarrant looked in shock.

"Annabelle told me. I have too much of a soft spot for that girl not to." He said with a wink. "Keep an eye on her, Tarrant."

"Always." With the promise Henry left the room. Tarrant searched about Alice's clothing and found a cotton shift, breathable and light. He gently cut away the rest of her now useless dress and removed her ruined shift. He tossed it in the corner along with the rest of her decimated clothing and gently picked up her naked feverish body. She was so hot in his arms and she shivered as he gently touched her most feverish parts with his cold hands. The sight of Alice so very ill made his heart break. He kissed the top of her head before slipping her as gently as he could into the soft material.

"You'll make it, Alice, you're my brave fair one." He smiled. "Why is my Alice like a shooting star?"

But this time no answer came, the room remained silent.


	39. Choosing Which Door

**A/N: I just need to make my warning now. The rest of this book is going to deal with a very mature subject matter. I try to deal with it realistically and with sympathy. Please brace yourself as it is a very painful event in life and I hope that I do not mock or belittle the pain of my readers who have been affected by this. Ranguvar27, my ever faithful Beta (kudos to this wonderful woman!) has helped me deal with this topic as gracefully as is possible. Again, I do not wish to offend. My job as a writer is to write about life. And in the words of Westley "Life is pain and anyone who tells you otherwise is trying to sell you something".**

* * *

Alice was at a party. She had gotten there by following Mctwisp from the back of the Manchester's lawn all the way to the rabbit hole. He had shown her the whole way down. Except at the bottom she didn't find the hall of doors. Instead it was a street way line with buildings that acted as walls, almost like a hall. It was morbidly decorated and there were people she saw milling about. Annabelle was the first to run up to her and greet her.

"Alice, Alice Hightopp, I am so happy for you!" She laughed in her Annabelle way. Alice looked at the woman strangely. Why was she congratulating her?

"Alice, who knew that you'd finally settle down and do things right?" Lowell added with a very strange smile. Alice turned in circles as hundreds of faces came near, congratulating her. There were Faith and Fiona, Henry, Winnie was about his waist, Lord and Lady Ascot were there (though she frowned), and Hamish held his hand out. More faces of people she had only met once or twice. They were all enveloping her, sucking the life from her.

Then there stood Tarrant.

"We did it Alice!" He cried. Alice looked around her but she didn't see Underland. She didn't see the halls of Marmoreal; she didn't see the familiar surroundings of Tulgey Wood and the Tea Party Table. She didn't see anything that she recognized. No walls from their Windmill Abode. All she saw was the dirty streets of London.

"Tarrant, we aren't home!" She cried. "We aren't home!"

"Shhh, of course we are love. We are home in London." He smiled his gat toothed smile. His eyes weren't green; however, they were blood red. She couldn't bear to stare into them any longer so she turned to one of the shops. She saw herself in the windows, her stomach was round and extended. She was obviously very pregnant. Alice smiled in the window with content.

"We are going to be parents, Alice." This strange milliner said. Alice looked to him.

"We aren't going to stay in London are we?" She asked in shock. How did she get here anyways? The last thing she remembered was lying in that bed, her head pounding and blood pouring from her body.

"Of course we are, Alice. There is no Underland, it's only a dream." He placed a hand on her shoulder. Alice looked at him in horror.

"No, no it isn't a dream. I know it isn't a dream!" She shouted.

"Alice, it's better to stay here. Come with me, we'll go home," He extended his hand. The fingers were not stained red as they usually were but were a macabre black. His fingers nails were darkened with decay. She looked at his face and saw that his prominent cheek bones were only more visible, his skin sunken in. His red eyes were also very low in their sockets.

"No, I am going to go home!" She cried. "I am going back to Underland! I don't know you." She screamed in terror.

"You know me very well," His head turned to the side, hanging at a grotesque angle. "You've been avoiding me for so long Alice. Ignoring that I've always been there."

"You aren't Tarrant!" She realized.

"I am he, I am not he. That is logic, you see." He said, his eyes stared through her soul.

"I don't know you." She growled, wrapping her arms around her large belly.

"Ahhh you don't know me _yet_ my dear. But you will know me someday," He extended his rotting hand; She noticed that some of his wrist sinew and skin had fallen away leaving behind exposed bone. "How about now, Alice?" He grinned. Alice jerked away.

"No, no I mustn't," She cried. "Tarrant!"

_Alice, my fair one, I am here._

"Tarrant!" She looked above her as she tried to locate the voice.

"You choose him or you choose me," The red eyed Tarrant said. "You will have to choose me someday."

"I am not going to go with you!" She said with horror. "Tarrant! TARRANT!" She screamed.

_Alice, I am right here, feel my hands! _The voice echoed. _Are you awake?_

"Yes, yes I am awake!" She screamed. She was trying to feel his hand but she couldn't. Closing her eyes and concentrating she felt sudden warmth and movement in her palms. "I can feel your hands!" She laughed.

"Alice, come with me, love. It will be so much easier with me," This Tarrant that stood before her, whose eyes bored into her soul, reached his hand out to touch her other palm. His hands were cold, she noticed. Very, very cold. His eyes also had a certain glazed look about them too. "We have all sorts of people here." The decaying milliner before her smiled. "Lenore is here."

"How is she here?" Alice demanded to know. Lenore was gone. Where was she now? Why could she only see this Tarrant but not the Tarrant whose warmth spread into her hand?

"Your Mother is here," Tarrant reached out and ran his finger along the bone of her jaw. She trembled at the icy touch. "Your Father is here."

"My Father?" Alice gulped. She hadn't seen her father for years. She missed him terribly. How was her father here?

"Yes, Alice. Your Father is here." He smiled. "Come follow me down and we can see him." Alice felt him gently take her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked, her voice shaking with uncertainty.

"Out of this town. We are going to go back to Underland." He smiled.

"Underland?" She asked, hypnotized by his eyes.

"Yes, we can easily hop from London to your Mansion to Underland. We will all live in peace." He said with a smile.

"Will?" Alice paused.

"You have to join me and then we must wait for him." He motioned to the sky. "But it won't be long before he joins us if you come with me." The voice purred. Alice's head was swimming and she didn't know what she was going to decide.

"I don't know what to do," Alice paused. "I feel so lost." The red eyed Tarrant pulled at her hand.

"Come with me, Alice." He said.

_Alice! Alice can you hear me? Why is my fair one like a shooting star?_

"I don't remember!" She screamed, clenching her head.

"If you come with me, you will," The milliner smiled, tugging on her wrist again. Alice looked to him. "You are stuck here, Alice. You can go back through that door," He motioned behind her.

Alice turned to see a door that was a vibrant red. A blue rabbit silhouette was engraved in the center of the portal. Behind the door there was some sort of shining light. She stepped closer to it, pressing her ear against the door. All she could hear was a heartbeat.

"TARRANT!" She cried against the door but there was no answer this time.

The macabre Tarrant stepped forward and took her by the arm.

"I think you'd much rather go through this door with me, Alice. We can be with Helena." He said with a smile.

"Helena?" She asked lucidly as she stared transfixed upon the blackest of black door she had ever seen. Tarrant smiled at her, his eyes glowing red, as he escorted her closer.

"Your daughter, Helena," He smiled.

"My daughter?" Alice shook her head. "No! Tarrant and I don't know if we are having a boy or a girl, it's still in my body." She insisted, placing her hand on her round belly.

"Alice, you have a daughter named Helena. Come meet her, she is so very beautiful." This Tarrant wrapped his hands in her golden hair. Alice shuddered at their icy feel.

"She isn't born yet," She insisted.

"No, she isn't on that side of the door. Nor will she ever be." He gestured toward the scarlet door. "But she is fully alive and awake on the other side of that one!" He pointed toward the black door. Alice's heart filled with dread as she realized where she stood.

"I am on the threshold, aren't I?" She asked. Tarrant smiled, his gat toothed grin was even dirtier and now was rotting.

"You are in limbo, my dear." He kissed her hand. "But you can follow me and we will be together on the other side of that black door." He kissed up her arm, his lips leaving a freezing trail that caused her whole body to shudder. "Nothing will keep us apart ever again." He smiled grotesquely.

"No," Alice shook her head. "No, you are not my husband. You are trying to make me decide something that I am not ready for."

"Alice, you must always be ready for me. I wait at the door and someday I will snatch you whether you want to come with me or not." He whispered.

"Is that what you did with Lenore?" She asked with disgust.

"No, she chose to follow Lowell through that black door." He kissed her cheek, wrapping his arms around her chest.

"You tricked her." Alice spat.

"I trick no one. You knew who I was, Alice, whether you wish to admit it to yourself or not. Lenore knew I would be coming soon enough to take her. She chose to go now. She chose with the other Lowell's promise of care for her son." He breathed.

"He won't be joining her soon."

"No, she knew that. She needs him to stay on that side of the door in order for little Solomon to survive." He smiled. "But your milliner has no one dependent upon him." Slowly the being before her melted into a skeleton. He still had bits of rotting flesh about his body, his eyes still glowed red in their sockets. Alice gasped at his horror. But she pulled the bravery from inside as she did her best to deal with the skeletal body stood before her. She didn't know what to choose anymore, and his image was beginning to scare her like nothing she had ever faced before.


	40. One Who Existed

**A/N: Small pointless announcement...Return to Wonderland just hit 100 favorites! :D Anyways. Same warning. This chapter is all comes to a head.**

* * *

"He still has Mirana whom he hats. Thackery and Mally who sit with him at the tea party." Alice shook her head. "There are people who need to be apprenticed in millinery. A clan that still needs to be restored. Underland must be rebuilt." She set her jaw.

"Alice, you are all he has. Mirana will carry on without him. She has Gavin to buy her luxuries from far away; she has Lily to focus her attentions on." The skeleton took her hand again; she trembled at the hard, rough feeling of bone. "Thackery and Mally will carry on as they did before, when he sat very still and very somber at their tea party. Wasn't much of a celebration then." He morphed back into the decaying Tarrant.

"Why did you change?" She asked.

"You prefer this look better don't you?" He smiled. Alice looked at him. "You must choose your door, Alice."

Alice's heart was heavy. The peace and freedom the black door offered was extremely tempting. Being able to see her daughter something she longed for. She looked down at the hand that the zombie state Tarrant extended.

But then she found herself looking at the red door. There were people in Underland that still needed her and needed Tarrant. There was so much left they had to do, so much they left unexplored. They could have more children with their daughter by their side. It would be harder but she could do it with her muchness. She turned toward the scarlet door, the blue rabbit was glowing.

"Where are you going, Alice?" Tarrant looked at her with his glowing red eyes.

"I am going back, there are people who need me, and there are things that need to be done." She said with a set jaw.

"Will you promise to return to me, Alice?" He asked. The stench of his rotting mouth was now more apparent than ever to her. She wanted to vomit at its very decaying smell. She put a hand to her nose and shook her head.

"I will try as everyone does to avoid you as long as I can. I will never promise to find your arms one day. For it I find some way to avoid you; I could go on forever."

"But that would be a very long time to live; you would see the same things over and over again," This Tarrant said with a sickening smile. "You will grow tired of it. They all grow tired of it and then they wish they had never willed me away."

"I am afraid of you," Alice confessed. This Tarrant closed his red eyes and shook his head.

"Fear of me is a healthy thing, Alice. It may keep you from my grips for awhile." He reopened his red eyes. "When I come, I do offer peace. There is a life on the other side of that door." He pointed to the black one. "Are you sure you don't want to see, Alice?" He smiled seductively. Alice shook her head.'

"If I must go to you I want it to be years from now. And I want it to be my Tarrant standing beside me." Alice said, placing her hand on the black door knob of the red door. She could hear soft sobbing outside of it. "We will follow you down."

"I will be much more appealing that Time." He said with a smile. "You can't leave in that state, Alice." Tarrant pointed a boney, decaying finger at her. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and found herself doubling over. Before long the pain grew so intense that she fell to her knees, keeling over as she held tightly to her stomach. Blood soaked the white dress she was wearing, she now noticed she was clothed in the color of a freshly fallen snowflake, and the bulge in her stomach was much smaller. When she looked up Alice no longer saw Tarrant.

Instead a woman with flowing straight blonde hair smiled back, her blue eyes shining into Alice's. She was thin and very pale, wearing a blue dress, white pinafore, and a black bow was tied in her hair. She wore black shoes with straps, her stockings were white. She smiled at Alice and held out a hand. She was not decaying like Tarrant was, she had fresh skin and her body was intact. Not a bone in sight.

Alice was happy that she wasn't rotting away. But a twinge in Alice's heart told her who this girl was.

"I will look like this," The voice was soft and gentle; a slight lilt gave her speech dynamic. "You will know who I am though you will never have seen me before."

"But you will still be Him," Alice stated. The woman nodded her long blonde hair.

"When you enter that door, however, I will be me." She smiled. Alice cautiously let go of the door handle and approached the woman. Her eyes widened in delight and hope as the older woman came near. "You have changed your mind?" Her feminine voice said with glee. Alice simply came toward her and put her arms around the blonde. Her body was cold, though it had all its flesh and sinew, and Alice knew that she was really gone.

"I will love you forever, Helena," Alice whispered. Suddenly Helena's flesh warmed as she reciprocated the hug.

"I will be with my Grandmothers and Grandfathers, with my cousins and my aunts and uncles." She whispered into Alice's ear. Alice's eyes filled with tears as she buried her head Helena's warm neck. "We will be a clan on the other side of that door." Alice could feel Helena's tears hot in her neck. "But you can still come with me now, Mother."

Alice backed away, clutching her daughter's forearms but she shook her head.

"It's not my time," Alice let go of one of her arms to caress her face. "I am so sorry it is yours." Tears streamed down the mother's cheeks. The girl was crying too, her mother thumbing away her tears.

"Don't weep, my love." Alice said gently. Her daughter took her face in her hands, reaching up to kiss her. Alice smiled warmly.

"Take care of Father," She said with a smile. "I wish I could have known him and Underland."

"You will know us someday. But it is time you went into that black door. Our paths are separate, love. I am sorry they cannot be the same."

"I understand," Helena nodded her head, more tears pouring down her face. Alice leaned forward and kissed her daughter on her forehead.

"Fairfarren, Helena," Alice whispered. "I will always love you."

"Fairfarren, Mother." Helena kissed her mother on the cheek. "I will always love you."

"You must part ways if you want to go now." The gruesome Tarrant had appeared once more. Alice glanced back to see the red door was beginning to shimmer. She wiped her eyes and pushed her daughter toward the black one. Helena turned and made her way down the path to the sinisterly dark portal, placing her hand upon the knob. She turned to Alice one last time, her bottom lip quivering. Alice waved goodbye and her daughter opened the door.

The wood swung open to reveal bright blue skies and the greenest grass Alice could have imagined. Helena placed a black shoe clad foot through the door and walked into the Other World. The door closed of its own accord behind her. Alice turned to the ghostly Tarrant and he nodded to her.

"We will meet again at some point, Alice, whether you find a way to freeze my return or not." He said. Alice shuddered and made her way to the scarlet portal. She placed her hand on the black door knob and paused to look back at him.

"The only reason I would return to you is because of her." She pointed to the black door. Tarrant smiled, his rotting teeth glinting at her.

"That may be. However if you don't return to your true home you may find me snatching you soon enough. No matter how muchly you are, Alice Hightopp, it won't always be enough." He winked. "Fairfarren, Alice."

The blonde haired woman turned to face the red door. She mustered up her muchness and with a swift flick of the wrist turned the knob. She swung the wooden portal open and bright white light poured back into her eyes. She put her hand before her face and blinked into the brightness. She then stepped forth into the light with one bare foot.

* * *

She flew upright in bed, gasping for breath, as she came back to reality. Henry was to her right, looking grim.

"Alice?" He cried.

Alice looked to her left and saw Tarrant; tear marks had made their way down his pale cheeks.

"Ahlice?" He cried with joy. "My fair one!" He leapt upon her and kissed her.

"We need to get back to Underland." Alice said. "We have to find the rabbit hole." She felt very faint and collapsed back on the bed. Henry felt her forehead.

"She is very feverish." He asserted. Tarrant looked worried. Alice noticed that morning's first rays of light were streaming through the wide open windows.

"We have to go, Tarrant. I remember where it is. I followed Mctwisp in my dream all the way to limbo." She breathed.

"Limbo?" Tarrant asked.

"Just trust me," Alice sighed. She was feeling light headed once again.

"Alice," Henry said, placing a hand on her arm. "I think I know what is wrong. You've started bleeding again but I think it's because-"

"I had a miscarriage." Alice responded weakly. "I know."

"How could you-?" Henry asked in astonishment.

"I saw her." Alice responded. She looked to Tarrant. "Please, my mad man, you have to take me home."


	41. Final Goodbyes

Henry had insisted that Alice stay in bed. But Tarrant knew that her life was on the line; the only way that he would be able to help her was to go back to Underland and seek the healing potions Mirana had.

"There is nothing more you can do for her," Tarrant shook his head. "We need to return to whence we came from." Henry looked at Tarrant with worry.

"Do you know where you are going?" He looked at the milliner with concern.

"I…remember the way." Alice pulled herself upright, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Alice, lay back down!" The doctor scolded the blonde. Tarrant reached over to take a hold of Alice and helped her stand. She managed to rise to her feet, wobbling unsteadily on her week legs. She pushed Tarrant away.

"I'll be ok," She assured him. Alice pushed his hands away and walked with a small shake. Tarrant was not assured however that his wife was better. She looked pale beyond death, she clutched her stomach painfully.

"Alice, you are most likely suffering from an infection, your body not properly expelling the-" Henry couldn't say it. Tarrant's heart broke. They were planning on bringing a beautiful baby within Alice back to Underland with them. A dream that was no longer possible, the looking glass shattered and the baby no longer existed. Alice set her jaw as her green eyes looked at him. He understood what she meant in her look. Now was not the time for crying and mourning. It was crucial that they returned to Underland as quickly as they could. The morning was already burning away giving birth to afternoon and Alice was growing paler every hour. Piles of soiled towels had been thrown in the corner along with Alice's ruined clothes. Tarrant glanced to it and nodded. They could not possibly wait any longer. He took Alice by the hand and gently led her forward.

"You will have to tell me, my love, which way to go." He responded. Alice nodded.

"First we must get to the lawn." She breathed. Before they left room Alice let go of Tarrant's hand. The milliner turned to see that she was embracing the dear doctor friend she had made in her adventures in Upperland. "Take care of Winifred, Henry." She smiled weakly. "Take her to America with you; she will become the best partner. You could never dream of having someone quite like her." Her breathing was shallow which caused her words to come very quietly. Henry nodded down to her with large tears in his bright brown eyes.

"I will, Alice." His voice was thick. "Take care of yourself," He placed a kiss on her temple. "And don't strain too much or the bleeding will only grow worse." He placed a hand on Alice's face. A tear slipped down her cheek as she turned back to Tarrant. Henry wordlessly stepped forward and shook the Hatter's hand with a nod of his head. Tarrant took the doctor's hand and set his mouth firmly. It was a good bye of their own, a seeing of equals. Tarrant turned to Alice and she took him firmly by the hand. He led her down the hall, picking her up to bring her down the stairs. She was trembling in his arms from fatigue, her body still warm with fever.

"Alice?" Callum called from the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, Alice." He neared the two as Tarrant carried her down the stairs. He gently set his weak wife to her feet, catching her as she leaned heavily upon him. "Is she alright?"

"She will be," He said, taking her about the waist ready to half carry her. Alice reached out and took Callum's arm.

"Go….home…"Alice looked to him. Callum caught her green eyes and nodded his head. He reached out and took her hand.

"That's where you are off to, isn't it?" He looked to Tarrant.

"Say…g-g-goodbye to Annabelle. And…thank…thank her." Alice was becoming short of breath. Callum bent down and kissed her on her cheek bone and when he rose he shook Tarrant's hand.

"You really are the man for her." He assured the Hatter. Tarrant nodded his head in appreciation and made his way quickly down the hall. Margaret and Lowell were in the drawing room with Robert and Solomon. They rushed out, Margaret clutching Robert to her breast and Lowell carrying his son, to catch up with the couple. Tarrant was growing annoyed with the frequent stops. Alice's energy was waning and he noticed drops of blood were making their way down her bare legs.

"Alice!" Lowell cried. "Henry told us what happened."

"Oh, Alice, I am so sorry." Margaret shook her head. "I didn't mean to be an awful bully to you-" Alice moaned and her sister stopped.

"You….were just…being my big sister." She answered with a small smile. Margaret's eyes filled with tears as she looked back at her sister.

"Take her, Tarrant." Lowell said.

"We're going back down the rabbit hole." He looked at his sister in law.

"Will Ah eve' see yew again?" He asked a frown up his face.

"If we can come back, little one, we will." Tarrant said with a smile. He found the small boy endearing.

"Your….your mother….she loves you." Alice's green eyes looked into the boy's eyes. He nodded his head in understanding, clutching close to Lowell.

"I will miss you sister," Margaret reached out.

"I am not gone forever," She said gently. Tarrant turned to leave.

"Goodbye Uncle Tarrant and Aunt Alice!" Lowell called.

"Fairfarren," Margaret said in her tears. Tarrant felt awful for rushing the family's goodbyes but Time was not on his side once again. He quickly helped Alice down the hall, her feet becoming less able to move properly as they walked on. It seemed an eternity before they reached the back door. He opened it quickly and there they stood on the porch, overlooking the large meadow.

"Straight across to the woods, there is a….a….a small opening to your right. Take…t-t-take it," Alice's voice was waning. Tarrant scooped her up just as she passed out once more.

Quickly he descended the porch. He began walking quickly across the field, fighting the wind that was blowing storm clouds in from afar. He looked at Alice who was lying in his arms and saw her lips going dreadfully pale.

"Don't take me," She murmured and he realized she was fighting once more to take back her life. He took a deep breath and began running as he never had before. Across the field he went as a thunder crash echoed the sky. Lightening began to trace its way through the storm clouds, and soon after rain followed. Tarrant was trying his best to stay upright in the slippery grass. The rain was beginning to fall sidewise into his large green eyes but he pressed onward. The hat was becoming heavy upon his head and Alice's weight was more apparent in his sore arms. He pushed himself harder. He was nearly across the field and could see the bend in the trees that acted as a portal to the trail. The raining was coming down harder, stinging his bare hands and face. His hair was plastered to the back of his neck. Alice was receiving the brunt of the weather. Her cotton shift completely see through, soaked red at her crotch. He noticed that rain was mixing with the blood that had dripped down her pale legs. This only pushed him faster across the grass. He was thankful he wore his trusty yellow boots as he flew across the wet lawn, spanning the distance between himself and the woods. His lungs were burning and he was breathing heavily but he was so close.

He reached the bend of trees just as the rain fell upon the earth harder than he could have imagined. But his run wasn't over yet. He still didn't know exactly where he was running off to; Alice had only gotten around to explaining the path. But her surged forward nonetheless. He made his way through a long hall of trees, running at full steam. He soon spotted it, the dead tree in the midst of grass. It had to be the rabbit hole Alice always explained herself falling down. He came close, seeing the hole. It was wide and as he leaned over it, it looked deep. Rain fell hard into the cavity and he took a deep breath. Looking back at the woods he knew it was time to go home. Why they had not thought of the rabbit hole before he cursed himself.

"We were too damn concentrated on that mirror, my fair one." He said with remorse. Her blonde waves stuck to her face as she lay silent in his arms. Her body was steaming in the cold rain. He kissed her feverish forehead before taking a leap into the Rabbit Hole.


	42. Returning

**A/N: Sorry guys for not updating in a week. It was a personal life thing. I'm away at college (far, far away...like 10 hours) and of course I had to get a massive double ear infection in BOTH of my ears. So pain+meds that make me sleep=not much fanfiction getting done.**

* * *

Down they fell and to his dismay he realized he had let go of Alice as his hands flew out in instinct. He was trying to grab something and he looked down to see Alice falling head over heels. She was still unconscious as she flew down the hole. He managed to turn his body around and straightened himself into a dive. He caught up with her just in time to save her back from a cupboard door. Her wet strands of hair flew about her as they fell down, down, down. The piano snuck up behind the two but Tarrant was too focused on cushioning the passed out Alice that he didn't pay attention to its tune. She was the first to hit the bed, bouncing off its mattress limply.

Tarrant followed and was sent forward with enough energy that he could reach out and pull Alice to his body. He tried with all his might but Alice still didn't stay in his arms. The next thing he knew was crashing through the ceiling after Alice, who fell like a rag doll to the ground. Tarrant landed upon her and then rolled away.

As he tried to go after her both fell to the ground below them, being held to the ceiling for a couple seconds. Alice lay limply and Tarrant scooped her up. He grabbed the key from the three legged table and took the bottle of Pishalver. He laid Alice on the floor, placing the key at her side. Then he put the bottle to her mouth, pinching her nose. She was forced to swallow the liquid and she began to shrink.

Tarrant took a swig of the vile drink for himself and he began to shrink. He went to the box of Upelkuchen and stuffed some in his pockets before he left. He wasn't sure how he was going to get Alice to consume the food while passed out but there had to be a way. Else he'd carry her all the way to Marmoreal keeping her the size of a gerbil.

He unlocked the door and flung it open, turning to scoop Alice up. He took a deep breath as he stepped into the garden. A sob caught in his throat. They were home. At long last the two had come back to their Underland. In a hurry, he made his way down the stairs and took a bit of Upelkuchen, returning to his proper size. Tucking Alice in a handkerchief, he then placed her in his breast pocket. Assuring she was safe he began his run to Marmoreal, ignoring the pain that was spreading in his legs from the quick moving pace. He needed to get Alice there quickly if she were to enjoy the return to their home with him.

* * *

Tarrant arrived as quickly as he could to the doors of Marmoreal; little time had passed in their arrival. He had wasted a good hour or so in his running. It was hard making his way through the dark with little light from the stars. It was a Cheshire grin of a moon tonight as well which did help the lighting situation. But Tarrant had made it there by midnight. A soft rain had begun to fall and he cursed the water droplets. A large part of him hoped for a draught in Underland, he didn't care to see the bloody stuff again. He yelled, pounding his fists upon the door. Guard's voice came from the other side, demanding the gate to be opened. Tarrant smiled, pulling Alice from his breast pocket. She was slowly coming too, her face very white and the handkerchief soaked in blood. He passed her a bit of Upelkuchen and she nibbled it, returning to her proper size. She shivered in the rain and he drew her bare body close, wrapping it in his coat. A chess piece came to the door.

"Lord and Lady Hightopp?" He asked in confusion.

"Please, let us in and call Mirana!" He ordered. The piece let him and a small frog in search of the Queen. Tarrant took Alice to the nearest room, one of Marmoreal's various sitting rooms, placing her on the couch. His hands trembled as he saw dried blood all down her legs and he began to pace.

It seemed an eternity before Mirana came bursting into the room with Mctwisp at her feet.

"Tarrant!" She called. "What are you doing outside the study?" She looked at Alice who was pale and shivering.

"What in the Name of Time has happened?" Mctwisp began to hyperventilate.

"The looking glass, we went through the looking glass and have been trapped in Alice's world for over half a year in their time." He said, placing his hands on his face. Mirana came closer to Alice, unwrapping her. She placed a hand on one of Alice's blood stained thighs, shifting the other leg.

"What has happened?" She asked, turning to Tarrant. Her brown eyes were wide.

"Alice…we had a miscarriage on that side of the glass. She has an infection." He said his eyes wide and unfocusing once again.

"Oh, Mctwisp, fetch Harriet and Beatrice. Tell them to meet Tarrant up in Alice's old room." She told the panicking White Rabbit. He immediately scurried off to obey the Queen's orders, his claws scrapping on the black and white checkered marble floor. She turned to Tarrant. "Bring her up and I shall bring a potion. I have one that will help."

"They didn't have any medicines they could give her. The doctor said she would bleed-"

"Well we have plenty of solutions here, Tarrant." She assured the man. "Now go take her upstairs."

Tarrant scooped up his wife in his arms and exited the room. He was glad to once again be in the halls of Marmoreal, even if it still wasn't their real home.

* * *

Alice awoke in a room she could only remember in her dreams. They were the walls of Marmoreal, the ones she had stayed in when she had journeyed her fourth time into the land. She wondered if perhaps the macabre Tarrant had finally taken her, perhaps her Tarrant had run out of time. The pain in her stomach was gone and she delighted to see that the fever and headache had passed as well.

She saw the rounded shape of an old friend, her mouse brown haired pulled into a bun. The other was thinner and shorter, and was sitting in a chair, a cloth held in her left hand. She was sleeping, her head resting on her right. Looking to her left she saw Tarrant. He no longer looked tame. The colors that marked his wonderful large green eyes had returned, his skin a pale alabaster unlike anything she had seen before. She smiled at the sight of his large bushy eyebrows, his crazy red hair sticking out this way and that. He was dozing in his chair as well, his top hat placed on the night table next to her bed.

Silently Alice rose from the mattress and reached over to grab the signature head covering. She tiptoed across the room and placed it upon the wild red hair of her sleeping husband. A shattering of porcelain startled her, however, and awoke him.

"Alice!" Harriette, the portly woman who had her back turned, had noticed movement in the corner of her eye. She turned to see Alice the top hat upon her husband's head and it had startled her.

Alice looked down to see Tarrant's large, unfocusing eyes fixed upon her. A wild smile crossed his lips, revealing his gap toothed grin. "Alice?" He breathed. Then he jumped up from his seat and took her in his arms, spinning her around. "My fair one!" He cried. Tears were streaming down his pale cheeks and she smiled at his familiar craziness.

His outcry had awakened Beezy and she called her name as well.

"You made it duck!" Harriette called out with pleasure.

"What happened?" Alice asked as soon as Tarrant placed her back on her feet. He bent over and kissed her mouth, she kissed him back placing her hands behind his ears.

"The baby-"

"I know," Alice nodded her head. "But I don't remember much after saying good bye to Margaret."

"I found the rabbit hole. All by myself, you were passed out and it was raining so very hard, my love, and I thought for sure I was going to slip into the mud and drop you but then I made it just as the storm got worse and ran through the woods and found the good old dead tree and looked down the rabbit hole but I almost didn't jump like a fool because I thought that perhaps I would lose you and-"

"Tarrant," She silenced him with a kiss.

"Right," He cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"He carried you all the way back to Marmoreal!" Harriette said with a smile. "Your good husband did!"

"He got here just in time too. Mirana was able to administer potions and we have been waiting all night and day for you to return to us." Beezy smiled as she came closer to her favorite woman. Alice blinked her eyes.

"What time is it?" She glanced out the window.

"It's four." Tarrant responded. "Mirana and Gavin are out for the day visiting several of the other realms. It appears one of the Queens has gone missing." He said with a half smile. "She gave me some potions to bring back home with us if you awakened before they returned." He said, clinking bottles in his pocket. Alice hugged him.

"Please, may we go home?" Alice asked. Tarrant kissed her cheek. Harriette and Beezy came over to hug their lady and kissed her as well.

"I am so sorry, Alice, about what happened." She gestured toward the woman's empty womb. Alice felt tears returning to her eyes once more and the image of Helena burned in her memory. She began to weep.

"I think we need to return home, there we can be alone." Tarrant murmured. The ladies in waiting nodded their head and helped Tarrant gather the things that the two had arrived with two days before in Underlandian time. Tarrant took his wife by the shoulders and together they walked down the hall to meet the carriage that had been prepared for them.


	43. Pool of Tears

After a few moments of silence and reflecting, Alice and Tarrant curled up in their familiar bed in their Windmill abode, wrapped in each other's arms. Alice was weeping as Tarrant held her, silent tears streaming down his own cheeks. She still hadn't told him what she had seen. It felt appropriate now as they lay in each other's arms mourning what had happened.

"I saw her," She said gently. Tarrant scooted away so that he could look into her weeping green eyes. "The first time I was crying out in my dream. He had come to collect me and He brought her to me." She worried the collar of his shirt, trying to keep more hot tears from spilling over her eyes.

"Alice?" He looked down at her.

"The One who comes at The End," She looked him in his large green eyes, glad to have the old Tarrant back. "He let us met each other and…..she was beautiful." Alice murmured.

"She must have looked like you then," Tarrant said with a bittersweet smile.

"She had beautiful long, blonde hair. Straight as a pin," Alice cupped his cheek as she spoke. "Beautiful blue eyes but they were as bright as yours and her skin was pale as well." She felt the tears coming harder. "She was everything I can imagine. A blue frock with a white pinafore, she wore white stockings (stockings, my daughter?) and black shoes. She even had this beautiful bow trying her hair back." Alice smiled warmly at the image that was in her head. "She wanted me to go with her."

"This wasn't a dream, Alice." He said more than asked. Alice nodded her head and Tarrant collapsed. He closed his eyes with a long sigh, bringing his knees closer to his body. Clear tears stemmed their way down his prominent cheeks.

"My Mad Man, I am here with you, hush now." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "I didn't go with her or Him. I went back to you. There are too many things we have to do together" Alice kissed the side of his mouth. He pulled her close against him.

"I am so glad you didn't leave me, Alice." He murmured she felt tears fall upon her head.

"It was tempting, my beloved, so very tempting. The idea of not having to fight others ever again was something I quite enjoyed. Being able to see my mother and my father and then Helena," She wrapped her hand in his. "I wanted to be with my baby girl." She wept harder. Tarrant kissed her temple.

"I know, I know." He held her close. "I wanted more than anything to have a wife and a baby to bring home once again." He murmured.

"We were so close to restoring the Hightopp home. She would have been beautiful. The way she spoke so soft and gently." She wept. "Why does everyone have to leave? Lenore, Helena, Mother, Father, your entire family?"

"I don't know," Was all he could respond with as he held Alice tight. "I don't know why babies are born and why parents leave their children. Time is the one that holds that answer."

"I wish He had let us keep Helena," She cried.

"That was His brother's doing, not His," Tarrant said through his tears. "We can still achieve the impossible, Alice." He kissed her again. "We can give Helena brothers and sisters that she will one day meet when we are all brought together in that Other World."

"I want my daughter!" Alice sobbed. Tarrant drew her close.

"My love, I want her as well." He kissed the crown of her hair. They lay there, weeping in each other's arms for hours. Sense began to return to Alice in this time.

"I suppose weeping isn't going to bring her back." She said after a long while of silence.

"No, but that doesn't mean we can't cry for what we've lost." He responded. Alice sat up.

"I don't think I will ever be able to replace her here," The woman gestured to her chest. Tarrant sat up and took the hand that pointed to the cavity.

"You don't need to replace her, she is still right there, close to your heart. Just as your Mother is and your Father is," He hummed. "Just as Lenore is right in Solomon's heart."

"I wish there was a way we could go back and visit my sister and Solomon and Robert and her little baby and Annabelle," Alice began to cry as she laughed. "My heart is torn between the people of two worlds."

"What are you to do, Alice?" Tarrant asked in worry. Alice shook her head.

"I could only ever survive in one of them," She pushed him over and straddled him, kissing his mouth. "And I will always choose to stay here with you," She lay on him as he held her close. They lay stacked until they fell asleep.

Alice woke to the sun filtering through the window. She was still atop Tarrant who was snoring gently in his sleep. She smiled and leaned over, kissing him softly so as not to wake him. Then very carefully she climbed off him and her foot hit the cold bare wood of the ground. She shuddered slightly, as she placed the other down, and then crossed to her armoire. She chose new drawers and a deep purple frock. It had short, embellished sleeves and was rather plain. She then made her way to the wash room. She caught her appearance in the looking glass and almost gasped. Her deep green eyes were red rimmed and puffy from her vast amounts of tears. Her nose was just as irritated from the sobbing she had done over the past couple days. But taking a glance down her body she found to her amazement, healed skin. She picked up her arms and examined them, now realizing that the stitches were gone, the wounds healed over. Even the ones on the rims of her palms caused by beating the wall were no longer there. Not even a small trace of scar could be found. The only mars on her body were the three Bandersnatch marks that glared at her from her bicep. Alice placed her hand on the reminder of her third adventure and closed her eyes. She smiled.

It must have been Mirana's potions that healed what had been hurt. Now it was time for Alice to begin mending her inside. She looked into the mirror, smiling at how much she loathed the sight of reflecting glass, and stared into her deep green eyes. Then she looked down into the cool water of the wash basin, scooping her tender hands inside the crystal clear water. She splashed her face, gasping as the chilled liquid hit her warm skin. It was refreshing and renewing. After washing away the hours of tears she dabbed her face with a towel and looked back in the mirror. The hour for tears was over. She would never forget her daughter, the adventures she had in Upperland, or what she had learned. But the time to stop weeping over what was lost had come. She had made her pool of tears and she was climbing out onto the shore. For there were other things that needed to be done and there were people that relied on her. One day she was certain that brothers and sisters of Helena would be able to remain on this side of the pitch black door and they would need Alice just as Solomon needed Margaret. She smiled. One day her womb would be filled, but on Time's wishes. She quickly changed her clothes and looked herself once more in the eye. Indeed today was one for beginnings.


	44. The Chalk and The White Rabbit

**A/N: So here is officially the last chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up guys! And there is more to come! I just have been really distracted by real life between college and friends and a possible love interest? Ha ha. So I am sorry that I have been so bad about updating. I still need to get it together for the Big Bang over on Livejournal but I promise that I will post the story as soon as I submit it there and you guys will get the story of a lifetime. Or not! **

**Alright. Also...I may or may not have bored an idea from a pretty awesome movie...shout out to who can guess which one!**

**Fairfarren and thanks for reading!**

**Lydia **

* * *

Mirana stopped by the home later in the week after she had returned from negotiations to check up on her Champion. She apologized for the trouble with the mirror but Alice assured her that her own curiosity was to blame. Mirana then handed her a box.

"This is what I meant to get for you." She smiled. "Though I think its mean will be so much more important to you know." She blushed. Alice invited the Queen into the kitchen and placed the box upon the table. "I hope that it will fit right along with the new home you are building." She smiled shyly. Alice drew open the twine that held the box together, opening the flaps. Inside was a pillow, finely crafted, and the woman drew her hand in to pull it out.

The background and the fabric of the pillow itself were black but the design was stitched in with white thread. It depicted a rabbit with a large body and even larger ears sitting in the midst of a sunflower patch. The flower's petals reached toward the sky along with their blossoms. The rabbit was nestled in a patch of grass, his forelegs propping up his rounded chest. His whiskers were askew on his nose as he raised it slightly to the wind.

"Mirana, it's beautiful." Alice breathed.

"It took me a while to do because I am so out of practice with stitching." She blushed.

"_You_ stitched this?" Alice asked in amazement.

"I did learn how to do things besides running a country as a child." Mirana laughed.

"Thank you," Alice said with a smile.

"I am sorry about your loss, Alice. I couldn't imagine having my first pregnancy and then losing the baby before even meeting her." She sighed, enveloping her twice Champion into a hug. Alice thanked the woman for her condolences.

"I was able to see her, though," She explained to the Queen in short detail what had happened. Mirana listened with fascination and understanding.

"She sounded like she would have been beautiful." Mirana smiled.

"Someday we will meet again," Alice said, a small tear slipping down her cheek. It was solitary, she wouldn't weep hysterically. But she would always remember. Alice hugged her Queen one last time.

"Please do bring Lily by sometime. I would love to keep an eye on her if Gavin and you want time to yourself." She smiled.

"I would trust no other woman." Mirana said placing a kiss on Alice's cheek. "I will be on my way so as not to disrupt your afternoon."

"Never, Mirana," Alice shook her head.

"I have things I need to sort out anyways. A neighboring Kingdom has a very temperamental Queen- a downright brat if you ask me," Mirana covered her mouth. "I didn't mean-"

"I won't tell anyone," Alice vowed with a small laugh. Mirana sighed.

"Thank you, Alice." She winked. "Anyways, Queen Sarah has gone off somewhere and her King has asked the Kingdom of White to help out. I don't like the idea of chasing down a spoiled monarch because she didn't get her way. I have diplomatic decisions that need to be made with the Kingdoms of Blue and Black." She sighed.

"Please, don't hesitate to bring Lily over anytime, then," Alice smiled. Mirana embraced Alice.

"How did I ever deserve a friend like you?" Her dark eyes looked into Alice's. "Fairfarren my friend."

"Mirana, before you leave, there is a favor I mean to ask of you." Alice said. "Is there any way in which we can go between worlds, even for a visit?" Alice questioned. Mirana's eyes sparkled in a smile back at her as a smirk crossed the Queen's dark lips.

"Look further into the package, my love." And with that the White Queen left.

Alice dug her way into the package and found a box of chalk with a note attached to the wooden carrying device.

"Alice Hightopp," Alice read aloud.

"Is a very beautiful woman." Arms came to embrace her about the waist and a kiss went into her throat. She turned to see Tarrant, home from his messenger duties.

"My Mad Man you're back early." She said with a laugh and then went upon her toes to kiss his mouth deeply. Tarrant grabbed her rear as he kissed back, his tongue flicking into her mouth. Alice broke the kiss and gestured to the box in her hand.

"I was reading aloud what Mirana sent us," She indicated to the package. Tarrant took the box from her hand.

"Alice Hightopp," He began again. "'Inside is a box of chalk I had prepared for you. I know how deeply you must miss your sister and the people you've come to know again in the past half a year of the Time above. This chalk can be used to transport you or letters from here to there and assist in your return back'." He read. Alice pulled a piece of chalk from the box and stared at it. It was just a long white stick of plain chalk.

"It looks ordinary."

"'All you must do to get between worlds is sketch the outline of a door on a wall while wishing yourself to the place you want to enter. You must believe very hard, as this chalk only works with those who believe the impossible'." Tarrant smiled. "We know you do." He winked. Alice nudged him and he continued. "'I hope that you and Tarrant are well. Again, I am sorry for your loss and your pain. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask of us anything. Yours sincerely Gavin and Mirana Castling.'"

"That was…..how did they know?" She narrowed her eyes at Tarrant.

"Know what?" He looked at her innocently.

"That I wish there were a way for me to go from here to there." She smirked at him.

"They are the King and Queen they know all sorts of things." He took the chalk from her. "Wish to try it, my fair one?"

"No," She shook her blonde waves. "Now is not the Time. There are things here that need to be sorted through and mended before I can return. They need their Time to settle and give birth and become families." Alice took the chalk from his hands, rubbing her palm deliberately against his worn fingers. She replaced the chalk in the box.

"What else did Mirana bring?" He picked up the pillow and studied the rabbit, his mouth hanging open.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Alice smiled as she admired the pillow again, this time with Tarrant.

"Alice, do you know what the Rabbit means?" Tarrant looked to her with an elated smile. "At least in my clan?"

"No, my Mad Man. Please tell me," She smiled, taking the pillow from him.

"It means fertility and birth." He turned to her, stroking her soft cheek with his worn fingers. His forefinger was bethimbled. "The cultivation of thoughts, the fertility of ideas, and the birth of action." He said with a smile. "Just what my Alice firmly believes in,"

"Does it also mean fertility of a woman?" She placed her hand on his. He paused.

"Yes," He answered hesitantly. "And healthy births."

"Good, we shall need both of these in the house." Alice smiled. Tarrant looked at her with adoration. He pulled her close into an embrace.

"I love you, Alice Hightopp," He whispered into the top of her head.

"I love you more, Tarrant Hightopp." She looked up to him. They shared another lover's kiss. Then Alice turned with the pillow tucked to her chest. "I was going to put this in the sitting room to be admired by all our guests but I think it has a much grander life upon our bed." She smiled. Tarrant looked at her with love.

"Why is my fair one like a shooting star?"

Alice smiled and turned instead, running and leaping into his arms. He held her as she wrapped her legs about his waist. They shared a deep kiss, together at last in their home.

Everything was right in Underland.

The End of Book 2.


End file.
